Juntos – Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia
by albreyck
Summary: Traducción del fanfic de Rowan Seven Una fuente mágica hace uno de los deseos de Nodoka realidad en un modo que ella ni deseaba ni esperaba cambiando las vidas de Ryoga y Ranma para siempre. Ryoga x Ranko
1. El Principio del Final

Titulo Traducido: Juntos – Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia

Titulo Original: Together - A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Autor: Rowan Seven

Breve Reseña: Una fuente mágica hace uno de los deseos de Nodoka realidad en un modo que ella ni deseaba ni esperaba.

Advertencia: Ranma ½ pertenece a Viz Communications y a Rumiko Takahashi. No estoy haciendo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

Notas de Autor: - - indican pensamientos. # # indican señales.

Notas de la Historia: He estado trabajando en esta historia por los pasados cuatro años, cuatro años claramente testificados. Consecuentemente , hay variación en la calidad de escritura cuanto los capítulos progresan (ojala en una dirección positiva), así que sean pacientes conmigo. Dejen unas pocas revisiones por aquí y por allá, esta historia esta completada y estaré posteando todos los capítulos en los próximos días. Espero que los leas y los disfrutes.

------

Capitulo 1 – El Principio del Final

Era un brillante día soleado. El viento soplaba gentilmente, las aves cantaban dulcemente, y unas pocas nubes blancas y mullidas se veían en las alturas. La promesa de una hermosa relajante y calmada tarde habías sido dada, y parecía que el clima podría mantener dicha calma.

Nada de esto prevenía a Ryoga Hibiki de estar preparado para coger y desplegar su rojo paraguas de bambú en el momento adecuado cuando continuo su despistado viaje a trabes del Japon y en busca del Dojo Tendo. Sus ojos avellanas miraban sospechosamente hacia el mundo desde bajo de sus ligeros mechones negros que eran retenidos de caer por una bandana a cuadros negro amarillo. Arropado en una chompa manga larga amarilla y pantalones negros con delgadas cuerdas atados alrededor de sus canillas y cargando una gran mochila sobre su espada, Ryoga lucia por todas partes como un cansado viajero.

Pausando por un momento, Ryoga miró a su alrededor y meneo su cabeza en incredulidad. Parecía estar en algún parque, juzgando por las bancas, árboles, y los bien mantenidas veredas a su alrededor que estaban llenas con algunas cuantas personas tratando de disfrutar la tarde. Los gigantes rascacielos que podía ver a lo lejos le indicaba que todavía estaba en el área de Tokio, aunque sabía que con su sentido de dirección podría encontrar el Distrito de Juban como el Distrito de Nerima.

Suspirando tristemente , reasumió su viaje, sin molestarse en preguntar direcciones ya que sabía que era inútil. Después de todo, murmuro, uno no podría ser el Eterno Joven Perdido si todo lo que tomara para encontrar su camino fuese una pregunta.

"¡Alto ladrón!" una vos de mujer se dejo escuchar súbitamente.

Volteando inmediatamente para ver de donde la vos estaba viniendo, Ryoga fue saludado por la incongruente vista de un muchacho en pánico, probablemente no mayor de doce años, corriendo con un monedero en sus manos de una mujer de mediana edad, una mujer algo atractiva con cabello marrón oscuro quien estaba agitando una katana.

"Quizás estoy mas cerca de Nerima de lo que pensé" Ryoga comento en sorpresa cuando se agacho y preparo para saltar, esperando no arrepentirse de envolverse y que su siguiente acto asuste lo suficiente al muchacho para alejarlo del crimen.

En cuanto al muchacho, este estaba corriendo a un frenético paso y mirando sobre su hombro izquierdo cada pocos segundos para verificar que si, la mujer loca con la katana estaba aun persiguiéndolo , mucho para su desmayo. – Allí va la teoría de la madura y distraída mujer es fácil de robar, aunque pensando sobre eso ahora la katana sobre su espalda debería haber sido una clara advertencia. ¡Estúpido! - mentalmente se requinto así mismo. – Esta situación no podría empeorar –

Fu entonces que Ryoga descendió del cielo con su paraguas hacia abajo y levemente (para él) golpeó el piso enfrente del paso del callejero niño, creando un profundo poso en la tierra antes de aterrizar el mismo y rudamente levantando al muchacho del suelo por el cuello de su camisa un fluido movimiento, llevándolo al nivel de sus ojos.

"El crimen no paga, niño, especialmente cuando hay mas honorables modosos de hacer una vida. Voy ha dejarte ir esta ves, pero no me dejes cogerte otra ves haciendo esto. ¿Entendido?" Ryoga habló, vos seria y amenazante, cuando puso al joven de regreso en el piso e internamente haciendo una mueca a cuan altanero había sonado su frase. Aun, no era como si pudiese llevar al niño a la policía desde que solo terminaría en el escondite de Yakuzas en ves de una estación policial.

Aun así, esto pareció tener el efecto deseado sobre el niño quien, al darse cuenta que no estaba por recibir una paliza , dejo caer el monedero y asustado corrió por su vida. Ryoga meneo su cabeza negativamente cuando se inclino para recoger el monedero, esperando que el robamonederos hubiese aprendido su lección.

"Um, aquí tiene señorita," dijo cortésmente y un poco tímido a la mujer cuyos ojos estaban notablemente grandes cuando le regreso el monedero. "Yo ah espero que no le importe que haya dejado al muchacho irse. Es solo que yo –cof- creó en segundas oportunidades, y pienso que el susto que le di fue suficiente castigo. Heh," finalizo nerviosamente, silenciosamente rogando que no tomase mucho tiempo desde que no era realmente muy bueno hablando con la gente.

"Um… eso esta perfectamente bien, joven," respondió la mujer, acercándose mas y arreglando su kimono el cual se había arrugado durante la persecución. Con un segundo pensamiento, puso su katana sobre su espalda.

"Posiblemente hubiese hecho lo mismo si hubiese conseguido atraparle," le dijo a Ryoga para relajarlo con una amable sonrisa. "Gracias por su asistencia, a propósito. Aquí, déjeme darle una recompensa," dijo ella cuando abrió su monedero y comenzó a sacar algo de yens.

"Eso no será necesario señorita," Dijo Ryoga apuradamente, esperando que ella no lo tomase de un mal modo. "es el deber de un artista marcial ayudar a otros, particularmente a aquellos en necesidad, no que uh usted no pudiese cuidarse sola," agregó rápidamente, tratando desesperadamente de no ofenderla.

Mucho para el alivio del Muchacho Perdido, la mujer sonrió brillantemente cuando puso devuelta las monedas en su monedero. "Ah, eres un artista marial. Debí imaginarlo desde que no todos pueden hacer tal impresionante entrada. Bueno, joven, si no acepta una recompensa¿entonces me daría su nombre?"

"Es Ryoga Hibiki, señorita," Ryoga respondió placidamente, complacido de que las cosas hayan ido tan bien. –Si solo pudiese ser así de elocuente con Akane…-

"Bueno, Ryoga Hibiki, otra ves muchas gracias. Soy Nodoka. Saot-" Nodoka comenzó a decir antes de ser interrumpida por un cercano relámpago alertando de la aproximación de un grupo de oscuras nubes que aparentemente decidieron que era tiempo de que se acabara la racha de suerte de Ryoga.

Ryoga se tenso inmediatamente, abriendo su paraguas, y comenzó a retirarse rápidamente, diciendo nerviosamente en su retirada, "Vaya, miren al tiempo. Realmente tengo que irme. Fue agradable conocerla, Nodoka. Cuídese" entonces caminó de tras de un árbol y desapareció de vista.

"Que agradable joven," Saotome Nodoka dijo tranquilamente luego de un momento cuando continuó su camino, mirando al cielo para ver si habían mas nubes esperando que no se mojara demasiado antes de que llegara a casa "un poco tímido quizás, pero aun bastante agradable."

-Fue tan varonil de él ayudarme de esa forma,- pensó cuado sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia y apresuro su paso. –No se ve a muchas personas deseando ayudar a extraños en estos días. Espero que Ranma haga las misma cosas en estas situaciones.-

El pensamiento de su hijo de diecisiete años envió una punzada de anhelo a trabes de su corazón, y repentinamente se estremeció por razones que no tenían nada que ver con la llegada del frío n el aire. Nodoka no había visto a su hijo y a su esposo por varios años y los extrañaba terriblemente. La única cosa que hacia su soledad llevadera era la idea de cuan varonil su hijo debía ser de su entrenamiento. Admitidamente, eso era un pequeño confort, pero le permitía seguir.

Casi de inmediato, la mente de Nodoka se enfoco en Ranko y una pequeña sonrisa agracio su rostro. A pesar de solo recientemente haber conocido a la prima de los Tendo, había algo sobre ella que extraía sentimientos que eran casi maternales en Nodoka. Era una lastima que Ranko fuese tan ahombrada, aunque, aun así parecía al menos feliz. Aun, eso no era apropiado. Sí solo...

-Sí solo ella se enamorase de un muchacho agradable como este Ryoga, entonces su comportamiento podría cambiar para mejor,- Nodoka murmuro pensativamente, su mente llena de imágenes de Ryoga y una alegre y muy femenina Ranko casándose, teniendo niños, y viviendo el tradicional estilo de vida Japones. Una leve risita escapo de ella cuando pensó en la realidad y pensó en su breve fantasía como un impulsivo sueño. Ranko no parecía para nada interesada románticamente en muchachos todavía, y las posibilidades de ella llegando a conocer a Ryoga para enamorarse de el eran tan pocas como para reírse de ellas. –Pero aun...-

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Nodoka dobló la esquina y parpadeó a lo que estaba frente a ella. Mucho para su placentera sorpresa, ahí estaba un kiosco sobre ruedas con paraguas a la venta a un lado del camino. La cabina misma lucia colorida pero barato, el tipo de puesto que uno podría entrar en una feria. Una gigante y colorido parasol estaba abierto refugiando al kiosco, y de tras de ambos estaba una jovencita de aspecto hogareña con cabello negro corto. En un agudo contraste con el mundano alrededor, una fuente en miniatura de un pie y medio de alto y con un tallado obsidiano estaba colocado encima de la mesa. Los ojos de Nodoka estaban inmediatamente centrados en la pieza central cuando vio la intricada serpiente con ornamentaciones indias en al superficie en un casi hipnótico patrón. Las escamas alternados entre obsidios y espejos. Un interminable ciclo de agua se vertía de la boca de la serpiente hacia el cielo cayendo en el mismo centro de la fuente

Viéndola, la chica de tra del puesto sonrío en un amable modo. "Hola, señorita. ¿Asumo que desea comprar un paraguas?"

Nodoka asintió cuando se aproximó a la vendedora y tomo refugio pajo el parasol. "Eso deseo, aunque estoy un poco curiosa por saber porque esta vendiendo paraguas en un lugar como este."

La chica rió animosamente. "¿Que mejor lugar para vender paraguas que un parque en lo que se supone será un agradable día? Admitidamente, hay mas pocas personas aquí de lo que esperaba, pero conseguí estos paraguas gratis de mi tío así que no esta costándome algo mas que tiempo. Solo tuve suerte con el clima."

Nodoka frunció el seño levemente, algo inconfortable viendo tal emprendedor espíritu en una mujer cuando su creencia es de que el hombre es quien debería ser el proveedor de un hogar, pero lo dejo ir. Este era un tiempo moderno, y Nodoka sabía que sus creencias estaban un poco desactualisádas aunque sentía que eran lo correcto.

"¿Que hay sobre esta fuente?" Nodoka pregunto de repente, su interés en el objeto creció aun más ahora que estaba cerca y vio el gran cuidado con el que había sido tallado. Ella podía ver su propia cara reflejaba y distorsionada en los pequeños espejos así como una docena de monedas que llasían en el fondo del agua de la fuente.

La chica sonrió, como si estuviese complacida de compartir su sentido de negocios con alguien más. "Es una reliquia de la antigua China llamada El Deseo de la Serpiente que uso para atraer a los clientes. Cuando ven el intrincado trabajo de escultura, vienen a mi puesto a mirarlo, y con un poco de suerte compran lo que este vendiendo en ese momento."

La joven mujer de repente bajo su vos a un nivel conspirasional y se acerco a un costado de Nodoka. En un leve susurro añadió, Se supone que concede deseos si arrojas una moneda en el. Los espejos miran en tu corazón y descifran lo que deseas, y la magia de la fuente escoge un deseo y hace que vuelva realidad."

Ella entonces de puso firme y empezó a reír. "No que yo crea en tal cuanto de hadas, sí se pregunta. No he escuchado de algún deseo vuelto realidad todavía, y usualmente termino donando las monedas a las personas en un local de caridad para no desperdiciarlas. Es solo que esta clase de cosas cogen el interés de los clientes."

Nodoka sonrió. "Esta bien. Bueno, bastante tentativo para dejar pasar la oportunidad de que uno de mis deseos se vuelvan realidad, aun sí es extraño." Abrió el monedero que Ryoga había recientemente devuelto a ella, tomó una moneda, y la arrojo a la mini fuente, completamente desapercibida de la malévola expresión que cruzo por el rostro de la vendedora cuando hizo esto.

"Llevare el paraguas púrpura de allí," Nodoka añadió, mirando hacia arriba y apuntando al objeto que había pedido. La chica prontamente se lo entrego a Nodoka, y Nodoka tomo el dinero que necesitaba para comprarlo de su monedero y los puso en la mesa.

"¿Creo que esto será suficiente?" la señora Saotome pregunto cortésmente, probando su nuevo paraguas al abrirlo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. "Sip. Eso luce bien. Un placer en hacer negocios con usted señorita, y buena suerte en llegar a casa."

"Gracias, y buena suerte con su negocio," Nodoka replico, con algo de hastío evidente en la última palabra, "Puede que encuentre lo que esta buscando en la vida."

"Oh, dudo que tenga algún problema en conseguir lo que deseo," la joven mujer respondió, un casi indetectable ominosidad en su vos. "Sin problemas después de todo."

------

El día, una ves tan lleno de promesas y resplandeciente sol, rápidamente se transformo en un una húmeda y lloviosa tarde la cual, se volvió una friolenta y mojada noche. Esto no molesto a la vendedora quien aun estaba sentada en su kiosco en el parque, aunque el hecho de que no lucia mas completamente humana podía tener algo que ver en eso.

Su corto y negro cabello había creció hasta su cintura en numerosas formas de culebras, casi en un enfermizo ondeo de adelante hacia a tras como si fuera por su propia voluntad. Su piel que una ves lucia tan ordinario ahora era atemorisantemente pálido, y un voluminoso kimono de blanco puro con un cinto rojizo alrededor de su cintura proveían el único alivio para una desafortunada mirada a su fantasmal figura. Muy largas, e inhumanas uñas pintadas de color sangre crecían de la punta de sus dedos, y un par de colmillos se veían de su boca. Sus ojos azules destellaban levemente con innatural luz, y su entera figura irradiaba un aura de fulgor sepulcral. Oh, y ella era transparente también.

Su nombre era Tomoko, y era un espíritu maligno. Hace cinco siglos fue engañada y traicionada por el hombre que tanto amaba y que anteponía a todo, incluyendo así misma. En su dolor se quito la vida, pero su rabia la mantuvo de descansar en paz y lentamente se convirtió en lo que es hoy, un vengativo espíritu quien sin piedad inflinge su eterno dolor sobre los vivos. Aun así, a diferencia de otros espíritus malignos, ella decidió tomar las cosas un paso mas adelante. Dándose cuenta de que espantar en una casa era un gran modo de ser exorsísada por alguna sacerdotisa, ella expele la energía necesaria para hacerse móvil y conectarse así misma a un artefacto mágico en su tierra natal para sustentarse así misma.

El objeto mágico era una fuente maldecida que concedía deseos en una manera horrorosa y que era conocida como El Deseo de la Serpiente. Esta fuente había estado inactiva por siglos, su poder hace mucho expelido y dispersado por una sabia Sacerdotisa Shinto quien había sabido que era y como suprimirla. Aun así, con Tomoko conectada a esta, ella había sido capas de recargarla con su propia fuerza vital y lo ato a su voluntad. El Deseo de la Serpiente ahora entraba en los corazones de aquellos quienes le hacían suplicas a esta y revelaba sus deseos. Tomoko veía esos deseos y seleccionaba uno para ser concedido, también decidía el modo en el cual el deseo podría ser concedido. Tal empresa siempre la extenuaba, y ella tendría que descansar por años antes de asumir un nuevo disfraz humano, yendo a algún lugar mas, y repitiendo el patrón otra ves.

"A-bu-rri-do," Tomoko se quejo en fúnebre vos, recogiendo una moneda de la fuente y descuidadamente descartándola. "¿Por que todos los deseos son tan monótonos últimamente? Felicidad, amor y salud, has esto aquí y allá. Quiero algo de real daño esta ves, algo que angustie a sus victimas por el resto de sus vidas" tornando su atención a la moneda que Nodoka había arrojado a la fuente temprano en el día.

Imágenes aparecieron en el espejo, reflejando los deseos de Nodoka: un hijo varonil, una reunión con su familia, la preservación de los 'viejos buenos días' y una cultura más tradicional, los ocacionales oscuros y furiosos deseos hechos en momentos de profunda soledad que alguna calamidad callese sobre Genma por quedarse lejos por tanto, una más apropiada y femenina Ranko cumpliendo con su rol de mujer y esposa para Ryoga, un-

"Espera," Tomoko susurro, enfocandose en la imagen de la chica pelirroja que había aparecido frente a ella. "Hay algo sobre esta Ranko que se ciente... falso."

Tomoko enarco sus ojos y miró mas detenidamente en el espejo la imagen de Rango y Ryoga, queriendo revelar la verdad sobre ella. Y así, destellos de la vida de Rango pasaron: un joven, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, una promesa hecha entre esposo y esposa, entrenamiento en artes marciales, Jusenkyo, regreso a Japon, prometidas, rivalidades, caos-

Tomoko sonrío cruelmente, complacida por lo que había descubierto. "Así que, esta Ranko que Nodoka desearía pudiese ser una chica tradicional y casarse, preferentemente con Ryoga, es en verdad un jovencito maldecido que se transforma en una chica con múltiples prometidas y actualmente mantiene una rivalidad con Ryoga. Aun mejor, él también es el hijo de Nodoka quien ella desea que sea muy varonil pero, engañada por su decepción, cree que él es Ranko quien ella desearía que fuese mas femenina. Heh. Esto luce prometedor."

El vengativo espíritu murmuró tranquilamente por un largo momento, considerando si debería o no hacer el precipitado capricho de Nodoka una realidad. Pensando sobre las miradas que veía en las cuatro prometidas de Ranma y en el dolor que ellas debían experimentar a causa de su indecisión, su mente regresó a su propia vida pasada y una decisión fue hecha. Ella debía hacer esto.

"¡Saotome Ranma," Tomoko habló con siniestra tranquilidad, "constantemente causas dolor a cuatro jovencitas. Mereces ser castigado por esto, y puedo pensar de un destino no mas apropiado e irónico que este. La feminidad que tanto has temido se convertirá en tu vida. Serás el épitome de la Ranko que Nodoka desea que seas, y el amor que sentirás por Hibiki Ryoga no conocerá límites. Ranma morirá, y Ranko tomara su lugar. Así lo declara Tomoko!"

Cuando Tomoko dijo esto, las figuras de Ranko y Ryoga tomaron forma en cada espejo de la fuente y se materializaron en brillante destello dentro del agua de la fuente. Los ojos de Tomoko empezaron a fulgurar en un misterioso color azul cuando el viento se elevó y aulló. El espíritu entonces empezó a recitar.

"¡Espíritus de las profundas oscuridades,

Escúchenme y préstenme su divinidad!

¡Dejen que la falsedad sea verdad,

Y que esta visión se someta a mi opinión!

¡Ryoga y Ranko,

No mas enemigos del otro!

¡Amor que no debería brotar,

Demasiado tarde para detener será!

¡Destino conspira y ayuda,

Y el deseo se hará!

¡Dolor y pena muchos sentirán,

Cuando mi poder esto haga realidad!"

Terminado su conjuro, un largo, y vergonzoso momento pasó. Nada pasó. Tomoko frunció el seño y espero por otro par de minutos. Aun nada pasó. Finalmente muy molesta, decidió tomar drásticas acciones.

"¡ESTUPIDA PIESA DE CHATARRA!" Tomoko gritó, rudamente cogiendo la cabeza de la serpiente que sobresalía de la fuente con ambas manos y furiosamente sacudiendo la fuente mágica. "¡EMPIEZA A FUNCIONAR O TE VENDERE EN EBAY!"

Casi pareciendo entrar en pánico, las aguas de la fuente apuradamente burbugearon e hirvieron viciosamente, volviéndose vapor y elevándose en el cielo nocturno. En segundos la fuente estaba vacía. Tomoko sonrió.

"No mi mejor encantamiento," ella admitió un poco renuente cuando examino la gran oscuridad, "pero esto conseguirá hacer el trabajo. Disfruta el poco tiempo que te queda, Ranma, porque muy pronto no existirás como te conoces."

Un soplo de viento llego, y Tomoko, la fuente, y el quiosco desaparecieron en un remolino de viento. Lo único que quedo de tras era su satisfecha carcajada que resonaba en la noche.

Había quietud cuando el vapor llegó al Dojo Tendo.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz…"

Bueno, relativamente quieto comparado a algunas de las mas ruidosas noches que frecuentemente acompañaban la vida de Nerima. No había artistas marciales saltando de tejado en tejado en una frenética persecución, no pervertidos rondando y robando ropa interior femenina, ninguna isla flotante, nada fuera de lo normal.

"Zzzzzzz…"

En ves, estaba el desagradable ronquido de Genma.

Ignorando tal sonido, el vapor se acerco mas al Dojo Tendo, deslizándose en la habitación de los Saotomes a trabes de una rendija en la ventana que no podía impedir que al vapor consiguiera entrada. Detectando su objetivo cerca, floto sobre el durmiente joven conocido como Ranma y espero por el momento correcto.

"Zzzzzz…"

Era mas un propósito que una criatura, y que tenía una limitada inteligencia que le fue dada por el poder del conjuro de Tomoko. No tenia verdadera mente solo se dispersaba así mismo dentro de su objetivo en cuestión de minutos, haciéndolo imposible de detectar. De allí la voluntad de Tomoko tomaría el control y la transformación tomaría lugar. Para no ser perceptible y ser descubierto, la metamorfosis era a menudo intrincado, y sutil que demoraba algún tiempo, el resultado final se sentía tan natural y correcto que nadie podría darse cuenta que había pasado hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

"Zzzzz…"

Ranma abrió su boca para respirar, y el vapor se acerco, siendo jalado al cuerpo de Ranma es su siguiente inhalación y llevado a sus pulmones y entonces a todo su torrente sanguíneo. Ranma se estremeció una ves, sus agudos sentidos brevemente advirtiendo de la invasión, pero el momento pronto pasó y el joven artista marcial regreso a la tierra de los sueños.

La muerte de Ranma Saotome había empezado.

"Zzzzzzzz…"

Notas del Traductor: Espero disfruten esta historia tanto como lo hice yo cuando la leí, tratare de publicar un capitulo por semana pero no garantizo nada.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	2. La Forma de Espiral

Titulo Original: Together - A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Autor: Rowan Seven

Breve Reseña: Una fuente mágica hace uno de los deseos de Nodoka realidad en un modo que ella ni deseaba ni esperaba.

Advertencia: Ranma ½ pertenece a Viz Communications y a Rumiko Takahashi. No estoy haciendo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

------

Capitulo 2 – La Forma de Espiral

Ranma chica estaba teniendo un mal día. En sí, debido al caos que regularmente afligía y alternaba su vida, muchos de esos días podían llamarse malos, pero hoy era malo en el sentido de ser molesto.

Para empezar, su dolor de cabeza en verdad su padre había sido mas escurridizo que lo usual durante la sesión de entrenamiento de la mañana, y ella termino siendo arrojada en el poso del koi (pez) mas de una ves. Entonces, desde que estaba sintiéndose vagamente enferma con facilidad por razones que no podía explicar, Genma había conseguido robar mas de su desayuno de lo habitual. Un casi hirviendo tazón de agua sobre su cabeza la convirtió a ella en un él, justo a tiempo para ser golpeado en la cabeza por uno de lo mazos de Akane por otro supuestamente inconsiderado comentario que hizo.

El camino hacia la escuela fue poco mejor, con la llegada de Mouse con la intención de vencerlo para probarse así mismo a Shampoo y entonces un persistente Kuno determinado a "traeré el fin a la maldecida existencia de Saotome y liberare a mis dos amores de sus sucios encantamientos. ¡Muere, bribón!" Después que esos dos habían recibido su merecido comenzó la carrera para llegar a tiempo a Furinkan, y en el camino esa pequeña vieja había decidido regar sus plantas y accidentalmente hecho agua sobre él en el exacto momento que él pasaba. ¿Cómo ella SIEMPRE conseguía hacer eso?. Para aumentar los líos a la lista, Akane había tenido el coraje de CULPARLO (ahora a ella) por hacerlos llegar tarde a la escuela y tener que trapear el corredor como castigo. Como si fuero SU culpa que Akane se quedara y le observara pelear como alguna clase de examinadora. Luego ella fue llamada a la oficina del Director, y con todo esto para molestarla aún más ella AUN no encontró el momento para convertirse en hombre.

En resumen, Ranma chica estaba teniendo un muy mal día.

"¡Aloha!" el Director Kuno, usando su típica camisa-t y shorts con un collar de hojas alrededor de su cuello, saludo desde su escritorio cuando Ranma entro en su oficina. Habiéndose acostumbrado a sus rarezas, Ranma ni parpadeó al pequeño árbol de coco de plástico sobre la cabeza del director ni a las falsas y posiblemente explosivas piñas esparcidas por la habitación. Comparado a eso, la silla de césped de plástico en el que estaba sentado y la figura de una chica hawaiana sobre su escritorio eran bastante normal.

"Como sea. ¿Podría hacer esto rápido, director? Realmente deseo regresar a clases pronto," Ranma dijo cuando ella cautelosamente se sentó en la agradecidamente normal silla en frete del escritorio, aunque admitidamente ella prefería el salón de clases y encarar el potencial drenaje de energía de la Señorita Hinako que pasar un minuto con algún miembro de la familia Kuno.

El Director Kuno sonrío y desde de tras de sus lentes de sol sus ojos parecían destellar en diversión. "Ah, eso hace a este viejo tan feliz de ver a un- er… una estudiante tomar sus estudios tan seriamente¡Aloja!. De hecho, eso es exactamente de lo que deseaba hablarle. Veras Ranma, he estado revisando todos tus datos académicos o lo poco que tengo de ello y encontré una deslumbrante omisión. Como tu director, es mi responsabilidad asegurar que tu educación esté tan completa como sea posible, así que he decidido rectificar eso. ¡Empezando de mañana estarás tomando Economía Domestica!".

"¡¿Qué?!. ¡Pero Economía Domestica es para chicas!" Ranma grito en queja, levantándose para protestar pero decidiendo que hubiese sido mas inteligente permanecer sentada cuando el director le arrojo una piña en la cabeza.

¡BOOM!

Aun sonriendo a pesar el nuevo cráter creado en la pared y el humo negro esparciéndose de donde la piña había explotado, el director continuo. "¿Y que? Tu luces como una chica para mi justo ahora. Además," El Director Kuno hablo, completamente ignorando como Ranma hacia una mueca al comentario de chica, "Economía Domestica es necesario para crear un buen maduro individuo".

"¡Na uh! No voy a tomar clases de chicas¡no hay modo ni como!" Ranma aseveró, vehementemente negando con su cabeza en objeción a la mera idea de tomar Economía Domestica.

Aun teniendo esa molesta sonrisa, el Director Kuno empezó a sacar algo de su escritorio. "Dudaba que te sintieras de ese modo Ranma, así que te daré un ultimátum. Sí no tomas Economía Domestica no te graduaras a menos que me dejes… ¡CORTAR TU CABELLO!".

Una maniática chispa en sus ojos podían ser vistos a través de sus lentes de sol cuando el director levanto un par de rasuradotes que consiguió de su escritorio y se abalanzo sobre Ranma para darle un corte de cabello. Ranma, aun así, no estaba dispuesta a perder su preciada coleta y evadió el primer ataque, saltó fuera de la silla para evadir un segundo, y continuó evadiendo los repetidos embates del director cuando el jefe de la escuela salto de su silla y empezó a perseguirla alrededor de su oficina.

"¡Estas loco viejo!" Ranma grito cuando ella apuradamente retrocedió alrededor de la habitación, preguntándose no por primera ves sí locura corría en la sangre de la familia Kuno y concluyo que posiblemente era así. "¡Y no me aras tomar Economía Domestica!".

"Pero ah puedo, Ranma¡si es que no entiendes aún!" el Director Kuno dijo, manejando sus rasuradotas en un modo que podría definitivamente ser llamada amenazante si toda la situación no fuera absurda. "Es tu colita de caballo, Economía Domestica, o no diploma, sí entiendes a lo que me refiero".

Ranma se tenso, dándose cuenta de que no iba a salir de esta, y evadió otro ataque."¡Bien, tomare Economía Domestica!¡Ahora déjenme en paz raro mutante!".

El Director Kuno estaba detrás de su escritorio en solo un momento, una expresión herida sobre su rostro. "Oh, me duele ver tal falta de respeto de los jóvenes de hoy. ¿Por qué, antes en mis día- ¡Hey¿Dónde estas yendo?" el director llamo a la Ranma cuando este se iba, "¡Se supone que debes escuchar mis historias!"

En respuesta, Ranma azoto la puerta tras de ella la cual, debilitada por la explosión de hace un rato, procedió a salirse de sus soportes y colapsar en el piso. El director se encogió de hombros.

"Oh bueno, al menos la educación de él, ella, como sea, estará completa ahora. Un trabajo bien hecho. ¡Ahora a prepararme para mis próximas vacaciones!" El Director Kuno dijo cuando se reclino en su silla y comenzó a relajarse, visiones de soleadas playas y chicas hawaianas rondaban en su mente. Su frente se estiro un momento después cuando recordó otro detalle. "Espera… olvide decirle que uniformes escolares serán obligatorios a partir de la siguiente semana. Oh bueno¿No hay siempre un mañana, jaja?" se escogió de hombros y retorno a fantasear sobre sus vacaciones.

------

El día, mucho para al frustración de Ranma, solo continuo empeorando. Después de dar una visita a los baños para regresar a ser hombre, Ranma regreso a las clases para descubrir que tenía que dar una prueba rápida de matemáticas sobre el material que se había dictado mientras el estuvo fuera. Quejarse solo le había servido para un drenaje de energía vía moneda de la Señorita Hinako. Entonces a la hora del almuerzo las tres de sus prometidas aparecieron demandando que comiera el almuerzo que ellas habían preparado. Mientras normalmente esto no podría ser algo malo desde que aún estaba hambriento del desayuno, Shampoo había sido más agresiva que lo usual y comenzó una pelea con Ukyo lo cual destruyó ambos de sus almuerzos y le dejo con la comida que Akane había preparado. ¡Bla! Al menos la campana sonó antes de que lo golpeara con su mazo por su reacción. En adición a todo eso, sus restantes clases habían procedido a ser mas aburridas de lo usual.

Deseando despejar algo del estrés, dejo la escuela por sí mismo y estaba ahora deambulando por el vecindario, siendo extraordinariamente cuidadoso de no caminar bajo alguna ventana donde alguien podría ser tentado de regar las plantas. Su paso era tranquilo pero en guardia, como si esperase ser atacado en cualquier momento.

"¡RANMA¡PREPARATE A MORIR!"

Obviamente, su precaución fue justificada, justificada aun más cuando Ranma casualmente esquivó un ataque del paraguas de Ryoga que creo un pequeño cráter en el pavimento. No dándose por vencido, Ryoga inmediatamente giro y dio vuelta a su paraguas hacia Ranma con tremenda fuerza y velocidad. Ranma suspiro y salto hacia atrás evadiendo el ataque, poniendo algo de distancia entre sí mismo y Ryoga. Hoy no era un buen día para él.

"¡RANMA¡Por tu culpa he visto el infierno!" Ryoga grito, mirando a Ranma con inmisericordes y furiosos ojos cuando asumió una semi defensiva postura. "¡Hoy es el día que pagaras por todo lo que me has hecho pasar!".

Normalmente, los dos podrían ahora tener un breve duelo con el mutuo intercambio de insultos que terminaría prematuramente en tanto una aplicación de agua fría o un vergonzoso y a menuda violenta interrupción. Aun así, Ranma no estaba de humor para otro raro evento sobre este ya mal día. Quizás era su frustración finalmente saliendo a la superficie y quizás la temprana manipulación mental de la maldición de Tomoko, pero hoy Ranma hizo algo diferente. El bajo su guardia y se quejo.

"¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto Ryoga, estoy teniendo el peor día que recuerdo haber tenido en mucho tiempo, y no deseo adherir 5 minutos de pelea contigo a la lista de problemas que ya tengo! Solo piérdete y regresa en una semana¿okay?" Ranma grito con gran rabia.

Habiendo bajado su propia guardia cuando se volvió obvió que Ranma no iría a pelear con el en ese momento, Ryoga respondió con sus propios agravios, no deseando ser sobrepasado por Ranma en una competencia de gritos. "¡Tus penas no pueden compararse a las mías, Ranma. Tu consigues estar con la encantadora Akane cada momento del día, no te preocupas sobre ser devorado y no poder encontrar tu camino de un sitio a otro, Tienes tantas buenas cosas en tu vida y todavía estas aquí quejándote solo por tener un mal día¡¿Cómo si la mayor parte de mi vida no contase como un mal día¿Tienes alguna idea de todos los problemas que experimento a causa de mi maldición¿Las durezas que resisto en mis viajes solo para regresar a Nerima¡Gr Me haces enfurecer!"

"¡El sentimiento es mutuo, P-chan!" Ranma retorno asidamente, cansado de esto y el interminable ciclo que se había vuelto su vida, "¿Así que hay si arreglamos esta rivalidad de una ves y por todas¡11 en punto en el campo de tras de Furinkan!"

"¡Lo tienes, Ranma, y esta ves no perderé!" Ryoga declaro con sentimiento, presionando sus puños en anticipación, "¡He estado haciendo un serio entrenamiento en las montañas, y pronto veras por tu mismo cuanto he mejorado cuando acabe contigo!"

"¡En tus sueños, P-chan!" Ranma replico, su suprema confianza saliendo al frente. "Solo recuerda que esta pelea actualmente cuenta y cuando termine¡se acaba¡No mas tratar de matarme, no mas ataques no provocados, y no mas saltar de cualquier lado del que vengas y tratar de aplastarme con tu paraguas!"

"¡Bien¡Y sí yo gano tendrás que aceptar mi victoria¡No mas de esto no era un duelo oficial o escapar sí parece que estas por perder, Ranma! Oh¡y no mas llamarme P-chan!" Ryoga insistió, dando sus propios términos para la entrante batalla, cuando una impaciente y casi predatoria sonrisa se deslizo por sus facciones.

"Bien para mi. Te vere a las 11. Ahora adiós y prepárate para perder," Ranma hablo, casualmente volteando y apresuradamente retirándose antes de que Ryoga cambie de parecer y a la ves complacido de que al menos uno de los problemas hubiesen sido resueltos por ahora.

En cuanto a Ryoga, su sonrisa callo un momento después de que el impacto total de sus acaloradas palabras fueran procesadas y una increíble preocupación se presentara en ese momento. –¡¿Como demonios se supone que llegare al campo Furinkan para las 11¡¡¡Maldito Ranma, esto es todo culpa tuya!!!-

------

Era una noche nublosa con solo alguna ocasional estrella y la luna llena para iluminar el mundo aquí abajo. Una gentil y casi inexistente brisa soplo, y los somnolientos sonidos de la oscura Nerima fueron escuchados por todos lados. Por la mayor parte, la gente dormía.

"¡Sampoo!¡Al menos te he encontrado!"

"Yo no soy Shampoo, soy Ukyo"

"¡Que botín¡Que botín!"

"¡Baya, K-k-k-k-asumi q-q-q-q-ue sorpresa encontrarte aquí!"

"¡Ey señor toro alado, monstruo alado o lo que sea que sea¡Usted no pago la cuenta¡Regrese aquí o lo lamentara, yo se ninjitsu!"

"¡¡¡GROAR!!!"

"¡Que lindo¡Azusa lo quiere¡Azusa lo quiere!"

"¡¡¡HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"

"¡La Escuela de Artes Marciales de la Ceremonia del Te tendrá su venganza esta noche!"

"¡EEK! EEK! OOK-OOK! EEK!"

"¡Ciertamente esta noche el vil Saotome será desvanecido por mi grandiosa espada! Si es que para de esconderse y muestra su presencia, eso es... "

"TEEEEEENCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Y así continuó, pero aun, por la mayor parte, la gente dormía.

Aparte de este caos estaban dos jóvenes sobre el campo de tras de la escuela Furinkan. Uno era Ranma Saotome, vestido en su tradicional camisa china roja y pantalones azules y mirando a su oponente con mucha confianza, casi arrogantes ojos azul cristal. El otro era un determinado Ryoga Hibiko quien estaba vestido en su usual traje de viaje consistiendo en su chompa amarilla manga larga y pantalones marrones con su usual bandana negra amarilla alrededor de su frente. Su paraguas roja de combate roja fuertemente sostenida en su mano izquierda.

"Así que en verdad llegaste a tiempo por una ves P-chan. Estoy impresionado," Ranma dijo con una sonrisa y sus brazos cruzados en una impetuosa muestra de confianza. "¿Que hiciste, le pediste a un policía que te trajera hasta aquí?"

"¡Cállate Ranma¡Estoy aquí, y eso es todo lo que importa. Ahora vamos a empezar esta batalla!" grito Ryoga, deseoso de ir a derrotar a Ranma de una ves y por todas, cuando se tenso y preparo para entrar en acción.

"Estoy listo cuando lo estés tu P-chan," Ranma sentencio, dejando de cruzar los brazos y asumiendo una posición defensiva cuando se preparo para evadir el normal embate de Ryoga.

"Después de ti Ranko," Ryoga escupió en respuesta, no dejándose a si mismo ser abatido y ajustando su estancia para estar mejor preparado para defender, "Damas primero después de todo."

La mirada de Ranma se endureció en molestia cuando cuándo se abalanzó contra Ryoga a gran velocidad."¡No soy una dama!" grito cuando lanzo una docena de golpes a Ryoga quien se deslizaba hacia a tras y se movía a los lados para esquivarlos, bloqueando los pocos que se acercaban demasiado con un rápido movimiento de su antebrazo. Aun, sabiendo lo peligroso de dejar tomar el control de la situación a Ranma, Ryoga dio un paso adelante en la siguiente ráfaga de golpes y dirigió un golpe al estomago de Ranma con su puño derecho. Ranma inmediatamente salto hacia a tras pero no fue capas d escapar completamente sin daño cuando el puño de Ryoga rozo su estomago. Ambos luchadores hicieron una mueca levemente, pero sus heridas eran solo minúsculas.

"No mal, Ranma, pero¡Yo voy a ganar, prepárate!" Ryoga hablo al momento de saltar en el aire y girar su paraguas en un arco hacia abajo. Ranma se preparo para evadirlo, pero al último momento el paraguas de Ryoga se abrió y lo dejo volar. Ranma fácilmente evadió los afilados bordes del girante parasol, pero el movimiento le dio suficiente tiempo a Ryoga para convertir su descenso en un agache y tocar el suelo con su dedo índice.

"¡Bakusai Tenketsu! (Técnica de la Explosión)"

El campo erupciono en un granizo de tierra y rocas, y Ranma fue forzado a levantar sus brazos en frente de él para defenderse contra las duras esquirlas cuando Ryoga, inafectado por dicha metralla, cogió su aun girante y retornante paraguas, lo cerro con su mano extendida a Ranma cuando simultáneamente cogió un pedazo volante de piedra con su otra mano y lo lanzó con todo su poder. Con el polvo en el aire obstruyendo su visión, Ranma apenas consiguió evadir el proyectil el cual aun consiguió desgarrar su camisa por un costado. Entonces de inmediato salto saltó para evadir el siguiente ataque de Ryoga y aterrizó varios metros a tras, cogió varios restos de piedra de la Técnica de la Explosión y los lanzó a su enemigo a la velocidad del Kashu Tenshin Amaguriken (Técnica de las Castañas Calientes).

"¡Kashu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Ryoga simplemente abrió su paraguas de combate y lo uso para repeler los proyectiles, y desde que era un paraguas de combate las rocas lanzadas no penetraron la tela roja. Ranma, decidiendo que era tiempo de recobrar la iniciativa, puso sus manos juntas y comenzó a juntar su ki. Ryoga, sintiendo lo que estaba por venir, hizo lo mismo.

"¡Makou Takabisha! (Huracán del Tigre)"

"¡ShiShiHoukoudan! (Rugido del León)"

Las ráfagas de ki roja y verde colisionaron en un segador destello y cuando la luz se despejo Ryoga fue sorprendido y cogido fuera de guardia por una patada en pleno vuelo de Ranma la cual conecto solidamente a un lado de la cabeza de Ryoga. Aparentemente había avanzado bastante cerca de tras de la ráfaga de ki para escabullirse sobre Ryoga, Ranma prontamente siguió su patada con un ataque a rango corto de las Castañas Calientes. Incapaz de evadirlas, Ryoga hizo lo mejor para bloquearlas pero, incapaz de mantenerse con la tremenda velocidad de Ranma, era probablemente de evadir solo uno de veinte golpes. Ryoga sintió la familiar rabia empezando a sobrellevarlo pero con el conocimiento de cuan importante era esta pelea Ryoga se contuvo y se agacho bajo la siguiente descarga de Ranma, haciendo un esfuerzo para barrer las piernas de Ranma bajo él aunque sabia que no funcionaria. Ranma salto sobre el barrido de piernas como Ryoga esperaba, pero Ryoga consiguió usar esta temporal abertura para rodar, poniéndose en cuclillas, y lanzarse a su aun volante oponente.

"¡Vamos Ryoga, sabes que no puedes vencerme en el air- urk!" Ranma empezó a decir confiadamente cuando cubrió su pecho con sus manos y uso el ataque de Ryoga para proyectarse aun mas alto solo para ser tomado de regreso un momento después por una bandana que se enrosco en su muñeca la cual Ryoga aparentemente había escondido hasta ahora.

"¿Estabas diciendo Ranma?" Ryoga replico con una rara sonrisa en su rostro cuando encontró a Ranma y los dos comenzaron a atacarse en el aire.

"¡Tiro de suerte P-chan!" Ranma replico molesto, usando su increíble velocidad y agilidad para bloqueara y evadir los rápidos golpes de Ryoga cuando pugno por ganar la ventaja en esta combate aéreo. Ryoga, aun así, se desunió antes de que esto pudiera pasar y callo hacia a tras, arrojando su paraguas contra Ranma otra ves. El joven de la coleta fácilmente la evadió, pero esto permitió a Ryoga aterrizar un segundo antes. Usando este tiempo para su ventaja, Ryoga inmediatamente se agacho y se impulso al cayente Ranma con gran velocidad y fuerza. Ranma se deslizo bajo el ataque e intento patear a Ryoga desde abajo, pero el muchacho perdido siguió el ejemplo de Ranma de hace un momento y se propulso así mismo en el aire fuera del ataque y cogió su retornante paraguas con su mano derecha justo para blandir un poderoso giro que dejo una fea incisión en el piso bajo él donde Ranma había estado hace menos de un segundo, habiendo rodado hacia la seguridad. Sin perder un momento, Ryoga aterrizó y corrió a Ranma con su paraguas extendida y repetidamente ataco con esta.

-¿Solo que clase de entrenamiento hizo es las montañas?- Ranma se pregunto incrédulo cuando ejecuto una intrincada danza de evasión. Habilidosamente evadiendo el paraguas de Ryoga, Ranma noto con un grado de preocupación que cada golpe se acercaba a su ritmo y que la crueldad del enviste de Ryoga estaba empezando a desgastarlo forzándolo a enfocarse enteramente en la defensa. La escalofriante idea de que en verdad podía perder esta pelea finalmente lo golpeo, y con ello, una nueva encontrada determinación.

-¡Soy Ranma Saotome!- Ranma penso para si mismo cuando evadió otro ataque y ondeo hacia la guardia de Ryoga. –¡Y yo nunca pierdo!-

"¡Kashu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

En los siguientes pocos segundos sobre cientos de puños azotaron la imponente figura de Ryoga cuando Ranma fue por una abertura, poniendo cada onza de su ki en este ataque. Ryoga presiono sus dientes en dolor pero no detuvo sus propio ataque, consiguiendo azotar su paraguas en el costado de Ranma y enviando a su rival varios metros lejos donde él asumió una estancia agachada e intento recuperarse, la brutal fuerza del paraguas le había causado una gran cantidad de daño y dolor y dejándole una terrible marca. Ryoga lucia poco mejor con docenas de magulladuras por toda su cara y pecho y un casi imperceptible destello se asomo en sus ojos.

"¿Listo para –cough- rendirte, Pchan?" Ranma se burlo, el momentáneo signo de debilidad no haciendo algo para desvanecer su ego o su confianza cuando cautelosamente se puso de pie.

Ryoga lo miro venenosamente. "Tendrás mejor suerte...ugh...convenciendo a la luna para rotar hacia a tras, Ranma ¡Ahora prepárate a morir!"

Ambos luchadores simultáneamente se lanzaron contra el otro con suficiente fuerza para lisiar a un hombre normal, y la pelea fue reiniciada.

------

Quince minutos pasaron.

"¡Muere Ranma!"

¡SLAM¡BOOM!

"¡No en tu vida P-chan!"

"¡Gr...ShiShiHoukoudan!"

"¡Makou Takabisha!"

Shhhhhhh…KA-BOOM!

Treinta minutos pasaron

"Makou Taka- ah rayos. Esto se esta volviendo molesto. ¡Me rindo!"

"¿Que¡¡¿En cerio?!!"

K-POW! K-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW!

"Heh. ¡Ingenuo!"

"¡¡¡Pagaras por ese sucio truco Ranma¡Bakusai Tenketsu!"

CRACK. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Una hora paso.

Cuando el reloj apunto la media noche la fiera batalla finalmente empezó a decaer, los cuerpos de ambos combatientes contusionados, adoloridos y ensangrentados. Uno de los ojos de Ryoga estaba hinchado y cerrado y su brazo derecho colgaba sin vida a su lado cuando hizo retroceder a Ranma con su confiable paraguas sobre el cicatrizado y devastado campo de Furinkan, no dejándole un instante. El labio de Ranma sangraba y su pierna izquierda se arrastraba cuando continuo su ahora desesperada evasión, la gran fuerza de tras de los envistes de Ryoga eran suficientes para dañarlo aun con solo pasar. Pesada transpiración bajaba por su rostro y su respiración era corta, solo bocanadas exhaustas. Su cuerpo no podría ser capas de mantenerse con la increíble demanda que él estaba pidiendo por mucho más, y cuando eso pasara la victoria de Ryoga sería inevitable. Ranma, consiente de esto, se había embarcado en un ataque final y estaba llevando a Ryoga en un patrón de espiral que podría ser familiar para el Muchacho Perdido sí no hubiera perdido su paciencia y estuviera ahora enfocándose totalmente en aplastar a Ranma.

"¡Afróntalo P-chan¡Nunca me vencerás¡Aun sí vivieras cien años yo aun seria mejor que tu!" Ranma lo molestaba cuando la espiral llegaba a su fin.

Por un momento Ryoga vio rojo pero inmediatamente suprimió el sentimiento de rabia. –¡No le dejes hacerte cometer un error, Ryoga! Puedes ganar esta pelea, pero sí dejas que tu rabia se anteponga él solo te llevara hacia...- ...Una mirada de horror cruzo el rostro de Ryoga cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. –¡Oh mierda!-

"¡Hiryu Shoten Ha! (El Dragón Volador)" Ranma entono con una sonrisa y un uppercut cuando un huracán de devastador ki rojo se formo alrededor de él y envolvió a Ryoga en un terrorífico abrazo. El rugir de los vientos podía ser escuchado varias cuadras a lo lejos.

-Perdí otra ves,- Ryoga pensó lastimosamente, la destructiva claridad de la depresión permitiéndole enfocarse a trabes del dolor del lacerante viento y ki cuando fue lanzado hacia el cielo. –Siempre pierdo. Maldición¿por que nunca puedo ganar? Akane, lo siento. Te he decepcionado. Siempre... te decepciono-

"¡PERFECT SHISHIHOUKOUDAN!"

Con un ultimo, y angustioso grito a los cielos, la depresión de Ryoga fue dada una horrorificante forma. Una columna de sólido ki verde erupciono de la volante figura de Ryoga y se elevo hacia el cielo como en verdad un poderoso rugido de león antes de sucumbir al decaído espíritu del creador y caer en forma de una esfera hacia el oscuro y solitario mundo de abajo. Los remanentes del Hiryu Shoten Ha no perdieron velocidad en lo mas leve, y aun así la esfera de oscuro sentimiento continuo ganando velocidad y se estrello con aplastante fuerza contra Ranma, formando un cráter de mas de una docena de metros. Un momento después Ryoga también sucumbió ante la gravedad y se desplomo hacia la tierra, su cuerpo estrellándose en la Secundaria Furinkan y rompiendo a trabes de piso tras piso hasta que el frío piso detuvo su descenso.

Un minuto paso con ningún sonido siendo escuchado mas que de los escombros que caían del edificio y que se movían en el cráter mas allá. Otro minuto paso con ninguna señal de movimiento de alguno de los combatientes salvo por sonido de sus respiraciones. Un tercer minuto paso, y Ranma finalmente se movió. Débilmente saliendo de la tierra que estaba sobre él, se sentó y temblorosamente y sorprendentemente se puso de pie. Bamboleándose, subió del cráter y lentamente inspecciono la escuela secundaria donde Ryoga había caído.

"Heh. Yo gane otra ves P-" Ranma empezó a decir solo para detenerse en asombro cuando una sección de la pared exterior se derrumbo revelando la silueta de un muy familiar y aun de pie Muchacho Perdido. Quizás era a causa de que Ryoga había estado mas calmado que lo usual o quizás él había ganado algo de resistencia de las anteriores veces que había recibido dicho final, pero por cualquiera que fuese la razón el Hiryu Shoten Ha no logro acabarlo esta ves. Usando su paraguas como un bastón para caminar, Ryoga se movió hacia Ranma.

"¡Esta pelea no a urg... terminado todavía, Ranma!" Ryoga grito roncamente, las heridas empezando a sobrellevarlo a pesar de su determinación para continuar. "¡No mientras pueda... aun hacer... esto!"

"Shi..."

Ranma parpadeo. –No puede ser. No hay un jodido modo que el pueda aun tener suficiente ki para formar un ShiShiHoukoudan. ¡Es solo imposible!-

A pesar de los pensamientos de Ranma, una pequeña esfera de ki verde se formo en la palma de Ryoga.

"¡Shi…"

-¡No le dejare derrotarme¡Soy Ranma Saotome, y nunca pierdo¡Puedo vencerlo como lo he hecho varias veces en el pasado¡Se que puedo!- Ranma pensó precipitadamente, juntando su confianza cuando se preparo para responder en la misma forma que Ryoga.

"...Houkoudan!"

"¡MakouTakabisha!"

Las dos técnicas eran meras sombras de su poder normal, pero su colisión aun produjo un sonoro boom. Ranma, completamente exhausto, débilmente parado se pregunto que pasaría ahora. El lanzado paraguas de combate, el cual había estado escondido en la estela del ShiShiHoukoudan de Ryoga, respondió su pregunta al prontamente chocar estrepitosamente contra el rostro de Ranma, el extremo del frente golpeando primero.

"¡Sucio pequeño cerdo! Esa fue urg... mi...idea..." Ranma arrastro las palabras cuando finalmente no pudo mas y colapso inconciente sobre el dañado piso.

Una sonrisa de pura felicidad se deslizó a trabes de las facciones de Ryoga. "Yo...gane.¡En verdad gane¡Si¡Wahoo¡Yippee¡Finalmente derrote a Ranma¡Derrote a Ranma! Gane-oh diantr..." Ryoga también arrastro las palabras cuando igualmente cansado, se unió a Ranma en el suelo en el sueño de la inconciencia.

En otro lado, en la oscuridad de la noche, Tomoko Sonrió.


	3. Progresión Hacia Abajo

Titulo Traducido: Juntos – Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia

Titulo Original: Together - A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Autor: Rowan Seven

Breve Reseña: Una fuente mágica hace uno de los deseos de Nodoka realidad en un modo que ella ni deseaba ni esperaba.

Advertencia: Ranma ½ pertenece a Viz Communications y a Rumiko Takahashi. No estoy haciendo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

------

Capitulo 3 – Progresión Hacia Abajo

"¿Qué has hecho esta ves, tonto?" una vos familiar de mujer pregunto.

Con reflejos nacidos de ser golpeado repetidamente por un mazo, Ranma despertó con un sobresalto y se puso de pie, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de tal acción un momento después cuando su cuerpo grito en dolor, aun no estaba totalmente recuperado de su batalla con Ryoga.

-Ryoga. Me venció-

Erizándose en shock y rabia, Ranma rápidamente miro a sus alrededores, reconociendo el daño en el campo de la escuela Furinkan, varios compañeros de clases estaban alrededor, y la preocupante mirada de Akane en un unirforme escolar ante él, pero nada del Muchacho Perdido. Su búsqueda llego a su fin cuando su cuerpo se rindió y callo de rodilla en el suelo con un gruñido.

"¿Ranma estas bien?" una preocupada Akane preguntó, su cabello corto azul apenas alcanzaban la parte superior de sus marrones ojos, cuando automáticamente se agacho y tomo una mirada de cerca, sonrojándose en vérguenza un momento después cuando se dio cuenta de como sus acciones podían ser tomadas después. Se aparto un poco así ella no pareciese tan preocupada.

"Estoy….algo…bien," Ranma respondió mientras presionaba sus dientes, tercamente poniéndose de pie otra ves. Akane tentativamente le ofreció una mano la cual él molestamente aparto, demasiado orgulloso y molesto para aceptar ayuda esta ves. "¡Yo…no necesito…tu ayuda!"

Akane se paralizo y la familiar mascara de cólera cubrió sus facciones. "¡Bien, como quieras Ranma. La próxima ves que desaparezcas por una noche entera y preocupes a toda la familia no perderé un poco de sueño en buscarte!"

"¿Tu…argh…estabas buscándome….anoche?" Ranma inquirió, sorprendido y sonando levemente conmovido. Aun así, de inmediato arruino cualquier reacción honesta de sus sentimientos cuando prosiguió con sus siguientes palabras. "No tienes que…hacerlo fea marimacho. Puedo…cuidar de mi mismo."

"¡Ranma eres un idiota!"

¡BAM!

Nuevamente, Ranma callo al suelo, su cabeza doliéndole y medio desorientado cuando una furiosa Akane lo miraba hacia abajo, mazo en mano. –Yo y mi gran boca,- Ranma pensó secamente cuando miro hacia su prometida.

"Para tu información, Ranma. ¡No estaba preocupada por ti¡Solo te busque anoche para calmar a mi padre, nada más!" Akane aseveró, ningún trazo de su preocupación a la vista. Los estudiantes cercanos, acostumbrados a tales escenas, continuaron mirando alrededor, como si esperasen por algo.

"¡Ranma… no has estado despierto por cinco minutos y ya has insultado a Akane¡Como te atreves!" una irritada y enojada vos de hombre grito de a tras. Ranma, de su lugar en el suelo, giro su cabeza y finalmente le dio una ojeada a la persona que había estado buscando. Ryoga Hibiki lo miraba desde una cierta distancia, usando su paraguas para apoyarse y luciendo levemente mejor de lo que Ranma se sentía.

"Ryoga," Ranma dijo igualmente, renegando a su rival y haciendo un doloroso esfuerzo por levantarse otra ves, determinado a no sufrir la desgracia de tener que mirarlo desde el suelo. Mucho para su ira, cuando estaba haciéndolo Akane camino hacia Ryoga y empezó a examinar sus heridas con una amigable y preocupada mirada en su rostro.

"Estas herido," Akane sentenció, la preocupación que había sido previamente dirigida a Ranma era ahora evidente en su vos cuando estaba al lado de Ryoga. ¿Deseas que te lleve con el Dr. Tolú?"

Ryoga rió nerviosamente, dicha risa arruinada al final por una tos. "Nah, estaré bien Akane. Me he recuperado de –cough- peores."

Akane aun no lucia completamente convencida. "Bueno, si cambias de parecer solo dilo. Estaré mas que feliz de ayudarte, Ryoga."

El espíritu de Ryoga se elevo cuando un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Ranma rodó sus ojos. "Heh, muchas –cough- gracias, Akane. Tu preocupación significa…mucho para –cough- mi."

Akane sonrió sinceramente. "Lo que sea por un amigo." Ella giro su cabeza y le dio una acida mirada a Ranma, convenientemente no viendo la decaída expresión de Ryoga la cual reemplazo con su usual severo rostro momentos después.

"Si, amigos. Que agradable," le Muchacho Perdido murmuro tranquilamente para si mismo, emociones nuevamente tomando cuesta abajo. El suspiro trágicamente, un sonido que Akane confundió con un signo del dolor físico en el que estaba. Ofreciéndole una mano y un hombro para apoyarse, un pensamiento se le ocurrió.

"Así que¿Quién de ustedes gano?" pregunto ella curiosamente, ayudando a un Ryoga alternativamente contento de estar tan cerca de ella y deprimido que Akane aun pensara de él como solo un amigo, caminaron hasta Ranma quien estaba tratado lo mejor que podía de mirar furiosamente al Muchacho Perdido. "después de todo es obvio que ustedes dos tuvieron un duelo anoche aunque Ranma no parecía deseoso de decírmelo no se porque."

Ranma hizo una mueca, tanto por el veneno en las palabras de Akane y el desmayo de tener que revelar su derrota a todos. Aun, una promesa era una promesa, aun aunque no sabia como iría a vivir con esto. "Ryoga-"

"Eso fue un –cough- empate," Ryoga interrumpió la confesión de Ranma, poniendo en shock al artista marcial de la coleta y consiguiendo una confusa mirada de Akane. Dando una rápida y amenazante mirada a Ranma, Ryoga giro su atención a Akane y empezó a explicar.

"Ranma me atrapo con un –cough- Hiryu Shoten Ha al mismo tiempo que yo –cough- lo golpeé con un Perfec ShiShiHoukoudan. Ambos conseguimos ponernos –cough- de pie después de eso solo para desmayarnos momentos después," Ryoga le dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ranma y todos los demás escucharan. Unos cuantos decepcionados mugidos se escucharon en la multitud cercana quienes aparentemente habían estado esperando un final mas excitante.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, mentalmente visualizando el resultado decidiendo que eso podría explicar el daño causado al campo de la escuela. "Bueno," ella dijo amablemente, "estoy contenta de que no estés seriamente lastimado, Ryoga. Ranma puede ser un verdadero tonto cuando lo desea."

"¡Hey¡Mejor un tonto que una fea marimacho, Akane!" Ranma grito, saliendo de su paralizado estupor y mirándola. Una imagen de Akane golpeándolo otra ves con su mazo lo detuvo de insultarla aun mas, y en ves intento calmarse un poco. En un nivelado tono él pregunto, "Mira, Akane¿puedo…hablar con Ryoga unos minutos…en privado? Hay algo… importante que me gustaría hablar con él."

"No te preocupes Akane. Estaré bien," Ryoga el dijo asegurándoselo, notando la preocupada mirada que le daba. "A demás, hay algo que me –cough- gustaría discutir con Ranma también."

Akane no queriendo se retiro. "Bien, sí estas seguro. Aun así, si necesitas alguna ayuda Ryoga, solo pídela. No estaré lejos." Notoriamente ignorando a Ranma, ella se alejo.

Ryoga y Ranma se acercaron lo que faltaba de distancia y estuvieron de pie en silencio encarándose él uno al otro, tomando nota de las heridas del otro y tratando de decidir quien estaba mas herido. Rompiendo el silencio, Ranma, en vos apenas audible, hizo la pregunta que estaba plagándole.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste a Akane la verdad?"

Ryoga meneo la cabeza y suspiro algo desganadamente. "Ranma, la única razón por la que no perdí la conciencia al mismo tiempo que tu fue a causa de que estaba usando mi –cough- paraguas para ayudarme a estar de pie. Sí hubiese estado peleando desarmado tu…podrías haber ganado," él admitió desganadamente, presionando su puño derecho en agravio. "Sí este fuese a ser nuestra –cough- batalla conclusiva, entonces yo diría que terminamos iguales."

Ranma parpadeo, sorprendido de lo que Ryoga estaba diciendo. "Pero…tu aun ganaste."

Ryoga se encogió de hombros, un aire de melancolía sobre él "¿Y que? No es como sí tu no… me hubieras vencido varias veces en el pasado. Estoy contento de que fui victorioso esta ves, pero –cough- realisticamente se que eso no significa que soy mejor que tu. Yo diría que un empate es lo mejor que puedo –cough- esperar justo ahora."

-Al menos hasta que consiga mas entrenamiento- Ryoga pensó silenciosamente para sí mismo, el tiempo pasado en el piso y los golpes a la cabeza le habían dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que él veía como una proyección planeada lo que la mayoría de la gente llamaría sentido común. –Sí admito mi victoria Ranma entrenara cada minuto de cada día para derrotarme, pero sí el resto de Nerima no lo sabe él no sentirá la misma presión para mejorar y quizás, sí yo entreno cada minuto de cada día, nuestra siguiente batalla no será tan igualada. Heh.-

Una conflictiva expresión cruzo por las facciones de Ranma cuando internamente debatió sí debería o no aceptar las palabras de Ryoga y encarar el valor que ellas implicaban. Mientras él encontraba odioso la noción de ser igual a alguien, él tenia que admitir que Ryoga lo había derrotado en una pelea justa y que la vida podía volverse un poco mas fácil si no se quejaba. A demás, sí él entrenaba cada minuto de cada día de seguro él vencería al Muchacho Perdido la próxima ves. Finalmente, sonrió débilmente.

"Gracias hombre," Ranma empezó a decir "Te debo una."

"¡¡¿QUEIN IRA A PAGAR LAS REPARACIONES?!!" un inusualmente estresado Director Kuno, habiendo llegado a la escena, interrumpió sonoramente, un tono de pánico en su vos. ¡¡¡AH YO YA HABIA ASIGNADO EL PRESUPUESTO DEL COLEGIO PARA MI PASAJE A HAWAI!!!"

"¡Er…chauRnamametengoqueir!" Ryoga dijo apuradamente, decidiendo que ahora podría ser un buen momento para perderse y se alejo tan rápido como pudo con su paraguas.

"¡DalemissaludosaAkane!"

Ranma parpadeo una ves, no acostumbrado a ver a Ryoga huir de algo, antes que el impacto total de las acciones del Muchacho Perdido sean registrados. "¡Hey, regresa aquí Ryoga¡Eres tan culpable como yo por estos daños¡Al menos déjame perderme contigo!"

------

"RANMA SAOTOME, REPORTESE AL SALON DE ECONOMIA DOMESTICA EN EL ACTO. RANMA SAOTOME, REPORTESE AL SALON DE ECONOMIA DOMESTICA EN EL ACTO" el sistema de parlantes de Furinkan resonó.

"Seguro, anúncialo a todos porque no," Ranma chica murmuró, caminando hacia la clase de Ec Domestica con el mismo desgano que ella usualmente reservaba para aproximarse a la habitación de Happosai, sus ojos viendo de un lado a otro solo en caso de que el director estuviese aún queriendo castigarla por los daños hacia la escuela o para tratar de cortar su cabello.

"No es como si quisiese tomar esta clase en primer lugar," Ranma chica murmuro irritadamente para si misma, continuando su desganado paso. "¡Maldito director por hacerme llegar tarde y forzarme a hacer esto¡Maldito Ryoga por huir antes de que él pudiese ser resondrado también¡Y maldita esa tubería de agua por romperse y mojarme¿Que demonios pasa con este lugar y el agua fría?"

Habiendo finalmente llegado a su destino, Ranma suspiro y dejo tales preguntas para después. Con bastante duda, ella toco sobre la puerta de madera y espero para por una respuesta.

"Puedes pasar," una suave y dulce vos femenina respondió. Encogiéndose de hombros y con una silencioso plegaria a los cielos, Ranma abrió la puerta y entro al salón de Ec Domestica.

"Debes de ser Ranma Saotome," dijo una adulta pero aún moderadamente atractiva mujer con largo y sedoso cabello y usando una simple camisa beige y falda blanca con un mandil, volteando su rostro hacia su invitado con una amigable sonrisa, sus gentiles ojos azules encontrando los de Ranma. "Soy Taji Kyoko. Un gusto el conocerte."

Al examinar la cocina y, exepto por las dos, el salón de clases estaba vació, Ranma frunció el seño levemente y miro unas pulgadas hacia arriba a su nueva maestra, internamente maldiciendo la baja estatura de su forma de mujer. "Ranma Saotome mucho gusto. ¿Puedo preguntar por que no hay algún otro estudiante aquí, señorita Taiji?"

"Es Sra. Taiji, y después de leer tus datos imagine que sería mejor sí tuviéramos una discusión privada antes de que empieces en mi clase así que le di a los otros estudiantes el día libre," explico Kyoko, señalando a una mesa de madera con dos sillas una frente a la otra cerca de allí. "Por favor tome asiento, Señorita Saotome."

Haciendo un gesto de molestia a la mención de "Señorita", Ranma aun así camino hacia la mesa y se sentó, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una casi desafiante mirada en sus ojos. Correctamente imaginado que su nueva estudiante era una individua muy testaruda, Kyoko suspiro suavemente y se reclino en el asiento frente a Ranma.

"Ahora, Señorita Saotome, después de leer la información en sus archivos, tengo unas cuantas preguntas que me gustaría hacerle," la profesora inició la conversación con un nervioso tono en su vos. "Por favor no tome lo que voy a decir en un mal modo, pero…¿es cierto que en verdad es usted un muchacho?"

Ranma parpadeo varias veces en rápida sucesión, momentáneamente tomada por sorpresa por lo despistada de la Sra. Taiji. -¿No todos saben sobre mi maldición en esta escuela?-

Mal interpretando la reacción de Ranma, la Sra. Taiji rió nerviosamente. "Perdón, sabia que esa pregunta debe haber sonado ridícula. Es solo que con los rumores que he escuchado sobre usted y la mención de algún lugar llamada Jusenkyo sus archivos escolares, sentí que era mejor asegurarme. Tratare de aclarar esta confusión en la oficina."

Decidiendo arreglar esto de una ves antes de que las cosas fueran mas lejos, Ranma meneo su cabeza, y descruzo los brazos, y enderezó su postura. "Eso no será necesario Sra. Taiji. Yo realmente soy un muchacho."

La Sra. Taiji se congelo, instantáneamente mirando al rostro de Ranma, lentamente cambiando su escrutinio a los definitivamente pechos de mujer de Ranma, y entonces mirando de nuevo a los ojos de Ranma. "¿Podría repetir?"

Ranma suspiro, no luciendo muy feliz de tener que explicarlo otra ves."Mire, mi padre me llevo a un viaje de entrenamiento a los valles de China llamado Yusenkyo llenos con fosas maldecidas. Caes en una de esas fosas y te transformas en lo que sea que se halla ahogado allí al contacto con el agua fría. Agua caliente revierte la transformación." Viendo la continua mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de la Sra. Taiji, ella siguió, "Puedo demostrarlo sí desea."

"¡No!" Kyoko grito rápidamente, luciendo levemente avergonzada. "Me refiero, a que no será necesario, Señorita Saot-er…,¿que tal sí solo te llamo Ranma?" Viendo a Ranma asentir en acuerdo, la Sra. Taiji continuo. "Viéndote transformar justo ahora puede no ser la mejor idea. Yo solo me he mudado a Nerima hace unas pocas semanas con mi esposo y aún no me he acostumbrado a…la impregnación de rarezas de este lugar," ella explico.

"Eh, Nerima no es tan malo," Ranma comento, consiguiendo otra mirada de shock de la Sra. Taiji quien no sabía que Ranma tenia poco sentido de lo que se constituía como una vida normal.

"Er…prosiguiendo, escuche que el director como que te forzó a tomar esta clase," Sra. Taiji dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema. "Se que debe de ser una muy frustrante experiencia, y me disculpo. Aun así, ahora que estas aquí, te recomiendo tratar de hacer lo mejor de esta situación. Ec Domestica puede ser una clase muy valuable, le enseña a una persona una gran cantidad de importantes habilidades para la vida tales como cocinar, limpiar, mantenimiento del hogar-"

"Nada de lo cual yo necesito saber mas de lo que ya se," Ranma interrumpió sonoramente, volviendo a cruzar los brazos. "Esos son deberes de chicas."

Mordiendo su lengua así ella no dijese que Ranma ciertamente lucia como una chica ahora, la Sra. Taiji decidió tomar otra táctica. Después de todo, Ranma era ahora su estudiante le gustase o no, y era su responsabilidad tratar de asegurarse que ella aprendiera algo de todo esto, un proceso que podría en mucho ayudar a Ranma sí desease tomar la clase.

"Por supuesto, sí no estas apto, supongo que podría tratar de convencer al director para cambiar de idea. Después de todo, no todos pueden manejar Ec Domestica," Sra. Taiji dijo, bastante segura de que aún sí Ranma no caía por este truco el Director Kuno aún no cambiaría de parecer.

El ojo izquierdo de Ranma se crispo, un seguro signo de que su orgullo fue picado. "¿No apto¡Cepa usted que soy mejor que cualquier chica, y sí Akane puede pasar esta clase entonces ciertamente yo también puedo!"

Decidiendo saber quien era Akane después y porque su predecesor había resaltado el nombre de Akane en rojo y escrito las palabras "¡Abandone toda esperanza y verifique su seguro medico!" junto a ello, la Sra. Taiji efectuó una dudosa expresión. "Yo seriamente dudo eso, Ranma. Tus datos indican poco interés para cualquier cosa que no envuelva actividad física, y basado sobre lo que he visto en tu actitud hasta ahora ciertamente eso no ayuda mucho."

"¡No hay nada de malo con mi actitud!" Ranma insistió, convenientemente olvidando las cientos de veces que las personas habían dicho lo contrario. "¡Es solo que no deseo tomar esta clase¡Es tan…femenino!"

Tomo mucho esfuerzo para la Sra. Taiji prevenirse así misma de rodar sus ojos a lo que estaba volviéndose rápidamente claro que Ranma tenia una actitud sexista, pero ella sabía que sí quería tener éxito debía tomar a Ranma seriamente.

"Muchos hombres tomas Ec Domestica, Ranma," la Sra. Taiji acentuó. "¿Estas diciendo que eso los hace menos masculinos?" ella adhirió dulcemente.

Dándose cuenta que había sido atrapada en un verbal no terreno de hombres, Ranma trato de salir del metafórico agujero que ella misma había cavado. "No, es solo que-"

"Sí tienes miedo de fallar en mi clase, imagino que no hay nada que pueda hacer," la Sra. Taiji interrumpió, mirando a Ranma con falsa lastima y decepción que todo profesor experimentado aprende a efectuar para motivar a sus estudiantes.

Una sacudida circulo por todo el cuerpo de Ranma cuando la acusación de Kyoko se acentuó. "¿Miedo¡Ranma Saotome no tiene miedo de nada!" ella replico furiosamente, levantando y azotando sus manos sobre la mesa, acentuadamente no mencionando que los gatos eran una exepción.

"Entonces toma la clase," la Sra. Taiji dijo seriamente. "Pruébamelo y a ti misma que no estas temerosa de hacer algo un poco diferente. Después de todo¿Qué tienes que perder?"

Ranma estaba por hacer otra furiosa replica cuando se dio cuanta de algo. Dejando la tención drenarse de sí, ella calmadamente se sentó y fijo su atención en el rostro de la Sra. Taiji."¿Estabas deliberadamente provocándome, cierto?"

La Sra. Taiji asintió. "Si, y me disculpo sí soné ruda. Mira, Ranma, todo lo que deseo es que pongas un honesto esfuerzo en esta clase. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, Ec Domestica no te transformara en una dócil ama de casa. Esto meramente impartirá habilidades que serán muy útiles en el mundo real después de la secundaria. Solo dale un intento a ver que pasa¿de acuerdo? Puedes descubrir que incluso lo disfrutas."

"Dudo eso," Ranma replico, pensando sobre la sugerencia de la Sra. Taiji y finalmente llegando a una decisión, "pero imagino que puedo darle un intento. ¡Solo no espere que sea muy entusiasta sobre ello!"

La Sra. Taiji sonrió . "Gracias, Ranma. Eso es todo lo que pedía. Tu primera real clase será mañana. Todo lo que necesitas ya esta aquí así que todo lo que necesitas es venir, preferiblemente con una mente abierta" ella adhirió.

"Entiendo eso," Ranma replico, no amablemente. Un momento de silencio paso. Finalmente, Ranma pregunto "¿Algo más?"

Kyoko meneo la cabeza negativamente. "No, eso es todo. Puede irte ahora, y buena suerte con el resto del día."

"Gracias" Ranma dijo sinceramente, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Con el modo que mi vida es, seguramente lo necesitare."

------

Una semana paso, y el típico caos de Nerima reinaba. Kodachi compro una gema mágica que supuestamente concedía deseos pero en realidad liberaba un maquiavélico zorro espiritual quien, después de jugar trucos sobre todos y causar numerosos mal entendidos, fue finalmente resellado por Happosai después de cometer el error de interferir con su recolección de pantys; un Maestro de Artes Marciales de Dance-Dance Revolution apareció y reto a Ranma a un duelo, gano, y fue después derrotado en al revancha cuando Ranma rompió su sistema de sonido electrónico; Ukyo y Shampoo fueron forzadas a hacer equipo con el fin de eliminar al restaurante rival en la forma de El Comedor Italiano Alfonso de Medici le Ferdinand III y sus Tallarines de Ultimate Victory; y Azusa trato de tomar un lindo perro nombrado Menchi de una increíblemente hiperactiva chica llamada Exel, resultando en una persecución que eventualmente envolvió a la mayoría de artistas marciales que habitaban Nerima y culmino en un gratis para todos en la recientemente reparada Secundaria Furinkan, forzando al Director Kuno a posponer aún más sus vacaciones para conseguir el suficiente dinero para pagar las reparaciones.

En verdad, las dos únicas exepciones a la regla eran la ausencia de Ryoga (lo cual realmente no era extraordinario desde que él podía estar perdido por semanas) y la inusual impaciencia de Ranma por asistir a la escuela. Mucho para su sorpresa, Ranma estaba encontrando que disfrutaba Ec Domestica y aún estaba consiguiendo buenas notas en ello. Había algo sobre el que hacer del hogar que él encontraba relajante, y para no ser disturbado por esto él ingenuamente asistía a clase en su forma femenina desde que definitivamente no iría a ser visto haciendo tareas femeninas en su forma de varón.

Aún, en Nerima, había una ley sin especificar que cuando el caos empieza a entirse normal, otro factor podría ser insertado para empeorar las cosas. Simplemente diciendo, aún sí eso fuese solo una menor calma antes de la tormenta del siglo, solo no podría evitarse.

A demás, eso no debería de ser tanta sorpresa para Soun Tendo cuando abrió la puerta de su casa un día para encontrar a Nodoka Saotome de pie en el otro lado, con una maleta de viaje en la mana.

"Hola Soun. Mi casa se incendió, e ira a tomar unas semanas para que la compañía de reconstrucción repare todos los daños. ¿Sí no fuese mucha molestia, estaba preguntándome sí podría quedarme aquí por un tiempo?" ella pregunto esperanzadamente, una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

La siguiente fase de la maldición de Tomoko había empezado.


	4. Adiós, Hola

Titulo Traducido: Juntos – Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia

Titulo Original: Together - A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Autor: Rowan Seven

Breve Reseña: Una fuente mágica hace uno de los deseos de Nodoka realidad en un modo que ella ni deseaba ni esperaba.

Advertencia: Ranma ½ pertenece a Viz Communications y a Rumiko Takahashi. No estoy haciendo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

------

Capitulo 4 – Adiós, Hola

Ranma y Genma son mas iguales de lo que la mayoría de las personas podría imaginar. Mientras era verdad que Ranma toma su honor mas seriamente que Genma y tiene una arrogancia de una milla de largo, padre e hijo comparten el mismo monstruoso apetito, talento para las artes marciales, y, a veces, instintos de auto preservación, lo que explica porque los dos Saotomes estaban desesperadamente escondidos en medio de su habitación con las puertas cerradas tras ellos, aunque para ser dicho de mejor manera eran una jovencita y un panda.

"No puedo creer que Soun permitiera que mi madre se quedara aquí. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" Ranma chica murmuro preocupadamente para su padre de donde ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el piso. "¡No quiero quedarme como una chica los 24-7!"

#El sendero de un artista marcial es estrecho e implasentero, muchacho. Piensa de esto como una prueba de poder de voluntad# Genma-panda enseño sus paneles calmadamente, que saco de algún desconocido lugar donde los tenía guardados.

"Es fácil decirlo para ti, viejo. Tu no eres él que tendrá que actuar como una chica por quien sabe cuanto" Ranma replicó sonoramente, sacudiendo sus manos en desmayo. "¡Yo aún tendré que usar un uniforme escolar de chica!" ella se estremeció al pensamiento de la posible reacción que Kuno podría tener.

Genma-panda se encogió de hombros. #Un sacrificio necesario, Ranma. Después de todo, es esto o –gulp- seppuku# se leyó en otro cartel. #Ademas¿no puedes cambiarte de camino a la escuela?#

Ranma parpadeo. "Sabes, eso puede funcionar. Tendrá que ser en la clínica del Doc Tofu por supuesto, pero dudo que le importe. Hmp, supongo que tienes buenas ideas de ves en cuando papa."

#¿De ves en cuando? Debes de saber que estoy lleno de buenas ideas# Genma-panda replico indignadamente, cartel en mano en tiempo record.

"Entonces explica por que estamos en este embrollo" Ranma retó ácidamente, favoreciendo a su padre con una ruda mirada.

#Er…me rindo en esa# Genma replico nerviosamente, empezando a sudar. Un pensamiento repentinamente cruzo su mente. #Di¿Por qué tienes un uniforme de chica de todos modos?#

"Siempre estar preparado" Ranma chica recito con un suspiro. "Imagine que podría ser un buen disfraz algún día, y desde que el uniforme escolar de Akane no… encaja mi figura muy bien…." Ranma bajo la vos algo avergonzada, y se estremeció, diciendo defensivamente, "pareció una buena idea en aquel entonces."

Genma-panda asintió su negra y blanca cabeza en entendimiento. #Una sabia decisión de acción. En verdad has heredado mi brillantes.#

Ranma rodó sus ojos. "Como sea Papa. ¿por que no usas esa auto proclamada 'brillantes' para imaginar que voy a hacer con mis ropas? No estoy ansioso de responder alguna pregunta que Mama pudiese tener para mi si empieza a ayudar a Kasumi con la lavandería y va a trabes de mis ropas."

#Una cosa a la ves, mi muchacho. Además, estoy seguro de que serás capas de pensar algo por ti mismo. Considéralo parte de tu entrenamiento Genma-panda sugirió, ignorando las mirada que Ranma le daba, y haciendo otra pregunta. #¿Por que estas preocupado de todos modos? Cierto, nuestras vidas están al borde, pero rápidos pensadores deberían ser capases de responder cualquier….difícil pregunta que se diese.#

"Es solo que… quiero que Mama este orgullosa de mi, aún si es como esto," Ranma revelo dudosa y honestamente, luciendo inusualmente inseguro de si mismo. "Quiero que ella piense que tubo una influencia en la vida de Ranko, aunque sea solo para animarla un poco. Ella siempre parece tan…triste."

No sabiendo como responder a esta confesión, Genma-panda escucho a sus instintos paternales por una ves, poniéndose de pie, y levemente dándole palmadas su hijo, temporalmente hija, en la espalda tan suaves como su crecida forma le permitía. Con una será y solemne expresión que ciertamente no pertenecía a la cara de un panda, él suspiro, #Entiendo.#

Después de eso, no había mucho que decir.

------

La mañana siguiente fue como podría ser esperado. Con Ranma chica midiendo sus modales ahora que Nodoka estaba alrededor por el temor a una llamada de atención y Genma-panda expulsado de la mesa de comer, el desayuno fue inusualmente calmado y tranquilo. Saliendo para la escuela y cambiándose de ropa y de genero en la clínica del Dr. Tofu después de una rápida explicación al levemente confuso pero deseoso doctor en ayudar. En verdad, las cosas estaban yendo tan calmadamente que Ranma sospecho que algo estaba en camino para arruinar las cosas.

"¡Aah¡Pervertido!"

Las mujeres gritaron de alteración en una calle cercana dirigido a un familiar diminuto, pervertido, y horrorificadamente poderoso viejo pareció probar que Ranma estaba en lo correcto.

------

"Ukyo¿puedo hablarte por un momento, por favor?" Ranma, vestido en el uniforme escolar de la Secundaria Furinkan, pregunto tranquilamente cuando se aproximo a su prometida en las afueras de la escuela, una seria y pensativa expresión en su rostro, añadiendo un momento después, "¿en privado?"

"Por supuesto Ranchan," Ukyo, la hermosa, y ocasional travesti amiga de infancia de Ranma quien estaba usando el uniforme de los muchachos, replico con una amigable sonrisa. Los dos entonces caminaron hasta un árbol cercano, se sentaron, y tomaron sus respectivos almuerzos los cuales lucían bastante bien ya que Ukyo era una experta cocinera de okonomiyaki y el de Ranma había sido preparado por su madre quien era una experta cocinera.

"¿Así, que es lo que deseabas hablar cariño?" Ukyo pregunto un tanto nerviosa, su mente llena de imposibles y románticas fantasías. –¡Quizás Ranchan ira a pedirme una cita¡O mejor aún, decirme que finalmente acepto nuestro compromiso! O quizás.- ella pensó, prácticamente dándolo por hecho, -el quería disculparse por no tener suficiente dinero para pagar los intereses en su cuenta y preguntar sí yo podría ser lo bastante amable para extender su crédito por un tiempo más.- Realisticamente pensando, ella sabía que las tres cosas eran inverosímiles probabilidades. Ranchan, lindo y nobles como es, era también indeciso, insensitivo, y un conchudo, cualidades que ella culpaba a Genma por implantárselos en su hijo aunque ella amaba a su prometido en el modo que era.

Girando sus pulgares y luciendo bastante avergonzado, Ranma la miro y empezó a hablar. "Yo se cuan salvaje los rumores pueden volverse aquí, y para prevenir cualquier mal entendido por los que Nerima es famoso imagine que deberías saber sobre esto tan pronto como es posible."

"¿Saber sobre que Ranma¿No te abras conseguido otra prometida, no?" Ukyo pregunto sospechosamente, sus ojos enarcándose cuando contuvo una refleja acción para desenfundar la gigante espátula en su espalda.

"¡No!" Ranma inmediatamente y tangentemente negó, murmurando para sí, "Dios sabe que ya tengo suficientes." Mas fuerte, rápidamente dijo, "Mi-madre-esta-de-visita-pero-a-causa-de-una-estupida-promesa-que-Papa-hiso-tengo-que –pretender-ser-'Ranko'-asi-que-no-esteas-sorprendida-sí-me-ves-actuando-como-una-chica."

Ukyo levanto una cuestionantte ceja. "¿Te importaría repetirlo otra ves Ranchan¿Un poco mas lento también?"

Con un pesado suspiro, Ranma repitió su historia. "Antes de que mi padre me llevara a nuestro viaje de entrenamiento cuando yo era un niño, mi madre, Nodoka, le hizo hacer la promesa que yo me convertiría un hombre entre hombres o nosotros cometeríamos seppuku. Desde que esta maldición que tengo me convierte en una chica parte del tiempo, no puedo mantener esa promesa hasta que encuentre una cura. Mientras tanto, cuando ella nos visita, yo pretendo ser Ranko Tendo, la prima de Akane, y desafortunadamente párese que Mama, quien creía que Papa y yo estábamos en un nuevo viaje de entrenamiento, estará quedándose en la casa de los Tendo por un buen tiempo esta ves. Y por eso, sí me ves fuera de la escuela en mi forma de mujer actuando como una chica, no pienses mal de eso. Es solo una actuación, y sí pudieses pretender tambíen hasta que mi madre se retire lo apreciaría, Ucchan."

"Por supuesto Ranma. Haría todo por ti" Ukyo respondió sinceramente, una simpática mirada en sus ojos, "¿pero realmente piensas que tu madre podría demandar que cometas seppuku sí ella lo descubre?" Eso parese un poco...severo."

"Ni lo menciones" Ranma comento duramente, la amargura momentánea despareciendo un segundo después cuando el amor por su madre se impuso. "No me mal entiendas. Mama es una buena persona y todo, pero ella es muy...tradicionalista y toma el honor muy seriamente. Incluso carga una katana junto con ella."

"Ouch. Bueno Ranma, puedes contar con mi ayuda en lo que pueda," Ukyo ofreció amablemente, preguntándose sí todos en la familia de Ranma eran algo desquiciados y esperando que no fuese genético.

"Gracias Ukyo," Ranma replico con una brillante y graciosa sonrisa que izo recordar a Ukyo porque se enamoro de el en primer lugar antes de arruinar el momento con su típica boca floja, "Eres muy buena amiga."

Con las cejas enarcadas, Ukyo dijo la única cosa que podía pensar en el momento. "Gracias Ranchan. Haré lo mejor que pueda."

------

Usando un informal vestido marrón y un ligero mandil, la Sra. Taiji sonrió levemente de donde ella estaba de pie junto a un lavadero cuando les decía adiós a sus estudiantes quienes estaban saliendo ahora que la campana para el siguiente periodo había sonado. La lección de cocina de hoy había ido bastante bien, considerando todas las cosas, y aún tuvieron suficiente tiempo para limpiar todos los servicios y utensilios, dándole la oportunidad de ir temprano a caso hoy.

"Um…Sra. Taiji¿puedo hablar con usted por un momento? Es algo personal," Ranma chica solicitó, un nervioso temblor en su vos que Kyoto encontró inusual y preocupante. Ranma era unos de sus más confiados y competitivos estudiantes, aún sí en él encontraba ciertas actitudes referentes a mujeres y que aceres del hogar que ella encontraba irritante. Para que ella en estos momentos sonase dudosa sobre algo no encajaba bien.

Con su sonrisa volviéndose levemente débil, la Sra. Taiji se acerco a la puerta para cerrarla y movió su cabeza para encarar a Ranma chica. "Por supuesto Ranma. Te escribiré una nota así no estarás considerado demorado para tu siguiente clase. ¿Qué…deseabas discutir?" ella pregunto, una nota de ansiedad en su vos cuando caminó hacia la meza donde Ranma estaba sentada y se sentó al frente, distraídamente notando que las dos estaban sentadas en la misma meza donde habían tenido su primer encuentro.

"Esto tiene que ver con mi madre," Ranma chica empezó, informándole a la Sra. Taiji sobre la promesa que sus padres habían hecho y le dijo sobre las actuales circunstancias y la actuación de Ranko. Cuando Kyoko escuchaba una variedad de emociones pasaron por su rostro, empezando con confusión, progresando hacia el shock, y terminando con simpatía.

"Ranma, eso es horrible. Haré lo posible por hablarle a la Sra. Saotome inmediatamente y tratare de convencerla del error que esta cometiendo," Kyoko hablo de manera tranquilizadora, esperando que sus palabras pudiesen confortar a su estudiante e ignorando el pensamiento de que llamarle la atención a una mujer que portaba una katana a cualquier lugar no sería una buena idea.

"¡No!" Ranma rápidamente replicó, levantándose y levantando las manos en protesta. Calmándose un momento después, ella regreso a su asiento y le hablo a una sorprendida Sra. Taiji otra ves. "Perdón por preocuparla, pero eso no es por lo que estoy aquí. Así me guste esta situación ó no, es mi problema y mi responsabilidad el lidiar con ello. Su deseo de ayudarme es apreciado Sra. Taiji, pero por favor no trate de envolverse. Mis problemas familiares tienes el habito de dañar a cualquiera que se mezcle en ellos."

Asintiendo lentamente, la Sra. Taiji acepto el pedido de su estudiante y suspiro. "Muy bien entonces¿pero sí no deseas mi ayuda en confrontar a tu madre entonces por que estas aquí, Ranma?"

Ranma trago saliva, sus ojos mirando hacia otro lado tratando de calmar sus nervios cuando hacia el esfuerzo de tener el coraje para revelar su vergonzoso pedido. "Vera, con el fin de mantener esta actuación de Ranko por un tiempo extendido, voy a necesitar un decente guardarropas con ropas de mujer, pero desde que no tengo dinero para comprarlos y no me atrevo a pedirle prestado a Nabiki, estaba preguntándome sí usted tenia algo…de ropa usada que pudiese prestarme."

La Sra. Taiji parpadeo. De todas las cosas que ella esperaba que Ranma dijese, esto ni había estado en la lista. "¿Quieres…pedir prestado mis ropas?" ella pregunto sonando incrédula.

Ranma chica asintió. "Exactamente, sí no es mucha molestia, digo. Es solo que no tengo mucho de….ropa normal de mujer, y ninguna de las hermanas Tendo son de mi medida."

"No creo que sea de tu medida tampoco Ranma," la Sra. Taiji dijo, la razón empezando a restaurarse por si mismo cuando considero la petición de Ranma y analizo su delgada y excepcionalmente bien desarrollada figura de Ranma.

Ranma se encogió de hombros desamparadamente. "Lo se, pero aún, ya que usted es maestra de Ec. Domestica, imagine que tendría algo de ropa extra por ahí que pudiera servir."

Kyoko suspiro cansadamente, dándose cuenta de que sus planes para una tranquila tarde en casa no sería posible. Aún, como su innata naturaleza compasiva apunto, era su deber como buena maestra y rol de modelo para sus estudiantes, aún para aquellos con vidas tan problemáticas y caóticas como la de Ranma. Una mas sarcástica vos respondió que estudiantes como Ranma Saotome probablemente no estaban en la mente de las personas que escribieron el último manual sobre Eticas de Profesores, pero lo ignoro.

"Tengo una sobrina con una contestura similar al tuyo," la Sra. Taiji admitió, mirando la figura de Ranma. "Ella recientemente se unió a un convento, y su madre me envió la mayoría de su guardarropa por cuestión de almacenamiento ya que mi esposo y yo nos acabamos de mudar a nuestra nueva casa aquí y tenemos suficiente espacio extra. Desde que tu situación parece ser…urgente, puedo traer todo aquí para después de la escuela. Podrás escoger entonces. Solo trata de no dañar algo."

"Muchas Gracias," Ranma dijo agradecidamente, dando un suspiro de alivio. "No sabe cuanto me ayuda esto."

"Puedo imaginarlo" Kyoko replico, frunciendo el seño cuando formulo otra pregunta. "Dime Ranma¿necesitas…" ella tomo una profunda respiración. "…pantimedias y ropa interior también?"

Sobresaltada y luciendo casi mortificada, Ranma muy lentamente asintió. "S-s-si, puedo usar algo de ello."

Suspirando, la Sra. Taiji dijo, "Puedo empacar algo para ti entonces." Silenciosamente, se pregunto si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

------

Tan pronto como Shampoo entro al Nekohanten, Cologne sabía que algo no estaba bien. A pesar del exterior de su tataranieta, Cologne podía leerla como un libro abierto y diviso los indicadores signo corporales de que ella estaba estresada, y estaba deseando apostar que lo que fuese que estaba molestando a Shampoo tenía algo que ver son su yerno, Ranma.

"¡Shampoo! Yo-"

¡BAM!

Suspirando cuando observo a Mousse despegarse de una pared y regresar al trabajo cuando Shampoo bajo el bambori que ella uso para estampar a su podría-ser prometido, Cologne avanzo hacia su tataranieta sobre su bastón de madera y fue directo al punto."Tataranieta¿que sucede?"

La joven de cabellos púrpuras, y hermosa amazonas, sabia que no debía mentirle a una mayor de la tribu y a su tatarabuela en particular, miró hacia Cologne con mortificados ojos y respondió. "Airen dijo a Shampoo que se mantuviera lejos de la casa Tendo mientras madre de Airen estuviese ahí. Padre de Airen prometió a esposa que sí Ranma no era hombre entre hombres, ellos harían seppuku. Desde que Ranma ser chica cuando mojarse, sí madre de Airen descubrirlo no más Airen así Ranma pretender ser Ranko, prima de hermanas Tendo. Airen no confía en Shampoo ser discreta." Ella añadió, sonando levemente herida.

"¡Como se atreve, maldito Saotome¡No te preocupes Shampoo! Le haré pagar por molestar-"

¡WHAM!

Cologne meneó su cabeza resignadamente cuando Mousse se despego de otra pared, recogiendo sus gruesos lentes y poniéndolos en su rostro, y regresando a limpiar las mezas, ocasionalmente mirando hacia la ventana en la dirección del Dojo Tendo. ¿Cuando aprenderá?

Aclarando su mente de tales pensamientos y reenfocándose en la nueva información que Shampoo le había dado, Cologne se tubo que contener de girar sus ojos. Las complicaciones que comúnmente afligía la vida de Ranma nunca cesaban de sorprenderla y a veces entretenerla. Aún, estas circunstancias eran demasiado, aún para su yerno.

"Recomiendo que sigas el pedido de yerno mi tataranieta" Cologne dijo después de un momento de considerar los pros y los contras de varios cursos de acción, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Shampoo. "Preferiría no tomar algún riesgo cuando su madre esta en esto. Además, cuando esta situación termine y haya hecho lo que el sabe, mirará hacia a tras, y sabrá que podrá confiar en ti por no tomar ventaja de su problema."

Enviando una ominosa mirada en la dirección de Mouse, Cologne añadió, "Eso va para ti también Mouse. Sí descubro que has hecho algo para antagonizar a Ranma o meterlo en problemas mientras su madre esta por aquí, habrán serias consecuencias. ¿Entendido?"

Mouse, con facciones aún en rabia dirigida hacia Ranma, molestamente asintió. "Si, señora" él murmuró por entre sus presionados dientes.

"Bien" Cologne replico, intensamente mirándolos a ambos para asegurarse que habían entendido que sus ordenes no serían desobedecidas, "y ahora que esto esta arreglado, regresemos al trabajo. Tienes pisos que trapear después de que termines de limpiar esas mezas Mouse, y tengo más entregas para que hagas Shampoo."

------

La vida, mucho para la sorpresa de Ranma, había raramente sido mejor de lo que era ahora. Seguro, el hecho de pretender ser chica y vestirse como una era una molestia, pero todo el problema de las prometidas parecía haber desaparecido, Akane no estaba usando su mazo para evadir darle una mala impresión a Nodoka de ella, y nadie estaba tratando de matarlo, en este momento ella. Mousse estaba manteniendo su distancia, Kuno y Kodachi estaban aparentemente visitando unos familiares, y ella realmente no necesitaba preocuparse por Ryoga aún si el Muchacho Perdido no estuviese perdido.

"Estoy contenta de ver que estas tomando mas cuidado de tu apariencia, Ranko. Eso te hará mucho más atractiva para los muchachos."

Mirando hacia su madre cuando las dos caminaban calle abajo cargando bolsas de recados, Ranma chica estaba recordando de uno de las desventajas de su actual circunstancia y añadió eso a su lista mental. Mientras ella disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su madre, las no tan sutiles indirectas de Nodoka de que ella debería conseguir un enamorado estaba empezando a hostigarle. Se sentía bien saber que Nodoka estaba interesada en su vida, aún sí esa no era su verdadera, pero romance no era un tema que a Ranma le gustase discutir. A pesar de su género actual, ella era derecha y le gustaban las chicas, aún sí ellas eran el origen de un tercio de sus problemas, los otros dos tercios eran causados por sus rivales y su padre. Desafortunadamente, Nodoka parecía deliberadamente ignorando sus protestas de que ella no estaba interesada en comenzar una relación todavía. Sí solo hubiese un modo de conseguir que su madre dejase ese tema...

Como sí en señal, un familiar, "¿Donde en el mundo estoy ahora?" fue escuchado cuando Ryoga Hibiki, usando su usual atuendo de viaje, doblo la esquina, mirando a un mapa con una confusa expresión en su rostro.

Debería ser anotado que, a pesar de su talento para la estrategia en las artes marciales, Ranma no es él mas brillante planificador cuando se trata de asuntos personales. El tiende a abalanzarse en las cosas primero con el fin de cumplir su objetivo temporal, raramente dando un pensamiento sobre futuras consecuencias las cuales tenían el habito de regresar a buscarlo luego. Además, no debería ser una sorpresa que, al ver a Ryoga, Ranma inmediatamente tuviera otra de sus menos que espectaculares ideas y la puso en acción.

"¡Ryoga querido!" ella grito amorosamente, una vibrante sonrisa en su rostro, cuando ella dejo las bolsas que estaba cargando, corrió hacia un muy sorprendido Muchacho Perdido, y lanzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, teniendo que saltar para hacerlo. Ryoga se paralizo y la miro hacia abajo como sí ella estuviese loca, pero antes de que él pudiese decir algo Ranma forzosamente susurro, "Sigue el juego. Es un asunto de vida o muerte, y soy Ranko justo ahora. ¿Entendido?"

"Bien, pero mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto después," Ryoga murmuro amenazadoramente, guardando su mapa y renuentemente decidiendo seguir el acto de Ranma hasta que supiese mas sobre lo que estaba pasando, preguntándose en que tipo de problema estaba su rival esta ves. El se volvió más preocupado cuando se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba usando un vestido de sol color azul y tenía su cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

Un algo divertido garraspeo de garganta enfoco la atención de ambos jóvenes en Nodoka quien estaba cerca y sonriendo en un autosatisfecho modo que los adultos hacen cuando están complacidos por una situación por razones conocidas solo por ellos mismos. Ranma se desprendió de Ryoga pero se quedo a su lado, estrechando su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de Ryoga en un casi posesivo gesto. Haciendo lo mejor por lucir bastante avergonzada, y le hablo a su 'tía'. "Nodoka, me gustaría presentarte a mi enamorado" –Ryoga trato muy duro de no lucir enfermo por esas palabras—"Hibiki-"

"Ryoga" Nodoka finalizó, aproximándose aún más al confundido Muchacho Perdido cuando Ranma se sorprendió. Sonriendo placenteramente, ella dijo, "Hola Ryoga. No estaba esperando encontrarte otra ves."

Ryoga parpadeo un par de veces cuando trato de recordar donde había visto antes a esta mujer de cabello marrón, lográndolo cuando diviso una katana en su espalda. "¿Nodoka, cierto¿Del parque?"

Luciendo complacida de que la recordara, Nodoka asintió. "Es correcto, y sí recuerdo correctamente estaba por darte mi nombre completo. Permíteme presentarme. Soy Nodoka Saotome."

Ahora era el turno de Ryoga de sorprenderse. "Espere un minuto¿Usted es una Saotome?" Dándose cuenta de cuanto ella se asemejaba a Ranma en su forma de mujer, él añadió en shock, "¿Usted es la madre de Ranma?"

Parpadeando en sorpresa, una esperanzada y casi desesperada expresión cruzo las facciones de Nodoka. "¿Conoces a mi hijo¿Le has visto recientemente¿Le esta yendo bien?"

Cuando Nodoka continuó interrogando a un nervioso Ryoga con un repertorio de preguntas, Ranma decidió recobrar el control de la rápidamente deteriorada situación. "Tranquilos, tranquilos" ella habló calmadamente, tratando de sonar razonable, "¿no creen que deberíamos continuar esta conversación dentro? Estamos –ahem- comenzando a causar una escena."

Dándose cuenta de que 'Ranko' estaba en lo correcto y que las personas estaban mirándoles, Nodoka asintió en acuerdo. "Si, estas en lo cierto Ranko. Deberíamos retornar a la casa Tendo ahora con los recados. No sería bueno que la cena se retrase a causa de que las dos estemos aquí." Girando hacia Ryoga ella dijo, "Por favor perdónenme. No he visto a mi hijo en casi una década y me urgen noticias sobre él. Quizás podamos hablar otra ves mas tarde¿donde los Tendo?"

"Pensaba exactamente lo mismo" Ranma apoyo entusiastamente, dándole a Ryoga tiempo para recobrarse. "Tío Soun ya conoce a Ryoga y no le importara dejarle pasar la noche en el dojo, y Kasumi adora tener invitados para la cena. Eso es, claro, a menos que Ryoga tenga otros planes. ¿Estas libre esta noche verdad cariño?" Ranma dijo calidamente pero en tono que no permitía discusión.

No deseando la situación aún mas volátil, Ryoga nerviosamente masajeo la espalda de su cabeza con su mano derecha y río débilmente. "Me conoces bastante bien Ranko. Estaría feliz de acompañarlas de regreso al Dojo Tendo. Aquí, déjenme tomar sus bolsas."

Tratando de no parecer feliz de tener la oportunidad de separarse de Ranma, él desconecto sus brazos, caminó hacia Nodoka y tomo las bolsas que estaba sosteniendo, y entonces recogió las bolsas que Ranma dejo, dándole una repugnante mirada desde detrás de Nodoka. Ranma deliberadamente miro a algún lado mas.

Inconciente de esto, Nodoka casualmente se movió hacia Ranma y se reclino así que estuviese junto a su oído derecho. "Podrías haberme dicho que ya tenias enamorado Ranko." Ella susurro sonando divertida.

Ranma rió nerviosamente. "Heh, bueno, imagino que soy solo tímida," ella susurro, empezando a preocuparse sobre el repentino destello en los ojos de Nodoka y esperando que ella no solo hubiese hecho un gran error. No era como sí esta mentira pudiera ir muy lejos...¿correcto?.


	5. La Sombra de lo que Vendrá

Titulo Traducido: Juntos – Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia

Titulo Original: Together - A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Autor: Rowan Seven

Breve Reseña: Una fuente mágica hace uno de los deseos de Nodoka realidad en un modo que ella ni deseaba ni esperaba.

Advertencia: Ranma ½ pertenece a Viz Communications y a Rumiko Takahashi. No estoy haciendo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

------

Capítulo 5 – La Sombra de lo que Vendrá

La cena en la casa Tendo fue sorprendentemente bien, al menos para Nodoka. Ella prácticamente fulguraba con satisfacción cuando comia mientras observaba a 'Ranko' y Ryoga comer juntos. Las miradas que ellos constantemente intercambiaban y sus susurradas conversaciones era prueba de cuan cercanos eran en verdad. Eso la hacia tan feliz, el saber que su futura sobrina tuviese tan varonil enamorado, y era cortes también. Las divertidas, desmayantes, irritantes, e incrédulas expresiones en el resto de la familia Tendo fue completamente desapercibida por ella.

"¿Así, que causa de una promesa que tu padre hizo sobre ti volviéndote un 'hombre entre hombres', pretendes ser la prima de Akane cada ves que tu madre pasa por aquí para evitar cometer seppuku, y ahora que ella esta temporalmente viviendo aquí la farsa se ha vuelto cosa de tiempo completo?" Ryoga le pregunto a Ranma después de la cena en la relativa seguridad del dojo donde él estaría pasando la noche, sus palabras enlazadas con incredulidad y sorpresa.

Sentándose de piernas cruzadas justo en frente de él, Ranma flojamente asintió. "Sip, al menos en la casa. Por suerte aún puedo ir a la escuela como muchacho al cambiarme en la clínica del Dr. Tofu. Pero por el resto del día, virtualmente estoy estancado como chica."

"Ya veo ¡pero eso no explica porque le dijiste que era tu enamorado!" Ryoga dijo, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras. Se estremeció cuando recordó cuan 'enamorado' él había actuado para el beneficio de Ranma. Aún, al menos él no había sido al que Akane estaba mirando despectivamente. Ryoga no creía que pudiese lidiar con el dolor que tal mirada podía causar.

"¡Porque estaba enfermo y cansado de escucharla hablar sobre como debería conseguirme un enamorado!" Ranma replico enojadamente, dándose cuenta un momento después que antagonizar a Ryoga justo ahora no era una buena idea y decidió intentar una nueva táctica. Tomando un profundo respiro, ella continuo. "Mira¿Cómo te sentirías tu sí alguien al que quieres repetidamente insiste que deberías encontrar una agradable cerdita para casarte y tener cerditos?"

Las facciones de Ryoga se tornaron algo verdes. "Ranma eso es enfermo" él le dijo, sonando nauseabundo.

"Bueno, bestialidad de lado, eso es por lo que he estado pasando desde que Mama llego" Ranma chica confeso, dándole a Ryoga una intensa mirada. "Mira, me disculpo por ponerte en tal situación, y, bueno, de todas las personas que conozco eres el único que prefiero para que juegue esa parte."

"…No se si debería tomar eso como un cumplido o un insulto" Ryoga replico igualmente, resignándose cuando imagino lo que Ranma debía estar pasando y encontrándose a si mismo simpatizando con su rival. "Bien Ranma. Te ayudare. Solo no esperes que este rondando mucho por aquí."

Ranma mostró una amplia y agradecida sonrisa. "Gracias Ryoga. Esto significa mucho para mi." Su rostro se torno pensativo, y ella repentinamente pareció tomar un gran interés en el piso. "Si no es mucho problema, podríamos…podrías….arg. No hay un modo fácil de decir esto, pero ¿podrías sacarme mañana en la noche Ryoga¿A una cita?"

Silencio.

Tomando esto como un buen signo pero no mirando hacia arriba, Ranma se apuro en explicar. "No una cita real entiende. Solo pretender para convencer completamente a Nodoka que realmente estamos teniendo una relación. Aun mas eso me dará un respiro de toda la rutina de Ranko en la noche, por una ves aunque sea. Pretendiendo ser alguien que no soy realmente empieza a frustrarme. Así, um¿Qué dices?"

Mas silencio.

Finalmente mirando hacia arriba, Ranma vio la imagen de un completamente petrificado e inmóvil Ryoga, su rostro una mascara de incredulidad y shock. Sonriendo, ella dijo, "Tomare eso como un si."

------

A la siguiente mañana…

"¿Ranma, no crees que estas llevando esta farsa un poco lejos?" Akane pregunto en molestia, caminando al lado de su actual prometido en el camino hacia la escuela o, para ser mas preciso, caminado al lado de la cerca dando su actual prometido estaba haciendo equilibrio. "Puedo entender redecorar tu habitación y el uniforme de chica y aun pedirle a tu maestra ropas de mujer¿pero tener a Ryoga pretendiendo ser tu enamorado?"

"Ah, a él no le importa" Ranma replico simplemente, silencio añadiendo 'mucho' al final de su comentario. "Además, no es como si el tuviese que lidiar mucho con eso. Estaré sorprendido si el consigue estar por los alrededores aquí por mas que un día o dos. No hay de que preocuparse."

"¡No estoy preocupada, baka!" Akane replico defensivamente. "Es solo que pareces que estas cavando una mas y mas profunda tumba para ti mismo. Mas personas continúan siendo atraídas en esta charada que has creado, y lo mas que dura mas posible que la verdad sea descubierta y hiera a todos."

Ranma suspiro. "Lo se Akane, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Si le digo a Mama la verdad ahora de seguro que demandara que me suicide. Mi única opción es mantener la mentira hasta que encuentre una cura y espero que todo resulte hasta entonces."

"Entiendo eso Ranma¿pero ir a una cita con Ryoga?" ella meneo su cabeza negativamente. "Es solo innecesario y probablemente hará las cosas aun peor si la verdad es revelada. Nodoka estará aun menos deseosa de escuchar tu lado de la historia si ella piensa que te gustan los hombres."

El muchacho de cabellos negros gruño en frustración. "Se eso también Akane. A pesar de lo que parezcas creer, he pensado en esta situación, y justo ahora si Nodoka imagina que 'Ranko' es en verdad yo dudo que algo que pueda decir me salve. Por otro lado, estoy libre de sus indirectas de que debería conseguirme un enamorado, y dejarla pensar que ya tengo uno al menos eliminara un implacentero aspecto de su carácter, lo cual es mejor que dejar que las cosas continúen como están."

Akane endureció la mirada, parcialmente en irritación pero también de no tener mas que decir. Aunque nunca podría admitirlo, Akane realmente deseaba ayudar a Ranma a lidiar con ello y desarrollar una duradera y honesta relación con su madre. Ella sabia del dolor que sentía cuando pensaba sobre su fallecida madre cuan importante tales lasos familiares eran, y atestiguar las mentiras y actos que Ranma estaba poniendo para mantener engañada a su madre la molestaba. Aun, como la triste refutación de Ranma hacia ver, no parecía que hubiese mucho que se pudiese hacer.

"Bien Ranma, has lo que desees," ella le dijo, desalentada, "solo trata de no hacer algo estúpido¿bien?"

"Ah, vamos Akane, ten algo de fe en mi. Además¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" Ranma pregunto retóricamente, ya habiendo violando el consejo de Akane por hacer uno de los mas tontos errores posibles.

Cerca, el diminuto viejo conocido y temido como Happosai sonrió desde donde estaba escuchando. Su heredero parecía siempre meterse en las mas sorprendentes circunstancias, y juzgando por la conversación que escucho esta ves eso era algo que iba a disfrutar inmiscuyéndose. Aun, juntar mas información podría ser el mejor curso de acción por ahora y…¿era eso un bracier de seda lo que sintió?

Ranma y Akane continuaron caminando hacia la escuela, ajenos de la rápida salida del pervertido quien podría regresar otra ves muy pronto para hacer sus viadas aun más difíciles.

"¡Que lindo!"

------

Ryoga estaba molesto, lo cual era diferente de estar furioso en que él era aún capas de pensar claramente y estaba menos propenso a cometer actos de daños masivos a la propiedad privada. Aún así, como era a menudo el caso, el origen de sus negativos sentimientos era aún Ranma.

-¡Maldito Ranma!- Ryoga pensó cuando finalizo un leve kata en el Dojo Tendo, más para liberar la acumulada energía que para calmarse a sí mismo. -¡Pudiste al menos haberme preguntado por ayuda antes de envolverme en tus desesperados y complicados planes!- Ryoga se estremeció al pensamiento de próxima 'cita' con Ranma. Cierto, no había ningún significado tras aquello y todo iba a ser una actuación, pero aún…¿ir a una cita con Ranma? La mera idea era repugnante. Y la peor parte era que no podía dejarse a sí mismo y convenientemente el perderse porque había estado de acuerdo en ayudar a Ranma, y aún a pesar de que no había esperado que Ranma tomara las cosas así de lejos, él no podía romper su palabra.

Sus sentidos de artista marcial detectaron a alguien aproximándose, Ryoga detuvo su rutina, cogió una toalla, y comenzó a secarse el sudor lo que le tomo solo unos segundos ya que tomaría más que una simple practica para minar su resistencia. "Esta bien pase" anunció, preguntándose quien podría ser y tratando lo mejor de no lucir nervioso cuando Nodoka entro.

"Espero no estar interrumpiendo su practica Ryoga, pero hay una cuantas preguntas que me gustaría hacerle ya que no tuve la oportunidad la última noche mientras estaba acomodándose aquí" Nodoka empezó, asomándose en la entrada del dojo. Un pensamiento se le ocurrió. "Dime¿no deberías estar en la escuela?"

Ryoga sonrió. "Nah, raramente puedo encontrar el lugar de todos modos, así que mi director me deja tomar clases por correspondencia. Mi madre me mataría sí ella pensase que estoy descuidando mi educación." Ryoga se tenso cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la última frase correspondía a las actuales circunstancias pero se relajo cuando parecía claro que Nodoka no había hecho la misma mental conexión que él hizo. "Así¿de que deseaba hablar Sra. Saotome?"

Sonriendo ansiosamente, la mujer respondió, "Mi hijo. Mencionaste ayer que lo conocías, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar sobre él plenamente." Una expresión llena de añoranza cruzo por su rostro. "¿Le conoces bien, y sí es así podrías decirme sobre él? Los Tendo hablan muy bien de Ranma, pero sin duda su comportamiento es de lo mejor alrededor de sus anfitriones. Me gustaría saber más del real Ranma, pero desafortunadamente él nunca esta por aquí cuando visito, lo cual me deja solo a ti. ¿Ustedes dos son…amigos quizás?"

-Esto va a doler- Ryoga pensó para sí, conteniendo la risa a la idea de que el comportamiento de Ranma ante los Tendo era de lo mejor cuando puso su más creíble rostro de 'confiable buen muchacho'. Ello lucia remarcablemente similar a su tímido, avergonzado rostro y era solo distinguible de su melancólica devastada expresión en que cualquiera que le mirase no sentía una repentina necesidad por Prozac (medicamento para la severa depresión). "Podría decirlo así" replico lentamente, tratando de sonreír convincentemente. "Nos conocimos en el último año de primaria, y ya que ambos practicamos artes marciales nos conocimos aún mejor. Tuvimos unas pocas practicas y retos, pero nada demasiado serio."

-Lo cual es parcialmente verdad,- Ryoga remarco para sí, reflexionando sobre las batallas que tuvieron desde que vinieron a Nerima. –Comparado con nuestra última pelea esas escaramuzas fueron juego de niños, y Nodoka realmente no necesita saber que peleamos por pan…¡los cuales eran por derecho míos¡Maldito Ranma!- Tranquilizándose, Ryoga continuo diciéndole a una atenta Nodoka sobre su historia con Ranma.

"Perdí el rastro de él cuando se fue en un viaje de entrenamiento a China con su padre, pero nos volvimos a encontrar hace casi un año y medio cuando accidentalmente pase por Nerima," Ryoga le dijo a su audiencia, forzando lo que esperaba sonara como una calida y nostálgica risa. "Tuvimos otro duelo que termino en empate, y desde entonces hemos sido rivales, cada uno tratando de sobreponerse al otro en artes marciales y compitiendo con él cuando consigo encontrar el Dojo Tendo. Ambos tenemos casi igualadas victorias contra el otro."

"Ya veo," Nodoka replico, sonriendo felizmente y complacida a esta adicional confirmación de las habilidades de su hijo en artes marciales. Después de todo, ella razono, sí Ranma podía mantenerse contra y aún derrotar a alguien tan inhumanamente fuerte como Ryoga, entonces él debía ser muy talentoso en verdad. "Eso suena como sí ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos."

-Ranma, vas a deberme un gran favor por esto- Ryoga pensó, de algún modo consiguiendo mantener firme el rostro y no mirar en incredulidad a la inocente creencia de Nodoka. "En…es un modo de decirlo. En cuanto a Ranma, creo que él es…relativamente un buen amigo." El Muchacho Perdido desesperadamente deseaba estrangularse así mismo pero se forzó a continuar halagando a su rival a pesar de las ondas de repulsión que sentía. Después de todo, no estaría bien para el 'enamorado' de Ranko cometer suicidio en frente de su madre. "Un poco arrogante también, indiscutiblemente, pero siempre esta deseando apoyar y ayudar a los que le necesitan. El no es la mejor persona con la que he hablado a lo largo de mis viajes, pero trate siempre de llevarse bien con los demás aunque probablemente él esta mas confortable solucionando las cosas a trabes de una pelea que hablando. El también es propenso a decir lo que esta en su mente, lo cual puede ser algo bueno ó algo malo dependiendo de la situación. Ranma tiene suficientes problemas con las chicas de la escuela. Aparentemente es bastante popular, a pesar de su compromiso con Akane" Ryoga añadió, sabiendo cuan importante era la varonilidad para Nodoka y tratando de no sentirse enfermo de lo que acababa de decir.

Nodoka sonrió brillantemente, el sobrellevante impacto de muchos años de soledad se habían ido de sus facciones temporalmente cuando recibió esta información de su hijo con impaciente y jubiloso alivio. Casi destellando con maternal orgullo, inclino su cabeza y agradeció a Ryoga. "Muchas gracias por tu tiempo Ryoga. No sabes cuanto significa para mi el escuchar tantas cosas buenas sobre mi hijo."

Ryoga lució avergonzado de recibir tal gratitud, pero hizo lo mejor de aparentarlo. "Er, fue un placer, Sra. Saotome, y creo que parcialmente entiendo. Estoy seguro de que a mi madre le encantaría escuchar noticias de mi también."

"Oh si, casi lo olvido sobre el sentido de dirección de tu familia," Nodoka replico, abatida. Sonriendo comprensivamente, añadió, "Por eso de seguro entiendes lo que es anhelar noticias de tus seres queridos. Bueno, fue agradable conversar contigo Ryoga. Te avisare cuando el desayuno este listo, y espero que tengas tiempo para continuar nuestra conversación entonces." Ella giró para salir pero rápidamente se detuvo.

"Oh, probablemente ya sabes esto," Nodoka dijo, volteando la cabeza para mirar a Ryoga otra ves, "pero Ranko es un poco ahombrada. Agradecidamente, ella parece estar saliendo de cualquier etapa por la que estaba pasando, pero tienes que perdonarla si se comparte inapropiadaménte en su cita esta noche. Espero que ustedes dos tengan un buen momento y no se queden fuera hasta muy tarde." Ella finalizo con una sonrisa, saliendo a trabes de la entrada del dojo y afortunadamente no viendo la gigante gota de sudor en la cabeza de Ryoga.

-Esta fue la más dura, más implacentera cosa que haya tenido que hacer en un muy largo tiempo,- Ryoga pensó un momento después, -¡y todo tu culpa Ranma!-

Aparentemente la maldición de Tomoko aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

------

#Esta situación esta empezando a agraviarme,# Genma-panda escribió para su buen amigo Soun Tendo, un hombre de mediana edad con lustroso cabello negro, un grueso bigote, y emociones tan fuertes que a menudo abiertamente lloraba. Sus vecinos incluso bromeaban amigablemente que la posa de su koi estaba llena con sus parecidamente interminables fuentes de lagrimas. Los dos compañeros de entrenamiento estaban sentados en la sala de los Tendo, jugando su regular juego de shogi y manteniendo un ojo en la dirección de la cocina en caso de que Nodoka pudiese pasar por ahí. Ninguno estaba deseoso de explicarle a la esposa de Genma el como un panda podía jugar (y hacer trampa) en un juego de meza.

Soun endureció la mirada pero intento enfocarse en el buen lado de las cosas cuando hizo una jugada, mirando a Genma-panda a los ojos y así no dándose cuenta del panda furtivamente moviendo unas pocas de sus propias piezas. "Esta situación también me esta afectando, viejo amigo, pero no todo es malo. Daño a la propiedad es casi extraño en estos momentos, nadie ha tratado de matar a Ranma desde que Nodoka apareció, y nuestros hijos están llevándose mucho mejor. ¡Porque con tal buena suerte es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que estén de acuerdo en casarse!"

Genma-panda giro sus ojos (y así no dándose cuenta de la trampa de shogi de Soun) pero no haciendo nada para disuadir el optimismo de su amigo. Después de todo, eso era mejor que verlo llorando una cascada de lagrimas. #Aún así, usted no es él que tiene que escuchar a Ranma quejarse cada noche sobre pretender ser una chica. Juro, que la manera en que mi hijo esta actualmente usted pensaría que él nunca ha vestido de mujer antes.#

El patriarca de los Tendo se encogió de hombros. "Vamos Genma, déle a Ranma algo de crédito. Ambos sabemos cuan difícil fue vestirse de muj-"

Genma-panda aplasto su nuevo cartel en la cabeza de Soun, haciendo uso de la distracción para reacomodar más piezas de shogi cuando simultáneamente mostró otro cartel donde se leía, #¡Silencio! Ambos acordamos nunca hablar sobre ese oscuro y vergonzoso día otra ves Soun.# El se estremeció al recordar.

Soun froto su cabeza con su mano derecha y sonrió tranquilamente. "Estas en lo correcto mi amigo. Algunas cosas son mejor olvidarlas. Aún, lo que esta hecho esta hecho y para ser justos pienso que Ranma esta justificado en querer ventilar su enojo. ¡Ah, me ase tan orgulloso ver el sacrificio de mi futuro yerno para proteger la vida de su padre!"

A Genma-panda le resbalo una gota de sudor, refrenándose de apuntar que Ranma estaba haciendo esto solo tanto sí no más por su propia supervivencia y decidiendo que ahora era tan buen momento como otro para revelar su decisión. #A pesar de todo, no deseo tomar algún riesgo. Esconder una maldición de Jusenkyo es bastante difícil¿pero dos?"# Genma-panda negó con la cabeza. #No me gustan esas apuestas.#

"¿Que esta tratando de decir Genma?" Soun pregunto cautelosamente cuando se inclino hacia adelante para leer mejor los carteles de Genma-panda, preocupado en la dirección que su conversación estaba tomando y usando la oportunidad para cambiar un par de piezas de shogi.

Con toda la seriedad que in cartel podía generar, Genma-panda respondió, #Creo que tomare un pequeño viaje.# Manteniendo una apta arriba para detener alguna protesta de Soun, Genma-panda explico. #Es lo mejor Soun. Nodoka comenzara a sospechar de mi si continuo quedándome aquí, y sí ella descubre la verdad eso solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que imagine que Ranko es actualmente Ranma. Sí eso pasa, Ranma y yo inevitablemente tenderemos que cometer seppuku, y eso evitaría que nuestras dos familias de llegasen a unir. ¡Por mi honor de artista marcial, no puedo dejar que eso pase! Haré un viaje de un mes ó dos, visitare algunos viejos amigos, y puliré mis habilidades de lucha un poco. Dile a mi muchacho que se cuide mientras estoy lejos.#

"Genma, eso es...¡tan noble de usted¡Lo extrañare mi buen amigo¡Waaah!" Soun exclamo, sollozando espectacularmente y pareciendo muy afligido. Sobrellevado por sus emociones, él no noto la trampa adicional de Genma.

------

Usando una mochila negra en sus hombros, Genma-panda volteo para mirar al Dojo Tendo una última ves y reflexiono sobre el por que él estaba yéndose en verdad. Mientras que era verdad que estaba arto y cansado de escuchar las quejas de su hijo y que quedándose significaba un razonable riesgo, lo que estaba en verdad afectándole era Nodoka. Estando alrededor de ella por tanto trajo muchas memorias de sus años juntos, y le hería ver el dolor que podía observar tan claramente en los ojos de ella.

Suspirando tristemente, Genma-panda miro a lo lejos y camino hacia la puesta de sol. Para ser honesto, él no pretendió causarle tanta pena a su esposa. Ambos habían discutido la idea del entrenamiento de Ranma a gran escala antes poniéndose de acuerdo en los términos presentes, y había sido su intención sorprender a Nodoka con cuan bien Ranma había crecido cuando él se casase con Akane, creyendo que su alegría de ese momento podría sobrepasar la soledad que ella pudiese haber experimentado en estos años. Ahora aún así, con el matrimonio Tendo/Soun retrasado debido a las constantes peleas entre Ranma y Akane y con las consecuencias de sus acciones en Nodoka tan obvias para él, Genma-panda no estaba más confiado en que había hecho la correcta elección de quedarse lejos de su esposa por tanto.

Así es como muchos deambulantes eran saludados por la vista de un gracioso y desesperado panda viajando por las calles esa tarde.

------

"¡Estamos de regreso!" Ranma chica anunció con falso animo cuando entro a la casa, Ranko vestida claramente en un uniforme escolar de mujer. De tras de ella, Akane giro sus ojos al despliegue de Ranma. Aceptando la necesidad de la charada de Ranma no significaba que tuviese que gustarle.

"Ustedes dos llegan un poco tarde Ranko. Su prima Nabiki llego a casa hace un buen rato. ¿Algo paso en la escuela?" Nodoka dijo preocupadamente desde la cocina cuando salio para saludar a las dos jóvenes.

Ranma chica, no queriendo decirle a su madre que la razón de su retraso fue la parada y cambio de genero en la clinica del Dr. Tofu, rio nerviosamente y rápidamente ingenió una creíble excusa. "Nah, Akane y yo meramente nos quedamos después para hablar con un par de amigas. ¿No es cierto compañera?"

"De seguro Ranko" Akane confirmo, asintiendo con la cabeza levemente. Volteando hacia la Sra. Saotome ella añadió, "Yuka, una compañera de clases, esta pasando por un mal momento. Preferiría no discutirlo ya que es un asunto personal, pero pensamos que ella podría necesitar de un poco de animo así que nos quedamos después para ofrecerle unas palabras de aliento."

Nodoka sonrió calidamente de donde estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación. "Eso es muy amable de ustedes dos. Después de todo, con tal admirable compasión, ustedes dos serán buenas madres algún día."

Ranma hizo lo mejor para no lucir enferma mientras Akane brevemente miró a Ranma y se sonrojo, dejando de lado su usual insulto a Ranma respondió "Gracias Nodoka. Estoy...um...esperando a que llegue ese día."

Poniendo de lado el comentario de Akane y las posibles implicaciones para otra ocasión, Ranma puso su mejor sonrisa tímida y bajo sus ojos. "Así que¿esta...um...Ryoga aún aquí?" ella pregunto para cambiar el tema.

Nodoka asintió, su sonrisa creciendo cuando ella fue una ves más engañada por la bien pretendida duplicidad de su hijo. "Si, él se a quedado en el Dojo la mayor parte del día, entrenando por lo que parece. En verdad que toma el arte seriamente."

"Si bueno, ese es Ryoga" Ranma dijo indulgentemente, esperando que su vos proyectara el –blah—amor que ella no sentía pero que deseaba que Nodoka pensara que tenía. "Sí realmente algo le gusta, él da todo de sí."

"De seguro que lo hace," su madre replico felizmente, aparentemente interpretando la última sentencia como Ranma quería que lo hiciese. "Solo espero que no se vuelva tan envuelto con su practica que olvide sobre su cita," ella bromeo amablemente, añadiendo casi de inmediato, "Hablando de ello¿no deberías estarte alistando?"

Una mirada de sorpresa cruzo por el rostro de Ranma. "¿Que? Pero solo iremos a salir por otras dos ó tres horas-"

"Nada de eso," Nodoka interrumpió, sonriendo benévolamente. "quiero que luzcas lo mejor posible esta noches Ranko. Después de todo¿quien sabe cuando el sentido de dirección de Ryoga le regresara aquí? Esta noche es algo que ustedes dos deberían recordar y apreciar durante las solitarias noches que pasen esperando verde el uno al otro otra ves." Por un breve segundo, los ojos de Nodoka estaban ensombrecidos por el dolor y la tristeza, pero el momento paso.

Ranma sonrió nerviosamente. "Pero aún así tía, realmente no creo que necesite vestirme tanto así. Solo vamos a ir a comer y ver una película después de todo."

Con una mirada de compasión en su rostro, Nodoka camino hacia Ranko y cogió sus manos. "Confía en mi querida. Son las pequeñas cosas en la vida lo que importan, y sí no sacas lo mejor de ellas lo lamentaras después. Vamos, vamos a tu habitación. Te ayudare a alistarte."

Llevando, casi jalando uno podría decir, Nodoka llevo a Ranma escaleras arriba con ella hacia la habitación de Ranma, Ranma mirando de tras y enviando casi suplicantes miradas a Akane todo el tiempo. Akane por su parte, bajo su cabeza y endureció la mirada, sus sentimientos eran una mezcla más allá de la comprensión.

------

Ranma chica estaba cansada. La energía que estaba tomando mantener su actuación la dejaba sin resistencia, dejándole solo falsas sonrisas y palabras. Cuando Nodoka estaba en la tarea de ayudarla a prepararse para su cita con Ryoga, Ranma se dejo así misma olvidar sobre la verdad y se enfoco en el presente. Era demasiado problema pensar sobre su hombría cuando se forzaba a actuar la parte de chica enamorada.

Pantimedias. Ropa interior. Vestido. Perfume. Uñas. Maquillaje. Cada cabello y ceja correctamente arreglado. Nodoka estaba fulgurando en nostalgia. Discutiendo su propio pasado con sus altibajos. Respondiendo como su falso yo. Se Ranko, no Ranma. No dejes que Nodoka sospeche por aún un segundo que todo esto es una mentira. Acepta el mentirte a ti mismo y entonces eso sonara como la verdad. Tía y sobrina, madre e hija.

"¿Que piensas? Nodoka pregunto animosamente, volteando a Ranma para que pudiese verse en el espejo.

Ranma chica, con su madre tras ella, miro a su reflejo y fue por un breve instante horrorizado por la chica que le estaba mirando. Aun así, falsificando una sonrisa nunca dudando, ella también vio el gran jubilo y felicidad destellando en los ojos de Nodoka. Ante la vista de tal actitud en una persona tan cerca a su corazón, los temores de Ranma no tuvieron oportunidad, y su falsa sonrisa se volvió una verdadera sonrisa.

"Me...gusta" ella simplemente dijo, sus genuinas palabras significando más de lo que ella sospechaba.


	6. Una Cita Para Recordar

Titulo Traducido: Juntos – Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia

Titulo Original: Together - A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Autor: Rowan Seven

Breve Reseña: Una fuente mágica hace uno de los deseos de Nodoka realidad en un modo que ella ni deseaba ni esperaba.

Advertencia: Ranma ½ pertenece a Viz Communications y a Rumiko Takahashi. No estoy haciendo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

Nota del Traductor: Deseaba agradecer los dos únicos reviews hasta ahora, Jhon Maveryck espero que esta historia te siga interesando como al principio, El Gran Kaiosama gracias por hacer una buena critica constructiva, es verdad que tengo varios errores en la traducción, tratare de mejorar eso en lo posible. Mmm pareciese que no a muchos les esta gustando la historia, pero bueno, en la sección de status de mi cuenta dice que en realidad si hay muchos que están dando click en este fic , quiero pensar que al menos la cuarta parte de ellos están leyendo esta historia, y con eso me basta, yo tampoco soy de los que antes a dejado muchos reviews, digamos que estoy pagando mis pecados. Quiero aprovechar para dejar bien en claro que tengo pensado terminar la traducción de este fic aunque no hayan muchos reviews (pero nunca están demás algunos), así que sin más sigan disfrutando de esta historia (a los que le este gustando).

Capítulo 6 – Una Cita Para Recordar

Ryoga, vestido casi formalmente en un pantalón kakis, camisa blanca, y una chaqueta negra pero aún usando su bandana y portando su paraguas, estaba impacientemente sentado en la sala de los Tendo, forzándose a no ponerse de pie y pasear de adelanta para atrás porque sí no se perdería. El estaba agradecidamente, solo, justo ahora, con Kasumi consolando a su lloroso padre en la cocina, Nabiki dijo que estaría extorsionado a un negociante aunque Ryoga no sabía sí hablaba en serio ó no, y Akane estaba practicando en el Dojo por lo que estaba aliviado. Cualquier conversación que pudiesen tener justo ahora podría ser increíblemente bochornoso, y no deseaba ver su lastima por él otra ves.

"¡Estoy lista!" escucho a Ranma chica decir fuerte e impaciente de arriba y volteó para observarla caminar escaleras abajo, asombro llenando su rostro a la vista de su más grande rival quien era ahora una hermosa joven. Un par de brillosos tacones verdes adornaban sus pies y eran usados con la habilidad de secretamente (y apuradamente) haber practicado en su habitación. En conjunto a los tacones usaba un vestido verde esmeralda el cual ondeaba levemente alrededor del punto medio entre los tobillos y rodillas de Ranma, una cartera colgaba de su hombro izquierdo y una lisa chaqueta verde oscuro completaban el conjunto. Su encantador rostro era acentuado por una exquisita y habilidosa aplicación de maquillaje y hubo un ligero sonrojo en las facciones de Ranma cuando ella diviso a Ryoga, como sí apenas pudiese contener su entusiasmo.

En resumen, Ryoga estaba profundamente disturbado y le hubiese encantado romper la ilusión al lanzarse a Ranma con su paraguas y tratar de matarlo. Aún así, también sabía que él estaba en la farsa y no deseando se forzó a seguir actuando, dejando su usual nerviosismo fuera de la normal respuesta de su mente ante Ranma.

"Luces…maravillosa Ranko" Ryoga dijo cuando su rival completo su descenso, ella entrelazó sus brazos, y puso su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Ryoga casi podía escuchar sus latidos.

"Gracias Ryoga. Tu también luces genial" Ranma murmuro en una risueña y feliz vos. Ella escucho a Nodoka caminar escaleras abajo tras ella y rápidamente añadió, "Estoy ansiosa de que nuestra noche empiece querido. Estoy segura de tendremos una maravillosa velada juntos."

"Si, ojala," Ryoga replico ansiosamente y , también notando la presencia de Nodoka, tratando lo mejor de sonar y lucir como el avergonzado y torpe emocional que típicamente era alrededor de las mujeres. No fue tan difícil logras eso. "Así…um,¿Nos vamos?"

"Esta bien para mi Ranko. Solo recuerden estar en casa antes de la medianoche" Nodoka dijo en respuesta a la intrigante mirada de Ranma. La matriarca de los Saotome estaba emocionada.

"Gracias tía. Lo intentare" Ranma respondió animosamente, dando una falsa sonrisa. Mirando adorablemente a Ryoga y sonriendo añadió. "Vamos Ryoga. Es hora de que salgamos de casa por un poco de diversión esta noche."

"Haré lo mejor que pueda para cuidarla mientras estemos fuera Sra. Saotome" Ryoga dijo, su brazo aún entrelazado con el de Ranma. "Usted tiene mi palabra como artista marcial que haré todo lo que este en mi poder para prevenir de que algo malo le suceda."

"Confió plenamente en ti Ryoga. Solo traten de tener un buen momento, y hagan esta noche digna de recordar" Nodoka aconsejo en una voz llena tanto de alegría como de nostalgia. Esto le traía tantas memorias de su propia juventud, y dentro de su corazón se preguntaba si esto es como ella se sentiría sí Ranko fuese su propia hija. Por cualquiera fuera la razón, Nodoka creía que así sería.

------

Ranma y Ryoga estaban apenas dos cuadras de la casa Tendo cuando rápidamente desconectaron sus brazos, aunque Ranma mantenía agarrada la mano izquierda de Ryoga con el fin de prevenirle de perderse. Después de todo, definitivamente eso no era lo que Nodoka tenia en mente cuando ella les dijo hacer esta noche digna de recordar, y Ranma no deseaba tener que explicar tal resultado a su madre.

"…Así¿Qué ahora?" Ryoga pregunto nada feliz cuando los dos rivales caminaban calle abajo, manteniendo sus ojos firmemente en el suelo ante él y no en Ranma. Su intranquilidad por la situación creciendo a cada momento que él pasaba en Nerima alrededor de Ranma.

"¿…quieres decir que no sabes?" Ranma pregunto sorprendida. "¿No hiciste algún plan o algo?"

Ryoga suspiro. "No Ranma. No pensé el alguno. Asumí que desde que era tu loco plan ya tendrías algo en mente." Sus ojos se enarcaron. "¿Entonces, nada?"

Ranma gruño en exasperación. "No tuve tiempo. Mama me tubo ocupada con las preparaciones para la cita tan pronto como llegue a casa. Parece que tan solo tendremos que ir a cenar y a ver una película ó algo así."

"Si¿pero a que restaurante? Asumo que no pensaras en el Nekohanten ó el Ucchan's –De seguro que yo lo evitaría- pero seremos reconocidos virtualmente en cualquier otro lugar de todos modos" Ryoga pregunto, desesperadamente esperando que esta noche llegase a ser motivo de arrepentimiento.

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "Escuche que Alfonso de Medici le Ferdinand III esta tratando de reabrir su restaurante italiano, aunque Ukyo y Shampoo podrían aparecer por ahí en cualquier momento así que comer allí no seria una buena idea. Hmmm supongo que podríamos…" Ranma pensó sobre eso por un momento. "…probar en el nuevo restaurante americano que abrió la semana pasada. Apenas alguien de la escuela ha estado allí, y reservaciones no son necesitadas así que probablemente podremos ser atendidos sin esperar mucho."

"Bien" Ryoga acordó, sin preguntarse cuan conveniente un nuevo restaurante sería. Después de todo, esto era Nerima, y extrañas coincidencias sucedían por aquí. "Parece que puede funcionar. Solo espero que el lugar no sea demasiado romántico. Sin ofender, pero no estoy ansioso por seguir con el resto de esta noche."

Ranma rió. "Bueno, pues yo si lo estoy. Es molesto tener que estar en casa y actuar femeninamente para mi madre. Además¿Quién sabe? Quizás incluso podamos divertirnos."

"…Ranma, esto es Nerima. ¿Realmente piensas que, con lo que estamos haciendo en estos momentos, las cosas resulten bien?" Ryoga pregunto después de una pausa, dándole a Ranma una mirada incrédula.

El aquatransexual artista marcial sonrió levemente. No, imagino que no. Aún, es algo que se puede esperar. De todos modos, vamos antes que se haga más tarde."

Las dos figuras continuaron su camino calle abajo, inconscientes del diminutivo viejo quien estaba caminando por las misma calle pero en la dirección opuesta, hacia la casa Tendo.

------

En poco tiempo, los dos artistas marciales se encontraban sentados en una meza en una esquina del restaurante americano. Habían solo unas cuantas otras personas comiendo allí, dándole al lugar un confortable sentimiento de privacidad y quietud y posiblemente explicando porque los empleados eran tan corteses y atentos. Ranma y Ryoga pronto pidieron sus ordenes, y no paso mucho antes de que su comida llegará y Ranma estaba cuchareando más rápido que un huracán.

"…Ranma¿te importaría si te hago una pregunta personal?" Ryoga pregunto lentamente, manteniendo un rostro calmado cuando comía los alimentos en sin duda mejores modales que su 'pareja'.

"Si seguro" Ranma acordó entre bocanadas, complacida de finalmente ser capas de llenar su estomago sin tener que preocuparse sobre etiqueta y buen comportamiento de una dama. Honestamente, era como si Nodoka quisiese matarla de hambre.

"¿…Por que estas haciendo esto? Y no me vengas con la razón que me diste Ranma. Eres lo suficientemente hábil para poder derrotar fácilmente a tu madre aún si ella tiene esa katana, y dudo que simplemente aceptaras cometer seppuku a causa de la promesa de tu padre ya que…bueno, tu padre los comprometió a ti y a Ukyo pero aún así no te as casado con ella, por ejemplo. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón para esta charada?" Ryoga pregunto, determinado a saber exactamente porque él debería estar de cómplice.

Ranma dejo su comida y suspiro melancólicamente. "Para ser honesto Ryoga, no estoy totalmente seguro. Imagino que parte de la razón es que he estado pretendiendo ser Ranko por tanto que decirle la verdad es posiblemente peor que continuar mintiendo. Después de todo lo que he hecho con mi madre como su futura 'sobrina', la traición que ella sentirá si sabe que yo era realmente su hijo podría ser tremenda. Yo…no deseo herirla de esa manera, no después de todo por lo que mi madre a pasado."

"…Bueno, ciertamente puedo entender ese razonamiento Ranma" Ryoga replico, riendo torpemente. "Me recuerda lo de P-chan. Amo a Akane tanto…pero decirle la verdad podría herirla bastante. Preferiría morir que causarle algún dolor, pero…desde que tanto tiempo ha pasado…me encuentro entre la espada y la pared sin solución alguna a la vista."

"…Sabes, nunca pensé de esa forma," Ranma comento, sonando levemente sorprendida y quizás realmente entendiendo la posición de su rival por primera ves. "Heh, imagino que somos más iguales de lo que creemos."

"Dos peras en una rama" Ryoga bromeo antes de recordar el contexto de lo que estaban haciendo. "Argh, olvida que dije eso…Así que¿Dónde conseguiste ese vestido? Tanto como deteste admitirlo, luce muy bien en ti."

"Oh Ryoga, eres tan encantador" Ranma bromeo con una sonrisa, esperando levantar el manto de depresión que había caído durante la reciente conversación. "Soy una chica tan afortunada de tener a un hombre como tu en mi vida."

"…" el Muchacho Perdido replico, los lados de su rostro tornándose levemente verde. ¡Maldito seas Ranma por tomar esto tan a la ligera! Espera, él podía jugar también… "Cuidado Ranma. Esas palabras pueden volverse realidad algún día sí no te cuidas."

"Heh, solo en tus sueños Ryoga" Ranma respondió juguetonamente, retornando a su comida con gusto.

Ryoga meneó la cabeza. "Más como en mis pesadillas….y aún no has respondido a mi pregunta Ranma."

"Oh, mi profesora de Ec. Domestica esta prestándome algo de las ropas de su sobrina para ayudarme" Ranma respondió casualmente entre mordidas, sonriendo levemente a la mirada de sorpresa de Ryoga.

"¿Estas tomando Ec. Domestica¿Tu, Ranma, quien ni siquiera llora 'porque' no es varonil?" Ryoga preguntó no creyéndolo, obviamente sorprendido.

"El Director Kuno dijo que debía para graduarme," Ranma respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Estaba furioso a la primera, pero la Sra. Taiji es bastante agradable y…bueno, normal para una profesora, y la clase misma no es tan mala. Es ciertamente mejor que matemáticas si me lo preguntas." Ella comento con una risita sorprendentemente femenina, endureciendo la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estoy pasando mucho tiempo con mi madre."

"Pero ciertamente eso no se refleja en tus modales a la hora de comer Ranma. Las personas están empezando a mirar" Ryoga replico de buena manera, las esquinas de sus labios curvándose hacia arriba levemente. "Quizás pudieses aprender algunos de los 'buenos' ejemplos de tu madre."

"Seguro, y para el tiempo en que mi madre termine yo seré un da-da-daaah…clon de Kasumi" Ranma respondió jovialmente, riendo una ves e ignorando el momentáneo horror que sintió a la imagen mental. Le gustaba Kasumi, pero ser como ella…gah. De seguro que eso no era vida para Ranma Saotome. "Mama de seguro que tiene graciosas ideas en la cabeza."

"…Sí no te conociese mejor Ranma, diría que eres una feminista" Ryoga dijo, luciendo algo sorprendido cuando tomo un sorbo de su bebida. "Tanto para chicas actuando como chicas."

"Bueno, eso podrías estar bien sí yo fuera una chica, pero no lo soy" Ranma habló defensivamente, y decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema. "Así…¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente Ryoga? No te he visto por Nerima en buen tiempo."

"Como sí fuera inusual," Ryoga dijo meneando la cabeza. "Honestamente, he estado deambulando por ahí y entrenando como normalmente hago. Encontrando un valle y entrenando un poco allí, visite Tokio, camine por Taipei, y entonces regrese aquí."

"Eso es bueno. Con mama estando aquí, no he sido capas de hacer algún entrenamiento seriamente en muchos días" Ranma menciono, imaginando que era mejor no preguntarle a Ryoga como cruzo el océano a pie. "Sí no consigo algo de privacidad pronto me temo que mis habilidades se deterioraran."

"…Que lastima que regrese cuando lo hice esta ves. De haber esperado otro mes tu no hubieses sido rival para mi." Ryoga comento seriamente, una ligera sonrisa traicionando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"¡Ha! Ya lo quisieras Ryoga. Y aún sí eso sucediese, yo me recuperaría en poco tiempo. Yo nunca pierdo…bueno, al menos no permanentemente." Ranma replico rápidamente, recordando su reciente derrota. "¿Viste algo interesante?"

Ryoga se encogió de hombros "Nada extraño en comparación a Nerima en todo caso, aunque los bosques son hermosos en esta época del año. Los encuentro muy…calmantes."

Una idea golpeo a Ranma. "Hey, quizás podríamos ir en un viaje de entrenamiento juntos luego de que mi madre de marche Ryoga. Eso podría ser divertido."

"…No lo se Ranma. ¿Una delicada joven dama como tu expuesta a las rudezas y peligros del camino?" Ryoga se burlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oh, estoy segura que con un hombre tan fuerte como tu para cuidarme lo haré muy bien." Ranma retorno tímidamente, guiñándole un ojo.

Un momento después ambos rompieron en risas, y el resto de la comida la pasaron agradablemente.

------

Había un importante detalle sobre su 'cita' que Ranma no le había querido decir a Ryoga hasta que ambos regresasen a la casa Tendo.

"¡¿QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE?!"

…y quizás con buena razón.

De donde estaban parados al lado del camino, Ranma suspiro y puso sus manos en su cintura. "Mira Ryoga¿crees que stoy feliz sobre esto? Esto me disgusta, pero es el único modo de grabar la ilusión en la mente de Mama, y estoy seguro de que ella estará observándonos por la ventana cuando regresemos."

"¡¿Pero-pero-pero hacer eso?!" Ryoga dijo tartamudeando con vergüenza y desmayo.

"Es solo un beso" Ranma replico, endureciendo la mirada. "Honestamente Ryoga, estas haciendo una gran escena por nada."

"Pero-pero ¡Ambos somos hombres! Esoes-esoes-pero…¡A mi me gustan las mujeres!" Ryoga sentenció haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Y a mi también, pero ambos sabemos que esto no significa nada" Ranma dijo y, viendo que Ryoga permanecía desconfiado, decidió recurrir a drásticas acciones. "Por favooooor¿Ryoga?" ella pregunto con una tierna mirada y ojos brillosos.

"…Bien, solo…basta de hacer eso. Asociarte con lindura es aún más nauseabundo que el pensamiento de besarte." Ryoga acordó no queriendo, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse de esto y decidiendo que la próxima ves que Ranma quisiese amarrarlo en uno de sus planes lo mandaría a volar hasta el siguiente distrito con su paraguas.

El tiempo paso, y la puerta de la casa Tendo estaba frente a ellos demasiado pronto para el gusto de Ryoga. Poniendo su mejor rostro 'feliz' hizo lo mejor para seguir la farsa con una radiante 'Ranko'. "Tuve un maravilloso tiempo esta noche Ranko."

"Yo también Ryoga. Estoy tan feliz de haber salido juntos," Ranma replico con sorprendente dulzura. "Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de salir a otra cita pronto."

"Igualmente," Ryoga dijo, mintiendo entre dientes y forzándose así mismo a poner una mano en el hombro derecho de ella. "Así que…¿imagino que este es todo por esta noche, eh?"

"…Si," Ranma dijo tristemente, mirando profundamente en los marrones ojos de Ryoga con suficiente intensidad para asustarlo sí no supiese ya que ella estaba fingiendo. "Te extrañare querido."

"Te extrañare también Ranko," Ryoga respondió, congelando sus facciones para prevenirse de hacer una mueca cuando movió su cabeza más cerca hacia Ranma y cortar la distancia entre ellos. Decidiendo que era mejor actuar antes de que la mente de Ryoga se revelase demasiado, Ranma cerro los ojos y rápidamente presiono sus labios contra los suyos, y por un breve instante ellos se besaron.

La puerta se abrió, pero, en ves de revelar a Nodoka como Ranma se había anticipado, Kasumi estaba parada allí y les saludo. "¡Oh valla¡Estoy tan feliz de ver que los dos se están llevando tan bien!"

Ranma y Ryoga sudaron. "Um…Kasumi¿Dónde esta Nodoka?" Ranma pregunto después de un embarazoso momento.

La sonrisa de Kasumi nunca de desvaneció. "Oh, tía Saotome no se sentía muy bien y se fue a dormir temprano. Ella estaba triste por no ser capaz de verlos cuando llegaran y me dijo que les dijese que esperaba que hubiesen tenido una gran noche."

Por el lado de Ryoga, una ves que comprendió que el beso había sido totalmente innecesario, apenas sí fue capas de contenerse de matar a Ranma. Apenas. "…Sí me disculpan, creo que debería ir a arreglar mis cosas y prepararme para dormir," el Muchacho Perdido dijo secamente, enfocándose en la silueta del dojo bajo la luz de la luna y firmemente marchando en esa dirección.

"…Si, creo que debería hacer lo mismo. Gracias por esperarnos Kasumi, y buenas noches."

Ranma le dijo, entrando a la casa y rápidamente dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"Fue un placer Ranko " Kasumi dijo amablemente, aún sonriendo, cuando ella reasumió la limpieza de la casa, dándole la espalda a Rama y así completamente no dándose cuenta de la temblorosa figura de su futuro cuñado.

Fue solo en la seguridad de su habitación que Ranma se reclino contra la pared y tomo un profundo y calmante respiro. Ella suavemente llevo su mano derecha a sus labios y temblando, su mente se plago con un incomodo pensamiento que se repetía una y otra ves. Ella sabía que era probablemente solo su cuerpo maldecido reaccionando (¡Tenía que ser eso!), pero ese beso…besar a Ryoga…se había sentido…bien.

------

"Ryoga, necesito que pretendas ser mi enamorado otra ves. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de ayudarme?" Ranma chica, usando sus ropas chinas rojas, pregunto suplicantemente, con una desesperada expresión en su rostro.

"…Okay, bien pero recuerda que esto es solo una far-waah," Ryoga fue interrumpido cuando Ranma lo jalo del brazo y corrió en una dirección al asar. Lo siguiente que sabía es que estaba vestido en un toxedo, Ranma chica estaba usando un vestido blanco de novia, y ellos estaban de pie en frente de un altar con la gente de Nerima tras ellos.

"Usted Ranko Tendo¿toma a este hombre como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo y cuidarlo, en la enfermedad y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?" un amble y viejo cura recito.

"Acepto" Ranma respondió, sonriendo radiantemente. Ryoga se sintió enfermar.

"Y usted Ryoga Hibiki¿toma a esta mujer como su legítima esposa, para amarla y cuidarla, en la enfermedad y riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Yo n-" Ryoga empezó a decir molestamente pero fue interrumpido por el cura.

"Ahora los declaro marido y mujer" el cura concluyo firmemente en una vos que no dejaba a lugar discusión alguna. "Puede besar a la novia."

"Pero-pero-pero-pero-" Ryoga pronuncio, su mente dando vueltas cuando trato de procesar los eventos. ¡Todo estaba pasando frustrantemente rápido!.

"Recuerda, solo estamos fingiendo" Ranma le aseguro tranquilamente, silenciando sus protestas con un apasionado beso. Esta ves Ryoga sabía que iba a estar enfermo.

La escena cambio otra ves, y esta ves Ryoga estaba en lo que parecía un gran dormitorio. Los sonidos de alguien cambiándose podían ser escuchados viniendo de la habitación contigua, y el Muchacho Perdido inmediatamente asumió que era Ranma.

"¡Ranma, esta farsa ha ido demasiado lejos¡Ya es tiempo de que le digas a tu madre la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" Ryoga grito, desesperado en terminar esto de una ves y por todas.

"¿No puede esperar eso hasta después de nuestra luna de miel Ryoga? Con toda la presión que Mama ha estado poniendo sobre mi, desesperadamente necesito tiempo para estar lejos de ella" Ranma chica suplico, con un tono de ansiedad en su vos.

Ryoga meneo la cabeza. "Ranma, se que estas cansado, pero ir así de lejos definitivamente no es la solución a tus problemas. Mira¿puedes venir aquí así podamos hablar sobre esto?"

"…Okay" Ranma acordó suavemente, y un momento después Ryoga la escucho caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla. Ella entro al dormitorio usando nada más que una nerviosa sonrisa. "¿Qué es lo que deseabas decirme querido?"

"¡Gah!" Ryoga prontamente replico, desmayándose con un sangrado de nariz y una incomoda risita femenina resonando en sus oídos.

Cuando despertó, él estaba echado en una cama, y Ranma chica estaba sentada en una silla al frente de él, usando vestido azul y cantando un arrullo a una hermosa bebe pelirroja con un pequeño colmillo. Viendo que su esposo había despertado, Ranma sonrió y orgullosamente exhibió a su hija. "¿No es perfecta querido?"

"¿Nosotros…tu y yo…que?" Ryoga cuestiono incrédulamente, su mente rindiéndose en tratar de hacer sentido de las cosas.

Ranko rió gentilmente y observo a Ryoga directamente a los ojos. "Oh Ryoga, te amo tanto."

Para su gran horror, Ryoga se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba fingiendo.

"¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" Ryoga despertó en el Dojo Tendo, gritando. Sudando pesadamente, Ryoga observo sus alrededores y suspiro en alivio, dándose cuenta de que solo fue un sueño y prometiéndose así mismo dejar Nerima lo más pronto posible. Esto era demasiado para seguir aquí.

------

El tiempo paso, y la puerta de la casa Tendo estaba frente a ellos demasiado pronto para el gusto de Ryoga. Poniendo su mejor rostro 'feliz' hizo lo mejor para seguir la farsa con una radiante 'Ranko'. "Tuve un maravilloso tiempo esta noche Ranko."

"Yo también Ryoga. Estoy tan feliz de haber salido juntos," Ranma replico con sorprendente dulzura. "Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de salir a otra cita pronto."

"Igualmente," Ryoga dijo, mintiendo entre dientes y forzándose así mismo a poner una mano en el hombro derecho de ella. "Así que…¿imagino que este es todo por esta noche, eh?"

"…Si," Ranma dijo tristemente, mirando profundamente en los marrones ojos de Ryoga con suficiente intensidad para asustarlo sí no supiese ya que ella estaba fingiendo. "Te extrañare querido."

"Te extrañare también Ranko," Ryoga respondió, congelando sus facciones para prevenirse de hacer una mueca cuando movió su cabeza más cerca hacia Ranma y cortar la distancia entre ellos. Decidiendo que era mejor actuar antes de que la mente de Ryoga se revelase demasiado, Ranma cerro los ojos y rápidamente presiono sus labios contra los suyos, y ellos se besaron.

Para la gran sorpresa de ella, Ryoga respondió, y lo que originalmente se pretendía fuese solo un pequeño beso pronto se volvió uno totalmente apasionado. Ranma chica sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban cuando todo su cuerpo estaba fluyendo en regocijante calidez. Su mente en shock y confusión.

-¡No¡Esto no esta bien!...pero se siente tan bien…¡No debería estar haciendo esto! ...pero …no quiero parar…¡Soy un hombre maldición¡Así que empieza a actuar como uno!-

Aún así, tanto como su mente lo intentara, su cuerpo no podía romper el beso, y se volvió bastante difícil concentrarse lucidamente, un incomprensible placer la dominaba. Disgusto y razón fueron borrados por un ardiente deseo y dicha, y pronto todo pensamiento racional fue dominado por este momento de puro extasi que ella deseaba nunca terminase.

En su cama Ranma chica gemía y continuaba soñando.


	7. Complicaciones

Titulo Traducido: Juntos – Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia

Titulo Original: Together - A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Autor: Rowan Seven

Breve Reseña: Una fuente mágica hace uno de los deseos de Nodoka realidad en un modo que ella ni deseaba ni esperaba.

Advertencia: Ranma ½ pertenece a Viz Communications y a Rumiko Takahashi. No estoy haciendo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

Nota del Traductor: Gracias por tu comentario GemCia y espero que la historia siga de ciendo de tu 'agrado' ).

Capitulo 7 – Complicaciones

A la siguiente mañana, tres jóvenes caminaban juntos hacia la escuela en un inconfortable silencio, cada uno espaciado por las complicaciones de sus pensamientos internos y por la dificultad de expresarlos por sí mismos. Akane dirigía al trío, su rostro nublado por la ansiedad e inseguridad y luciendo como sí desesperadamente desease decir algo pero no sabiendo como. Tras ella y cargando su mochila de viaje estaba Ryoga, quien solo miraba hacía arriba para asegurarse de que Akane aún estaba a la vista y para enviarle ocasionales miradas acusatorias a Ranma como queriendo decir que todo era su culpa. Junto con ellos en la cerca, Ranma chica hacía equilibrio habilidosamente pero con un leve sentido de intranquilidad, presintiendo que algo estaba mal pero no sabiendo que. Ella bostezo, dándole a Akane justo la abertura que necesitaba.

"¿Cansado Ranma?" ella pregunto con un toque de preocupación, inclinando su cabeza para mirar algo preocupada hacía su, actual mujer, prometido…

Ranma se estiro casualmente. "Solo un poco cansado Akane. No dormí muy bien la última noche."

Tras ellos, Ryoga sonrió, su aura de depresión momentáneamente decayendo cuando recordó el momento en que salio del Dojo Tendo en la noche para retar a Ranma a una batalla solo para descubrir que su rival era tan difícil de despertar como de derrotar. "¿Qué podría disturbar tu sueño Ranma? Rayos, creo que sin los ronquidos de tu padre solo un terremoto podría despertarte. Bueno, eso ó comida" Ryoga concluyo con una sonrisa.

Ranma meneo la cabeza, mezclados sentimientos sobre la partida de su padre que Soun le había informado justo esta mañana lo que le causo una sensación de tristeza que no tardo en enterrar en lo profundo de su conciencia. "Malos sueños, eso es todo" ella respondió, un aspecto de malestar en su rostro, "pero estaría mejor sí pudiese recordar de que se trataban. ¿Qué hay de ti Ryoga? Luces un poco cansado también."

"…Vamos solo a decir que esta última noche probablemente horrorizarán mis sueños por el resto de mi vida," Ryoga dijo farfullando, definitivamente no deseando recordar su pesadilla con alguna más claridad de lo que ya hacía. "de todas las insanas y locas ideas que has tenido Ranma, esta fue la mejor, pero conociéndote estoy seguro de que saldrás con alguna otra idea aún mas desquiciada que esta."

"¿Así que… voy a asumir que su… 'cita' de la última noche no fue muy bien?" Akane pregunto, no muy segura de sí estaba ansiosa ó curiosa.

Ranma chica rió sonoramente. "En realidad todo lo contrario, lo cual es lo que me disturba. Sin ofender Ryoga, pero salir en una agradable cita contigo no era una de las metas en mi vida. Espero que… hey¿pueden oler a humo también?" ella pregunto, llegando a un alto cuando olió el aíre.

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y apuradamente corrieron hacía una esquina donde Happosai y una gigante hoguera los esperaba. Sintiendo su llegada, el viejo volteó y sonrió malévolamente.

"Hola Ryoga, Akane y Ranma" él habló con enervante amabilidad, sus ojos brillando cuando impetuosamente miro al femenino cuerpo de Ranma. "¿No les parece que hoy es un agradable día?"

"¡Puede serlo anciano! Pero no estoy de humor para tus pervertidas acciones Happosai, y te sugiero en gran medida que te vallas de Nerima y hagas de este un mejor lugar" Ranma dijo, su intranquilidad de hace unos momentos olvidada y remplazada por molestia. Nada bueno podía venir del Maestro de Artes Marciales Todo Vale estando en la ciudad, particularmente con la madre de Ranma estañado aquí.

Happosai meneo su pelada cabeza, una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué sucede Ranma, es ese el modo de saludar a tu maestro, particularmente cuando he pasado por muchos problemas para ayudarte?"

Ranma palideció y paralizó notablemente. "¿Ayudarme¿Qué estas insinuando viejo¿Que has…" el joven artista marcial arrastro las palabras cuando se dio cuenta de lo que exactamente estaba ardiendo en la hoguera. "Hey¡Ese es mi uniforme escolar de varones¡Y mis ropas de hombre¿Como pud-"

"Oh, tengo mis métodos muchacho, tengo mis métodos" Happosai interrumpió casualmente, deleitándose con la furia de su adversario. "¿Por qué estas tan molesto? Deberías agradecerme, eres un ingrato. Después de todo¿imagina que podría pasar sí tu querida 'Tía Saotome' encontrase estas ropas?"

"Gr¡Te mostrare mi gratitud, maldito pervertido¡Kashu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma grito, lanzándose hacía su odiado enemigo cuando Ryoga cogió su paraguas y Akane asumió una estancia de pelea y se prepararon para ayudar. Happosai meramente rió y evadió el embate de Ranma. Aún así, cuando él estaba preparando su contra ataque, su atención fue distraída por un descuidadamente descartado catalogo de Los Secretos de Victoria que floto por la calle hasta sus pies, dejándole totalmente expuesto para la furiosa y vengativa patada de Ranma.

¡BAM!

-¡Maldita inconveniente y provocativa distracción¡Y justo cuando estaba por demostrarle a Ranma por que soy el maestro de maestros!- Happosai mentalmente se quejo cuando navego por los cielos, cuando paso por calles y avenidas en un arco aéreo hasta que alcanzó el pico de gravedad y comenzó su descenso hacía la tierra. –Aún, sí él piensa que es lo último que ha visto de mi por un tiempo, Ranma esta bastante equivocado. Más pronto de lo que él puede cambiar de género¡Estaré de vuelta! No hay modo de que me pierda el verle pasar tanto tiempo en su provocativo cuerpo de mujer, hehehehehe.-

Desafortunadamente para Happosai, destino ó, para ser más acertados, Tomoko, tenía otros planes para él en mente. Planes que podrían prevenirle de ver a Ranma otra ves por un muy largo tiempo.

Bajo las sombras de un árbol, una linda chica pelirroja miro hacía arriba de la pantalla de su computadora holográfica cuando un diminutivo objeto se estrello en una posa cercana. Una leve y maniática sonrisa cruzo por sus facciones cuando sus sensores detectaron las lecturas de energía irradiando de eso, y con impaciencia que podría asustar a cualquiera que la conociese se puso de pie y camino hasta la orilla de la posa donde el objeto había caído y ahora estaba poniéndose de pie.

"¡Hola¡Soy Washu, la más grande genio científico del universo¡Serás mi conejillo de indias!" la científico loco dijo animosamente, intensos ojos danzaban con científica insanidad.

Por primera ves en muchos años, Happosai sintió verdadero temor.

------

"Ese... ese... ¡MALDITO!" Ranma chica hablo furiosamente, golpeando una pared para ventilar su rabia cuando Ryoga muy cuidadosamente cargo cubetas con agua para apagar la hoguera. "¿Ahora que se supone que voy a hacer¡¿Como se supone que voy a convertirme en hombre cuando todo lo que tengo para usar son –estremecimiento- vestidos?!"

"Descuida puedes comprar más ropa Ranma" Akane le aconsejo, tratando de estar calmada cuando se paró de tras de su prometido. "Podemos ir a una tienda después del colegio sí deseas, y puedes pensar en una excusa para decirle a tu madre después."

"Muchas gracias Akane. Eso podría ser una gran idea sí es estos momentos tuviese algo de dinero para comprar ropas nuevas" Ranma replico sarcásticamente, perdido en su propio mundo de frustración y no considerando los efectos que sus palabras sarcásticas pudiesen tener sobre su compañera.

Por su parte, el ojo izquierdo de Akane se crispo un par de veces en irritación, pero ella fue capas de controlar su temperamento. "Bueno entonces, Ranma quizás pudieses prestarte ropa de alguien. Hiroshi ó Daisuke no tendrían problemas en ayudarte, y tu y Ryoga son virtualmente la misma medida. Estoy segura de que él tiene algo que te quedará."

Ryoga, habiendo apagado el fuego, meneo su cabeza y giro para mirar a Akane y Ranma. "Lo siento, pero algo de ropa que pueda prestarle a Ranma por mucho tiempo. Solo tengo lo que esta en mi mochila. Además, no tengo un uniforme de la escuela Furinkan, lo cual es lo que Ranma realmente parece necesitar."

"Y dudo mucho que Hiroshi y Daisuke tengan uniformes extras que puedan prestarme" Ranma murmuro amargamente. "¡Maldito Happosai¡Espero donde caigas, sea un lugar que detestes recordar por los años venideros¡Y maldito Director Kuno y tus estúpidas reglas también!"

Ranma golpeó la pared una última ves, creando un hoyo es ella, y tomando una profunda respiración, renegó del mundo en general. "Imagino que tendré que ir a la escuela como una chica por ahora hasta que algo se me ocurra. Realmente no voy a disfrutar esto..."

"Las cosas podrían ser peor Ranma" Akane comento suavemente, tratando de animarlo. "Después de todo, Happosai podría estar aún por los alrededores, y con Kuno y Kodachi lejos no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos."

"...Hablando de no estar por los alrededores," Ryoga comento, una dudosa expresión en su rostro cuando coloco su mochila sobre su espalda. "Creo que voy a perderme ahora. Sin ofender Ranma, pero creo que he hecho bastante por el bien de tu pequeña charada, y definitivamente no deseo estar cerca sí la detonación ocurre."

La expresión de Ranma fue rápidamente de una furiosa a una de decaimiento, y ella suspiro tristemente a pesar de no querer. "Sí estas seguro Ryoga, y sí deseas marcharte yo... solo deseo decirte muchas gracias. Los pasados dos días no han sido fáciles para ti y aprecio tu ayuda."

"Aprecio mucho lo que hiciste por el baka de mi prometido también," Akane dijo amablemente, sonriéndole. "Cuídate mientras estés fuera, y asegúrate de regresar pronto. Te extrañaremos."

"Heh,g-g-gracias Akane. L-L-Lo intentare" Ryoga replico nerviosamente, su mente girando por tales amables palabras. "Tu... um... cuídate también. Y Ranma, mantente fuera de problemas por una ves¿de acuerdo? No tengo intenciones de ser tu salvavidas sí las cosas se vuelven demasiado difíciles para ti."

"Ha, como sí necesitase de tu ayuda de todos modos Ryoga" Ranma replico divertidamente, palabras llenas de confianza cuando su humor hizo otra rotación de 180 grados. "Apuesto que para el tiempo en que consigas encontrar Nerima otra ves toda esta situación estará resuelta suave y tranquilamente."

Ryoga meneo la cabeza y sonrió. Dando la vuelta para partir comento, "Dudo mucho que aún Nabiki podría poner apuestas en ello." Sin más que decir se marcho, y como era usual, pronto se perdió.

------

Para el desmayo de Ranma, su temprana suposición fue acertada. Ni Hiroshi ni Daisuke tenían uniformes extras de su medida, y después de preguntar un poco por la escuela ella se encontró con situaciones parecidas con todos los demás debido a una variedad de sospechosas circunstancias. Era casi como sí ella fuese la victima de una vasta conspiración que, desafortunadamente, estaba logrando mantenerlo en su forma de mujer tanto en casa como en la escuela. Aún así, ella pensó, esa explicación era demasiado inverosímiles, aún para Nerima.

"Otra ves, maldito Happosai" Ranma chica murmuro secamente cuando camino a su armario en el cambio de materias. "¡Gracias a ti mi único respiro de mi madre y esta mentira se ha ido! Argh... ¿por que las cosas no me están saliendo bien?"

Ella parpadeo, al ser distraída de su rabieta, cuando noto las dos tarjetas rosadas dentro de su armario, una dirigida para "La Diosa de la Coleta" ay la otra para "Ranma Saotome". Ambas tarjetas eran en forma de corazón con lazo y un elaborado diseño en ambos lados de ellas. Una rosa roja estaba pegada a la primera tarjeta y una rosa negra a la segunda.

"Como sí las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente malas" Ranma comento con un suspiro, cogiendo y abriendo la primera tarjeta. "Me pregunto que desearan los Kunos… además de lo obvio por supuesto."

-Querida Diosa de la Coleta,

En verdad que estoy bastante mortificado. Me duele tener que remitir nuestros más íntimos diálogos a trabes del maligno corazón negro Ranma Saotome, pero a pesar de mi profunda ira Nabiki Tendo a elevado sus precios. Aún así esto es fácil a comparación de lo que debo de hacer ahora, dama de mi corazón. Tengo que decirte hasta pronto.

Aunque mi amor por ti no tiene fronteras, he conocido a una doncella en aún más desgracia que tu y quien esta a merced de un malvado y aún más depravado que él mismo Saotome, mi Diosa de la Coleta. Como un hombre de honor, he hecho la promesa de liberar a esta radiante princesa o morir en el intento. Nunca nos volveremos a encontrar (¡El destino lo prohíbe!), y deseo que sepas que nunca te olvidare y que siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón. Ruego para que algún día obtengas la libertad del maligno Saotome, y se que así será. Cuídate mucho mi Diosa de la Coleta, y no desesperes por mi partida. ¡Por favor se fuerte! Siempre serás mi querida amiga.

Con sincero amor y afección,

Tatewaki Kuno

P.S. Saotome, sí estas leyendo esto y sospecho que lo harás ya que no tienes decencia, quita tus malignas garras de la Diosa de la Coleta. Sí no lo haces, prepárate para ser aniquilado por mi más afilada espada ya que regresare algún día para castigarte.

Tan pasmada que ni se molesto en chequear por veneno, Ranma chica cogió, abrió y rápidamente leyó la segunda carta. Sus ojos pronto se agrandaron en aún más sorpresa.

-Querido Ranma Saotome,

Me temo que el tiempo en que debemos tomar caminos separados a llegado, mi amor. Hay un nuevo hombre en mi vida, y, aunque me duele abandonarte de este modo, creo que es lo mejor para ti. En verdad, soy perfecta para mi nuevo amor y él para mi. Solo puedo esperar que eventualmente te recuperes de la devastación de perderme ante otro. Por favor perdóname y cuídate, mi querido Ranma. Siempre estarás presente en mi corazón.

Con el mejor de mis deseos,

Kodachi Kuno

P.S. No dejes que la desesperación que te acompañara mientras lees esta carta te lleve a los brazos de esa resbalosa de la coleta. Ella no es buena para ti, mi querido Ranma, y sería de lo mejor para ti sí nunca la vuelves a ver. En memoria del apasionado amor que compartimos una ves, por favor confía en lo que te estoy diciendo. Hohohohoho.

"He sido…rechazado," Ranma murmuro en shock al enterarse que los Kunos finalmente se habían rendido en sus deseos de poseerle y poseerla. Una ves que esto se acentuó, ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y rió jocosamente y un poco locamente. "¡Hahaha¡Libre¡No más Kunos¡Hahaha! Solo espero que -¡haha! – los nuevos objetos de sus afecciones puedan tratar con ellos. ¡Hahahahaha!"

------

El sonido de las campanas anunciaban el inicio del duelo, y Tatewaki Kuno fue rápido en dar la iniciativa. Con elegante y seguros pasos, él velozmente corrió por el blanco piso de mármol y giro su bokken hacia abajo en un poderoso arco. El joven kendoista, notando con placer la dificultad con la cual su oponente bloqueaba su primer golpe, presiono su avance y lanzó una serie de rápidos envestidas, cada una poniendo más y más marcas en su adversario.

"¡Desiste tu intento de resistirte, bribón de negro corazón, y cae ante mi más elegante espada!" Kuno grito, implacablemente continuando con su poderosos asalto y confiando en su habilidad para ganar esta batalla. En verdad, era un milagro que este… villano hubiese persistido por tanto y contra tan grandes apuestas en contra, pero esta noche todo terminaría. El honor y la justicia lo demandaba.

"¡Tatewaki, habre tus ojos¡Este duelo es inútil¡Derrotarme no la liberara, y sí verdaderamente amas a Anthy la dejaras tomar sus propias decisiones!" el enemigo de Kuno replico, de algún modo encontrando la fuerza para continuar a pesar de que su nuevo adversario estaba sin duda en un nivel superior.

"¡Bah¡Silencio cretino¡No permitiré que tus mentiras me confundan¡Has esclavizado a una inocente y hermosa doncella, y yo la liberare de tus inquisidoras y depravadas garras¡Tan simple como eso, y no dejare que nada ni nadie me detenga de acabar contigo¡así que inclínate ante el Trueno Azul de la… Academia Ohtori!" Kuno grito dramáticamente, cuando fallo por poco en golpear la pura y blanca rosa unida al negro uniforme de su oponente.

Una relámpago paso por el flotante e invertido castillo en el cielo y golpeo cerca, seguidamente seguido por el boom del trueno. Ignorando estas marcas de este nuevo adversario, Utena Tenjou presiono sus dientes y redoblo sus esfuerzos, notando con desmayo que esto aún sería una batalla perdida para ella. A pesar de los muchos otros pensamientos que ella tenía sobre Kuno desde que fue transferido a la Academia Ohtori, ella no podía negar su sorprendente talento con la espada. "¡No dejare que me derrotes Tatewaki¡Anthy esta contando conmigo para ganar!"

Kuno la observo burlonamente a trabes de sus cruzadas espadas. "No tienes idea de contra quien estas, Señorita Tenjou, y el destino seguramente no se pondrá de tu lado contra mi. De todos los bribones y villanos que he valientemente enfrentado¡eres la más inmoral, y degenerada criatura sobre la que he puesto mis ojos¿Una dama tratando de ser un príncipe¡Es imposible que tal perversión sea perdonada!"

Con segadora velocidad hizo un arco con su bokken. Y Utena apenas consiguió levantar su espada a tiempo para bloquear, pero el poder tras el golpe la empujo hacia atrás varios pies y la hizo caer.

"¡Ha perdido este duelo, Señorita Tenjou, y hoy clamare a la Novia de la Rosa para mi¡¿Lo ha comprendido?!" Kuno declaro, poniendo todo su poder tras este último enviste.

"¡Señorita Utena!" Anthy Himemiya, la Novia de la Rosa, grito preocupadamente desde donde estaba de pie al borde de la circular área de duelo, una incaracteristica mirada seria en sus facciones.

Escuchando las preocupada vos de su amiga, Utena presiono aún más su agarre en su espada y miro determinadamente a Kuno quien rápidamente se acercaba. –¡Seré un príncipe y protegeré a Anthy, Tatewaki¡Con todo mi corazón y alma, lo juro! –

Una onda de luz salio de la torre del castillo flotante, iluminando a Utena cuando una imagen como fantasma de un noble príncipe con una blanca aura a su alrededor descendió y se volvió uno con ella. Con remarcable habilidad Utena Tenjou se puso en pie, extendió su espada, y se abalanzó contra Tatewaki Kuno, en su rostro una mirada de resolución y su movimiento una borrosidad. En un destello se cruzaron contra el otro y golpearon, y el auto proclamado Trueno Azul de la Academia Ohtori se vio sorprendido por la intensidad y determinación irradiando de los ojos de Utena.

Ding-dong-ding-dong.

Con el sonido de las campanas el duelo termino, y la gran fuerza y velocidad tras el enviste de Utena la mando a rodar por el piso de piedra. Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo antes de detenerse. Respirando pesadamente y con su espalda hacia Kuno, ella lentamente se puso en pie. Los marrones pétalos de la rosa del joven kendoista navegaban con el viento pasando por su lado. Segura de su victoria, Utena giro para encarar a Kuno, con una firme pero quizás no enteramente sin simpatía expresión en su rostro. Lo que sea que fuese a decir, aún así, nunca llego a sus labios cuando Kuno giro, su cuerpo fulgurante con una fuerte pasión interna.

"Señrita Tenjou.. usted me ha derrotado. Yo… estoy sin palabras," Tatewaki anuncio en una firme vos. "a pesar de que mi habilidad con la espada sobrepasa a la suya propia, aún así luche con la convicción de justicia y amor, y aunque mi determinación es innegable, usted me a superado. Señorita Tenjou… ¡Usted será mi novia al igual que la Novia de la Rosa!"

THWACK!

"¡Oh valla!" Anthy remarco en sorpresa cuando Kuno golpeo el piso de la arena de duelo, noqueado e inconciente por el lado reverse de la espada de su oponente y su mente llena con imágenes de la Novia de la Rosa y la mujer príncipe. De pie junto a él, Utena La Chica de la Revolución giro sus ojos y meneo la cabeza. Otro duelo había terminado, pero ella sabía en su corazón que la competencia por el poder de revolucionar el mundo estaba lejos de terminar.

------

En algún lugar de los dominios de la Academia Ohtori, el estudiante Mitsuru Tsuwabuki estaba escondiéndose. El no estaba, como era usualmente el caso, haciendo esto para no ser visto por Nanami sí no más bien para evadir las garras de ese… ese… ¡monstruo! Solo porque accidentalmente la había salvado de una estampida de rinocerontes mientras protegía a Nanami de un canguro boxeador no era razón para perseguirlo veinticuatro horas al día. Cierto, sí él pudiese perseguiría a Nanami las 24 horas, los siete días de la semana, pero esto era totalmente diferente, y el acoso de esta chica bordeaba la obsesión.

"¡OHOHOHOHOHO¡OhMitsuru, te encontre!" Kodachi Kuno entono musicalmente desde tras del sobresaltado joven, estirando sus brazos para abrazar al adorable pequeño ángel quien salvo su vida.

Mitsuru no lo pensó dos veces y escapo

¡SWISH!

"Ah¿deseas hacerte él difícil querido mió¡Que divertido!" Kodachi remarco cuando fue en persecución del joven que corría lo más rápido que podía. "¡Muy bien, y recuerda que adoro los retos, Mitsuru¡Te vere pronto¡OHOHOHOHOHO!"

------

-¿Sabes como se siente el morir?-

En sus sueños esa noche, Ranma chica estaba en la cocina preparando la cena con la ayuda de Nodoka y bajo su supervisión. El rosado y ondeante vestido y el mandil con dibujos de corazones que estaba usando eran demasiado 'femeninos' para su gusto, y la cinta en su cabello la hacían lucir inconfortablemente linda, pero con su madre virtualmente observándola en cada movimiento que hacia ella se forzó a mostrar siempre una sonrisa. Además, a pesar de los pocos malestares, esto no era tan malo. Cocinar era un divertido reto por sí mismo, y se sentía bien el poder hablar con su madre, aún sí una buena parte de sus conversaciones eran falsas y desmayantemente sobre que tan 'varonil' era Ryoga. La próxima ves que Ryoga le dijese que tan tonta ella era, ella simplemente lo callaría con todas la buenas cosas que se forzó a decir sobre él. Eso o mandarlo a volar, y quizás ella podría aún conseguir que la invite a cenar. Cuando él no estaba tratando de matarla su compañía en verdad no era tan mala…

-¿Para cambiar?-

Una suplicante Nodoka le había pedido su ayuda para preparar la cena. ¡Otros cinco minutos y ella podría haber estado fuera de casa y al otro lado de Nerima practicando su arte marcial! Aún, no podía quejarse mucho. Quedándose y ayudando a su madre le daba a Kasumi la noche libre, lo cual era definitivamente algo bueno considerando cuanto la joven mujer trabajaba para mantener la casa en orden, y no era como sí sus habilidades fueran a deteriorarse ya que ella aún se mantenía practicando algo del entrenamiento básico por las mañanas. Ella solo no estaba… exigiéndose a sí misma como usualmente lo hacía. Admitidamente, aún así, con sus rivales fuera o manteniendo su distancia y la usual calma que parecía haber caído sobre Nerima desde que Nodoka se mudo aquí, esto no parecía un gran problema, y viendo cuan feliz su madre estaba con pasar tiempo con ella… seguramente era digno de perder unas cuantas sesiones de entrenamiento.

-¿Para renacer?-

Ella solo deseaba que estas ropas no fuesen tan ajustadas. Su ropa interior estaban prácticamente pegadas a su cuerpo, y el vestido estaba casi sofocándola. Lo más que ella continuaba cocinando y actuando como Ranko, menos inconfortable se volvían sus ropas, casi como sí estuviesen moldeadas para su cuerpo… o como sí su cuerpo estuviese moldeado para encajar en sus femeninas ropas.

-Lo haras, Ranma Saotome. Yo, Tomoko, te prometo eso.-

Tales ideas eran simplemente tontas, y Ranma chica pronto dejo que estas pasaran. Forzándose a ser la persona que su madre creía que era ella, y gradualmente se relajo y empezó a disfrutar esta experiencia por lo que desesperadamente deseaba ser mientras pasaba su tiempo con Nodoka. No importaron las mentiras y engaños. Por ahora ella estaba con su madre, ella era feliz, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo.-

¿…Cierto?


	8. Consuelo y Apoyo

Titulo Traducido: Juntos – Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia

Titulo Original: Together - A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Autor: Rowan Seven

Breve Reseña: Una fuente mágica hace uno de los deseos de Nodoka realidad en un modo que ella ni deseaba ni esperaba.

Advertencia: Ranma ½ pertenece a Viz Communications y a Rumiko Takahashi. No estoy haciendo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

Nota del Traductor : Gracias por tu comentarió Flemase. Aquí tienes más de esta 'extraña' pareja.

Capitulo 8 – Consuelo y Apoyo

Ryoga caminaba bastante cansado por las calles, su mano derecha estaba protegiendo a sus ojos de los brillantes rayos del sol, su mochila firmemente en su espalda, y su paraguas echado sobre su hombro izquierdo y sostenido por su mano izquierda. Habían unas cuantas desgarraduras y jirones en su bastante usada, y manchada ropa de viaje y una leve cautela en los pasos de Ryoga, pero también era su típica forma de caminar, con algo de sigilo levanto su cabeza y miro a los alrededores.

"¡Bark bark!"

El estaba en casa.

"¡Blanquinegro!" Ryoga dijo entusiasta, arrodillándose y abrazando a su perro blanco y negro cuando ella se arrojo hacía él y saludo al Eternamente Muchacho Perdido con su calida y húmeda lengua. El joven artista marcial rió y acarició la parte trasera de la oreja de su mascota, tan contento de verla que no le importaba lo demás. Después de todo había estado en la soledad de los bosques.

"Te extrañe también pequeña," Ryoga hablo con una rara sonrisa en su rostro, poniéndose de pie otra ves y mirando a Blanquinegro con esperanza. "¿Mamá y Papá quizás también están en casa?"

Blanquinegro meneo la cabeza, inusualmente inteligentes ojos mirando a su dueño con compasión, y Ryoga suspiro, su expresión tornándose decaída otra ves. "Imagino que es demasiado esperar…"

Sintiendo su aura de batalla reaccionar a su depresión y expandiéndose, Ryoga se forzó a enfocarse en otras cosas. Había finalmente encontrado su casa otra ves lo cual era ya un buen logro aún sí no era al mismo tiempo que con sus padres, y él debería tratar de estar contento y sacar el mejor provecho de la situación. Después de todo, él podía desempacar ahora. Eso era algo para animarse¿cierto?.

"Heh, correcto. Hey Blanquinegro¿podrías… um, guiarme a la casa, por favor¡Buena chica!" Ryoga elogio a la mascota de la familia Hibiki cuando ella alegremente lo guiaba a la puerta de su casa y, después de un momento de duda durante el cual sus ojos brillaron ansiosamente, giro la perilla con sus patas y abrió la puerta. Ryoga, tristemente, no vio este salto evolucionario canino porque estaba mirando hacía el frente y preguntándose sí estaría aquí lo suficiente para agradecerle a la ama de llaves por mantener toda tan bien cuidado. Honestamente, uno duramente pensaría por mirar al exterior de la vivienda que los dueños típicamente pasaban menos de un mes por año aquí.

Decidiendo que escribiría una nota de agradecimiento por lo menos, Ryoga miro hacía adelante, y abrió por completo la puerta que Blanquinegro había empujado levemente, y entro a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él y finalmente poniendo sus dudas de que esto era un sueño a dormir cuando el interior de la casa asalto sus sentidos y sintió que una ola de nostalgia le sobrevino. "Ahora, sí pudiese encontrar mi habitación sin perderme otra ves, estaría en el paraíso"

Fue justo en ese momento que sonó el timbre.

-Ding-dong.

"¿Eh?" Ryoga murmuro, preguntándose quien podría ser. Visitantes a la residencia Hibiki eran extraordinariamente raras, ó eso es lo que suponía ya que las posibilidades de algunos de los residentes estando por aquí para saludar a los invitados eran muy pocas. Las trampas para intrusos que su madre solía poner probablemente también alentaban a las personas a mantenerse alejadas, pero ella seso esta práctica después de un desafortunado accidente envolviendo al cartero. Pero podría ser buena idea sí mantenía los ojos abiertos porsiacaso.

-Ding-dong.

"¡Ya va!" Ryoga dijo cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Obviamente, no iba a saber quien estaba en la puerta sí se quedaba allí. Con una curiosa expresión en su rostro, llego hasta la puerta y la abrió. Por segunda ves en el día fue sorprendido.

"Hola Ryoga," Ranma chica saludo calidamente al Muchacho Perdido, ella estaba usando un vestido de sol azul y sonaba aliviada de verle. Una maleta estaba sostenida en su mano derecha. "Estaba preguntándome… ¿Podría pasar la noche en tu casa?"

"… ¿Ra-Ranma?" Ryoga pregunto, parpadeando mientras preguntaba y entonces parpadeando otra ves a la apariencia de su gran rival. Ranma lucia como… bueno, tan extraño como sonase¡lucia como una chica! Su cabello había crecido un poco y era ahora brillante y en forma de olas rojas que caían hasta sus hombros, las facciones de Ranma chica estaban artísticamente acentuadas con una hábil aplicación de maquillaje¿y era solo él ó sus uñas estaban pintadas? "¿Qué demonios te ha pasado Ranma?"

Ranma sonrió sarcásticamente. "Veo que lo has notado. Mamá esta aún quedándose en la casa de los Tendo porque la compañía de construcción que se supone estaría reparando su casa esta ahora enfrentando cargos de corrupción y evasión de impuestos y esta enfocando todos sus esfuerzos en probar su inocencia. No hay necesidad de decir, que eso significa que todavía estoy estancada en mi actuación de Ranko¡y toda esta situación esta llevándome al borde de la locura! Así que… um¿puedo pasar?"

Dándose cuenta de que estaba bloqueando el paso, Ryoga asintió y se hizo a un lado. "Seguro, siéntete como en casa, y quizás una ves aquí dentro podrías explicarme eso de pasar la noche aquí."

Ranma chica giro los ojos cuando entro a la casa y dejo a un lado su maleta. "¿No es obvio Ryoga? Necesito un respiro de todas las mentiras que he estado diciendo por el beneficio de mi madre, y ya que eres mi único amigo que vive fuera de Nerima me pareció una buena idea hacerte una visita. Mamá piensa que estoy aquí para conocer a tus padres. ¿No estarán aquí verdad?" ella pregunto preocupadamente, esperando no ser puesta en otra decepción.

Ryoga enarco la mirada levemente. "No, Ranma, mis padres no están aquí. Raramente lo estan."

"Bueno, eso es bueno. Algo menos por lo que preocu-… oh" Ranma enmudeció, dándose cuenta de cuan crueles sus palabras sonaban. "Perdon por eso, Ryoga. No pretendía que…"

Ryoga suspiro y nego con la cabeza. "Olvídalo. No podría esperar mucho de un inobservante idiota como tu y en ves simplemente estar contento de que te disculparas."

"Imagino que he pasado mucho tiempo alrededor de Nodoka y Kasumi," Ranma replico con una débil sonrisa, pasando por el costado de Ryoga cuando entro más en la casa. "Estoy volviéndome algo 'sensitivo', sí puedes creer eso. De todos modos, me disculpare con prepararte la cena. ¿Dónde esta la cocina?"

Parpadeando en sorpresa a la incaracteristica generosidad de Ranma, Ryoga respondió tardíamente a la pregunta. "¿La cocina? Creo que debes tomar a la derecha, ir escaleras arriba, caminar a trabes del closet, deslizarte por la chimenea, y-"

"¡No importa!" Ranma chica respondió, habiendo encontrado la cocina al dar la vuelta a una esquina. "¿Alguna idea de lo que tienes para comer aquí?"

Ryoga meneo la cabeza y siguió los sonidos de Ranma que estaba moviéndose alrededor. "Mayormente alimentos no perecibles, creo, aunque la ama de llaves puede haber dejado algo de fruta fresca y vegetales. Sabes, no tienes que hacer esto Ranma. Soy capas de cocinar por mi mismo."

"Eh, considéralo como una compensación por tu hospitalidad," Ranma replico placenteramente, explorando la cocina en busca de lo que pudiese ser cocinado. "Además, una de las pocas ventajas de este frustrante acto, es que he descubierto que en verdad disfruto el cocinar. Es… relajante¿comprendes?"

El mentón de Ryoga casi cae hasta el piso al escuchar tal… bueno, invaronil comentario de su usual macho-men rival. "¿Estas seguro Ranma? Como dije antes, no importa cocinar por mi mismo sí estas inconfortable con ello. Además, no sabes de las tram-"

¡CRASH¡KLANG!

"-pas," Ryoga finalizó tímidamente, finalmente entrando a la cocina donde fue saludado por una levemente mareada Ranma colgando patas arriba del techo con su pie en un nudo. "¿Quisieras… reconsiderarlo, Ranma?"

"Ugh… ni modo Ryoga. Ranma Saotome no deja que NADA se ponga en su camino, aunque no me quejaría si revisas para ver que no aya otras trampas por ahí y sí me bajas de aquí" Ranma declaro rotundamente y entonces, haciendo la linda y dulce mirada que había descubierto ser muy útil cuando se refería a lograr objetivos, añadió, "¿Por favor?"

Ryoga pauso por un momento antes de responder. "… Seguro, con la condición de que me muestres donde esta el baño luego. Deseo tomar una ducha sin pasear por la mitad del Japon."

"¡Es un trato!" Ranma acordó entusiastamente cuando luchaba por mantener el borde de su vestido sobre sus piernas. "Solo se rápido a menos de que desees ver más de mi nueva ropa interior."

¡SWISH!

"No necesitas preocuparte por eso" Ryoga comento cuando camino para recoger su bandana que estaba incrustada en la pared. Tras él, Ranma dio una voltereta y callo de pie, la mitad de la cortada cuerda toco el piso segundos después. "De casualidad, Ranma¿que estabas planeando hacer sí no estaba en casa?"

Ranma chica sonrió vergonzosamente cuando camino hacía el lado de Ryoga. "Probablemente acamparía en el patio trasero ó algo así. Esto en más que un antojo del momento, no podía resistir otro día y esperaba que esta decisión funcionase, y afortunadamente resulto."

"Somos afortunados" Ryoga murmuro sarcásticamente, pesimismo resurgiendo otra ves. Honestamente¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Ranma apareciera en su casa a los pocos minutos de que Ryoga consiguiese encontrar su casa otra ves? Algo malo estaba por pasar tarde ó temprano, él estaba seguro de eso. "De todos modos, guíame, Ranma, y cuidado con la roca gigante."

"¿Roca gigante?" Ranma cuestiono dudosamente, parando a medio caminar cuando giro para mirar a Ryoga con una escéptica expresión en su rostro. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"No… al menos, eso espero" Ryoga respondió, dándole a sus alrededores una cautelosa mirada. "Con mamá, nunca puedes estar seguro."

"Y yo pensando que mis padres eran raros" Ranma comento, girando los ojos otra ves cuando cuidadosamente se encamino por la casa Hibiki, Ryoga fue tras ella, y sin saberlo dejando a un riéndose entre dientes Blanquinegro rodando por el piso.

------

Guiado por los sonidos de Ranma moviéndose por la cocina, y con una mano firmemente plantada en la pared, Ryoga muy cuidadosamente se encamino escaleras abajo. Aunque el Muchacho Perdido era un poco menos que preocupado de perderse ahora que Ranma estaba alrededor y que el destino no estaba por dejarle desaparecer y evadir potenciales problemas así de fácil, unas cuantas precauciones no estaban de más. Ryoga se había bañado y cambiado sus viejas amarillas y marrones ropas por unas limpias del mismo color, aunque su moteada bandana había, incaracterísticamente, sido removida y fue guardada en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

Cuando Ryoga llego al final de las escaleras, lo saludo una enervante tonada. Ryoga enarco la mirada, preguntándose por que Ranma estaba tan feliz, y silenciosamente reanudo su viaje. Cuando finalmente llego a la entrada de la cocina, cautelosamente miro dentro, desconcertado de que Ranma pareciera estar inconciente de su aproximación. No es característico de su rival ser cogido fuera de guardia. Uno pensaría que-

Los pensamientos de Ryoga llegaron a un turbulento alto, petrificado por la escena que veía. Ranma chica estaba de pie frente a la estufa y animosamente revolviendo una olla de vaporoso liquido lleno con vegetales. Lo que perturbaba a Ryoga era cuan relajado el cuerpo de Ranma estaba. El conocía cada matiz de Ranma de sus muchos duelos, y podía decir que le encantaba este simple y domestico acto y que estaba aplicando su entera concentración en esta tarea. Para ver a Ranma de esta manera fuera del combate, era intranquilizador, para decir lo menos, y de no ser por diferencias físicas Ryoga podría jurar que estaba mirando a Kasumi.

El momento paso, y una tetera silbó. Ranma giro para removerla del calentador, y cuando lo hizo noto a Ryoga y sonrió. El Muchacho Perdido parpadeo, y para él Ranma era… bueno, Ranma otra ves. La impresión que había tenido hace unos instantes empezó a esfumarse así como su mental incomodidad. –Honestamente- él pensó cuando entro a la cocina, inconcientemente tratando de tranquilizarse, -debe de haber algo malo con mis ojos. Ranma nunca podría… esto es una tontería¿cierto?-

"La cena debería estar lista en unos minutos, Ryoga" Ranma le informo, aún mirándole para asegurarse de que no se perdiera cuando revolvió la sopa. "No es mucho, pero debería ser suficiente. También encontré algo de ramen que se puede calentar en el microondas en los cajones, así que podemos calentar eso también sí aún tenemos hambre. … ¿Hay algo mal Ryoga? Estas mirándome extrañamente."

Ryoga rió nerviosamente. "No, nada. Estaba… um… simplemente preguntándome sí tienes algo de ropa de hombre para cambiarte. Sí no, puedes tomar prestadas algunas de las mías."

"Nah, no te preocupes por eso" Ranma replico, un tono de gratitud en su vos. "Decidí no reemplazar mi guardarropa hasta que mamá se valla, y prefiero no tener una memoria de cuerpo de hombre con uñas pintadas y maquillaje."

"Como gustes Ranma" Ryoga comento después de un momento, caminando más adentro en la cocina. "Pensaba, que después de pasar tanto tiempo en tu forma maldecida que saltarías a la oportunidad de ser tu mismo otra ves."

Ranma se encogió de hombros en frustración. "Es mejor no elevar mis esperanzas. Cada ves que mamá parece que se mudara otra demora ó problema ocurre, manteniéndola en el Dojo Tendo hasta que esta lista para irse otra ves y otra complicación aparece. Hubiera perdido la razón sí no fuese porque ahora Nerima parece haberse calmado."

Ryoga levanto una ceja. "¿Nerima… calmada¿Es eso posible?" El inquietante sentimiento en el fondeo de su estomago regreso, y Ryoga brevemente se pregunto sic amino en universo paralelo. ¿Un Ranma que disfruta el cocinar¿Una Nerima donde la destrucción y el caos no ocurre a cada día¿Consiguiendo encontrar su casa? Nada de esto hacía sentido alguno, aún para su inortodoxa y poca lógica. La única explicación posible era que Ranma era el culpable de todo esto, pero por una ves no parecía como si ella fuese la causa.

Ranma chica meneo la cabeza. "Yo también encuentro difícil de creerlo, pero es verdad. Lo más extraño que paso en Nerima esta semana pasada fue un duelo de karaoke entre Mouse y Ukyo, y no a habido algún grave daño a la propiedad desde nuestra última batalla en el exterior de Furinkan. Los Kunos se mudaron. Supongo que los dioses decidieron que yo era lo suficiente miserable ya y que ellos podían quitarme algo de carga."

Ryoga rió, pesimismo resurgiendo de nuevo. "O lo contrario. En mi experiencia, cualquier periodo de buena suerte es solo un preparativo para una fría y dolorosa caída. Sí yo fuera tu Ranma, mantendría los ojos bien abiertos. Los problemas parecen encontrarte eventualmente, y estaría muy preocupado por lo que esta esperando a la vuelta de la esquina."

"Heh, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Recuerda, Ranma Saotome siempre gana" Ranma respondió alegremente, sonriendo confiadamente cuando miro hacia abajo para chequear la sopa.

"Exepto por la ves en que te derrote" Ryoga replico. Ranma replico con una risa extremadamente femenina, y el Muchacho Perdido decidió que no podía soportar más de esto. "¿Ranma, que te sucede contigo?"

"¿Eh¿De que estas hablando, Ryoga? Estoy perfectamente bien" Ranma respondió defensivamente, un acentuado tono de preocupación en su vos cuando volteo para encarar a Ryoga.

"No, no lo estas" Ryoga aseveró, mirando firmemente a los ojos de su rival. "Ranma, no estas actuando como tu mismo. Tus modales, tu lenguaje corporal, ellos están fuera de sí. Es como… sí estuviese mirando a una retorcida distorsión de ti."

Por un momento pareció como sí Ranma fuese a continuar con su protesta, pero, sorpresivamente, ella suspiro y decayó. "Estas en lo correcto Ryoga. No he estado sintiéndome como yo mismo últimamente. He estado pretendiendo ser Ranko por tanto tiempo que a veces es como sí yo fuera ella, bueno¡mírame ahora¡Estoy en este momento hablándote sobre mis problemas personales¡Eso no es algo que Ranma Saotome haría!"

"Más que eso," Ranma chica continuo, su vos bajando y su mirando volviéndose distante, "estoy disfrutando ser Ranko. Mi vida nunca ha estado más libre de estrés, y he estado llevándome mejor con todos. Todo parece mucho más… simple ahora, y me preocupa cuan feliz estoy por esto. Y entonces también esta… esto…"

"¿Si, Ranma? Puedes decírmelo" Ryoga le aseguro, preocupación por el bienestar de su casi amigo y preguntándose que podría causar esta repentina duda.

Ranma chica sonrió tímidamente y enrojeció con vergüenza. En un tono de vos apenas por encima de un murmullo, ella añadió, "Estoy… teniendo mi primer… periodo justo ahora. ¿… Ryoga?"

Ella agito su mano frente al petrificado y en shock Muchacho Perdido. No reaccionaba. Ella trato palmeteando su hombro izquierdo. Tampoco funciono. Finalmente, ella suspiro y giro sus ojos. Se puso de puntillas a su lado, y grito en su oído. "¡Hola P-chan!"

Ryoga se sobresalto, e instintivamente, replico, "¡No me llames así, Ranma!" Estremeciéndose al regresar a la realidad, se forzó a procesar la última confesión de Ranma y llego a una innegable conclusión. "Tu vida esta seriamente enredada."

"Bueno, gracias por sentenciar lo obvio. No se que haría sin tus deducciones" Ranma comento sarcásticamente, aunque había un leve tono de alivio en su vos, como sí estuviese contenta de poder hablarle a alguien más sobre su actual situación.

"Lo intente" murmuro Ryoga, meneando la cabeza y tratando de pensar en como ser más positivo. "¿Has… hablado con el Dr. Tofu¿Sí has estado por tanto tiempo en tu otra forma… que se puede esperar que ocurra, quizás tu forma maldecida esta también afectando tu mente en alguna forma? Tanto como me cueste admitirlo, cuando me convierto en cerdo obtengo una gama entera de nuevos instintos, y estoy seguro de que lo mismo le sucede a Mouse y a Shampoo. ¿Quién sabe lo que pase cuando uno permanece en su forma maldecida por tanto, particularmente cuando esta es un cuerpo humano?"

"Heh, eso en verdad no es mala idea" Ranma chica replico agradecidamente. "Tratare de hacerle una visita la próxima ves que pase por la clínica. Y por cierto-"

El sonido de liquido evaporándose en vapor alerto a Ranma que la sopa que había estado preparando se estaba derramando, y con un sobresaltado grito corrió hacía el calentador apagándolo, y empezó a batirlo frenéticamente. Lentamente, la sopa se acento, y Ranma dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. "La sopa," anunció sin fanfarroneo, "esta lista."

Fue justo cuando la alarma de fuego se apago y activo el sistema de regadera, mojándolos a ambos.

"¡Bwee!" se quejo un muy molesto P-chan cuando miro a una avergonzada pero aún divertida Ranma. Observando esto desde la seguridad y sequedad de la habitación contigua, Blanquinegro nuevamente rodó por el piso mientras reía. La vida era siempre mucho más interesante cuando sus dueños estaban en casa.

------

"Bueno compañeros, se que estamos molestos porque ese misterioso camión choco nuestro autobus y lo saco del camino casi matándonos, pero por el lado bueno hemos encontrado este gótico castillo en medio de ningún lado y el dueño, el Sr. Ne-"

"Por favor, llámenme conde."

"… Y el dueño, El Conde Necromon, esta amablemente dejándonos pasar la noche en sus habitaciones para huéspedes. Vamos a darle un sincero agradecimiento¿de acuerdo?"

"No hay necesidad de agradecerme, viajeros. Estoy feliz simplemente por ser capas de ayudar a tantos saludables y energéticos jóvenes de sangre fresca. ¡Haha! Ahora¿sí me siguen adentro? Y no se preocupen si creen escuchar gritos durante la noche. Eso es solo… el viento que los esta hacienda pensar eso."

"¿Se supone que esto da miedo?" Ranma chica pregunto incrédulamente, no creyendo a lo absurdo de la película desde donde estaba reclinada en el sofá y cogiendo ocasionalmente un puñado de palomitas de maíz. A su costado en el mismo sofá en el casa Hibiki, Ryoga meneaba la cabeza en vergüenza.

"Mis padres… tienen extraños gustos para las películas" confeso Ryoga, añadiendo un momento después, "y tiene el mal habito de no intencionalmente comprando las películas equivocadas. No es su culpa de todos modos. Los vendedores en los cines parecen divertirse cambiando los titulo cuando mis padres están por ahí."

Ranma suprimió una risa y cortésmente se freno de a señalar que lo más seguro era que los padres de Ryoga simplemente se perdían y terminaban en la sala de proyecciones equivocada. En ves se enfoco de regreso en la televisión y trato de disfrutar de la película. Ella no estaba teniendo mucha suerte aún así, y gradualmente se volvió más y más difícil para ella mantenerse despierta. Esta película estaba de algún modo consiguiendo hacer ver a los vampiros como algo aburrido. Y sí solo… sí solo ella… oh olvídalo.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzhhhh.

Ryoga, quien estaba hacienda frente a la monotonía de la película al usar su sobreactiva imaginación al pensar en como las peleas en Nerima podrían hacer a cualquier compañía de artes marciales orgullosa, reacciono con algo de sorpresa cuando sintió un calido cuerpo femenino posándose sobre su lado. "Ranma¿Qué estas-"

"Zzzzzhhhhhhhhhhh."

Ryoga parpadeo y suspiro. –Imaginar que Ranma podría, literalmente, dormirse sobre mi ya era un inconveniente. Bueno, sí el piensa que voy a dejarle molestarme sin ser disturbado, él tendrá algo más que esperar.-

"Ranma, QUE-"

-¡Espera¿No Ranma dijo que estaba –gulp- teniendo su periodo justo ahora? Quizás ese el porque se durmió tan repentinamente¿y sí esto es parte de su ciclo biológico debería despertarle? Piensa Ryoga¿qué aprendiste en la escuela sobre el género opuesto… las pocas veces que conseguiste encontrar la escuela y asistir a clases¡Argh!-

Maldiciendo silenciosamente a su ignorancia, Ryoga miro hacía abajo a su pacíficamente durmiendo rival y a su aconglomerado cabello rojizo. Luchando contra la breve urgencia de dormir también, el Muchacho Perdido lentamente se puso de pie y bajo la parte superior del cuerpo de Ranma para que descansara sobre el sofá. Entonces tranquilamente camino hasta la televisión, apagando la película, y procediendo a caminar alrededor de la casa por otra hora tratando de encontrar su habitación. Finalmente lo consiguió gracias a Blanquinegro quien tomo la iniciativa de guiarlo.

Esa noche, Ryoga soñó de una secundaria en medio de ningún lado que estaba dirigido por vampiros y poblado con artistas marciales quines pasaban la mitad del día durmiendo y la otra mitad golpeándose entre ellos sin sentido alguno mientras una molesta y pelirroja maestra trataba en vano de seguir con su clase sobre los misterios del cuerpo de una mujer y como eran los partos. Los sueños de Ranma, aún así, eran aún más extraños.

------

Vampire Hunter Ranko confiadamente se aproximo al Castillo de color rojo sangre, montando en la espalda de un pato gigante y con una no muy practica espada gigante en su espalda. El pato, por su parte, no lucia para nada contento con su rol. Ranko parecía totalmente inconsciente del malestar de su montura, y azotó al pato – vamos a llamarle… Mouse¿de acuerdo? – para estimularlo a avanzar, sus ojos brillando con indignación y sus puños apretados en determinación. Negra armadura de cuero y una capa que se movía dramáticamente en el viento adornaban su figura.

Finalmente, la cazadora le ordeno a Mouse detenerse en la sima de una colina divisando el territorio del vampiro, y casualmente salto fuera de la silla de montar. Tras ella el sol empezaba lentamente a descender, y Rango maldijo. Ella hubiese preferido iniciar esta misión mucho más temprano en el día con los rayos del sol como apoyo, pero el tiempo era lo esencial ahora.

"Quédate aquí" Rango ordeno firmemente a Mouse, dándole al pato gigante, una mirada de advertencia antes de encaminarse hacia la fortaleza con toda le velocidad y sigilo que podía lograr. Mostrando una remarcable inteligencia, el ave hizo un quejido una ves que su 'dueña' no estaba a la vista y sin demora se escapo. Habían muchas mejores cosas que hacer que esperar por su casi segura muerta dueña. Habían lagos que nadar, rutas migratorias que volar, y una excitante gata gigante que corretear.

A toda costa, Vampiro Hunter Rango estaba dándose cuenta de que infiltrarse en el castillo estaba siendo sorprendentemente fácil. Aparte de alguno que otro y fácilmente eliminable espíritu patrullando los corredores, no parecía haber una verdadera defensa. Entonces, Ranko pensó para si, su presa había recientemente ocupado esta fortaleza, y con su reputación cualquiera tendría que estar absolutamente loco para aún contemplar el ir tras él.

"Loco ó vengativo," la cazador comento molestamente, su mente brevemente recordando los eventos que la habían puesto en esta maldición cuando su cuerpo se lleno con apasionada furia. –Bien- pensó ella, -puedo usar esto para hacerme más fuerte.-

Un fantasma grito silenciosamente cuando su cabeza fue destajada de un rápido y letal golpe, y con una rápida mirada a una ventana rota para verificar que el sol aún estaba en el cielo, ella empujo las puertas que llevaban a la habitación del trono y avanzo, totalmente esperando que su objetivo esté durmiendo en su ataúd como todos los vampiros durante el día.

Ryoga el Lord Vampiro miro hacía arriba y saludo a la cazador con una encantadora sonrisa desde donde estaba sentado en el trono del castillo, vestido en un adornado traje de nobles y de un color obsidiano. "Que placentera sorpresa," el vampiro dijo secamente, sarcasmo evidente en su tono cuando sus oscuros ojos se impregnaron en los de ella, congelando a Ranko donde ella estaba. "Es un placer ver a tal hermosa joven tan devota a su trabajo, aunque pareces ser un poco demasiado cabeza dura para tu propio bien. Tendré que… hacer algo sobre eso."

Ignorando el último comentario y la ominosa implicación, Ranko uso su furia y odio para parcialmente contrarrestar la hipnótica mirada. "¿Qué… les has hecho a… las hermanas Tendo, bestia? Sí has… puesto una mano sobre ellas ¡Haré que te arrepientas de la noche en que fuiste engendrado!"

Riendo a carcajadas, Ryoga se puso de pie y lentamente, en forma confiada se aproximo u quizás destajadora. "Llegas demasiado tarde, Ranko. Tus patéticas amigas de infancia están muertas. Seguro, ellas fueron tan decepcionantes, nada más que lastimosas y asustadas niñas cuando su fin llego. Aún así, supongo que al final fueron buenas para algo," él comento divertidamente, mirando a la figura y fiero cabello de Ranko aprensivamente. "Ellas te trajeron hacía mi."

"¡Te matare!" Ranko grito, luchando por liberarse de su parálisis y sintiendo enfurecerse aún más por el comentario de su captor. Esperando conseguir algo más de tiempo, ella decidió tratar de hacerlo haciéndole preguntas. "¿Qué es lo que deseas¡Los Tendo no eran ninguna amenaza para ti!"

Con sus ojos nunca dejando los de ella, Ryoga se detuvo a meros metros en frente de ella y gentilmente levanto su mentón con su mano derecha, ladeando la cabeza de Ranko así su cuello estuviese completamente expuesto para él. Con su otra mano, suavemente cogió la mano en la que ella tenía la espada y aflojo el agarre de esta. La espada choco contra el piso con un fuerte sonido metálico. "¿Qué es lo que deseo, Ranko? La respuesta es fácil. Te deseo a ti."

Ranko quedo pasmada, shock y disgusto acumulándose dentro de ella, pero Ryoga continuo hablando en una seductiva vos. "La eternidad puede ser tan… solitaria sin una amante, pero veras, las otras prospectos para novias terminaron siendo… poco placenteras." Él sonrió. "Dudo que lo mismo pueda ser dicho de ti. Pude sentir tu pasión tan pronto como pusiste un pie en mis dominios, y el hecho de que puedas hablar aún ahora a pesar de mi considerable poder en prueba de tu fuerza interna. Aún sí te faltase todo lo dicho, tu belleza es tal que podría estar tentado a mantenerte conmigo por puro y simple placer. Afortunadamente para mi, eres mucho más que mera apariencia."

Un momento después él estaba de tras de ella, fijando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con su inquebrantable pero disturbantemente confortable agarre. Susurrando dulcemente en sus oídos, el vampiro le pregunto a la cazador, "Dime Ranko¿deseas vivir para siempre?"

"Te… odio," Ranko sentencio poco convincente, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y se sentía extrañamente débil. Ella tenía que resistir su seducción. ¡Ella tenía que hacerlo¡Sus amigas estaban contando con ella para vengarlas! Y también… y también…

"Amor y odio son dos lados de la misma moneda, mi amada," Ryoga susurro, enviando placenteros estremecimientos por toda su columna. "Y después de esta noche, pensamientos de matarme serán lo último que pensara tu mente."

Ryoga gentilmente hundió sus colmillos en su cuello, y Ranko dejo salir un sorpresivo pequeño jadeo cuando, una sobrellevánte calidez fluyo por su cuerpo. Asaltada por cientos de repentinas sensaciones mientras su vida era drenada, ella nunca se había sentido tan… viva. Odio, rabia y disgusto se esfumaron, borrados por el poder de este éxtasis. Antes de que aún se diera cuenta, ella se había vuelto una deseosa participante en este acto de muerte y unión, sus negativas cesando cuando su mente y cuerpo se derrumbaron en el abrazo del vampiro. Ella deseaba que sus brazos nunca la soltaran, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en el estar con él… su amor… por toda la eternidad.

Y entonces ella murió.

------

Ranma chica despertó del sueño para encontrarse en otro, aunque estaba inconciente de esto. Lo que ella sabía era que, aparentemente, ella y Ryoga se habían quedado dormidos sobre el sofá y que ahora ella estaba echado sobre él, los brazos de Ryoga alrededor de ella. En pánico y encontrándose en una comprometedora posición, Ranma inmediatamente trato de liberarse pero descubrió que el agarre de Ryoga era mucho más fuerte de lo que había esperado. Ella no podía soltarse sin despertarle.

"Hey Ryo-" ella repentinamente dudo, sintiéndose extrañamente renuente a disturbar el sueño de su amigo. Ryoga había, después de todo, sido lo suficientemente amable para dejarla pasar la noche aquí a pesar de que él recientemente había encontrado su casa¿y quien sabe por cuanto había estado sin dormir en sus viajes? –Además- Ranma pensó, su mente aún semidormida, -sí tengo que estar asustado de esta forma, es justo que Ryoga también lo este.-

Un cansado bostezo decidió el asunto por ella, y con apenas un pensamiento ella cerro sus ojos e intento volver a dormir. Ranma no tubo que intentarlo mucho. Ella se encontraba bastante confortable y más… relajada al estar así de que lo que había estado en algún tiempo.

En el mundo de la realidad, Ranma chica dormía mas profundamente de lo que había hecho en semanas, arrullada para dormir por sus sueños de estar en los brazos de Ryoga. Como muchos de sus recientes sueños, llegada la mañana, no quedaría casi ninguna memoria, este calamitoso propósito conseguía que, sin ser notado, el subconciente de Ranma cambiara un paso y un sueño a la ves.

------

CERRADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO.

Ranma chica parpadeo, sorprendida, cuando leyó el letrero colgando en la puerta de la oscurecida clínica del Dr. Tofu. Ella podía recordar que Kasumi le dijo algo sobre el Dr. Tofu siendo llamado para el¿cual era el nombre¿El Grupo Especial de Cirugías de la Biblioteca Británica? O algo así, pero eso había sido antes que ella pasara el fin de semana en la casa Hibiki. Seguramente el Dr. debería de estar de regreso para ahora.

Otra Mirada a la silenciosa clínica le dijo irrefutablemente al artista marcial lo contrario, y ella suspiro. Ella realmente deseaba hablar con él sobre sus recientes… problemas y preocupaciones, pero imagino que tendría que esperar hasta que él regrese. Cologne era la única otra persona cercana quien podía saber algo, pero la vieja momia no podría ser de confianza.

"Después de todo, no es como sí estuviese en algún peligro," Ranma murmuro, ingenuamente asegurándoselo así misma. "Solo porque me siento más feliz de lo normal no es razón para entrar en pánico. Estoy seguro de que las casas regresaran a la normalidad una ves que mi madre regrese a casa."

Ranma dio la vuelta, abandonando la posibilidad de conseguir el descubrir la maldición de Tomoko, y tranquilamente –quizás aún, deseosamente- regresar a su vida como Ranko.


	9. En Aquellos Brazos

Titulo Traducido: Juntos – Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia

Titulo Original: Together - A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Autor: Rowan Seven

Breve Reseña: Una fuente mágica hace uno de los deseos de Nodoka realidad en un modo que ella ni deseaba ni esperaba.

Advertencia: Ranma ½ pertenece a Viz Communications y a Rumiko Takahashi. No estoy haciendo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

Capitulo 9 – En Aquellos Brazos

En el patio trasero del Dojo Tendo, Ranma luchaba furiosamente contra Genma, tan ágil para ser visto solo como una borrosidad pero aún no tan rápido como para sobreponerse al brutal régimen de entrenamiento de su padre. Los golpes de Genma conectaban con la fuerza de un huracán, y cada segundo de esto traía un manto de agonía para Ranma mientras forzaba a su exhausto y magullado cuerpo a continuar. ¿Por cuánto habían estado luchando¿Minutos¿Horas? Se sentían como sí fueran días, y aunque se esforzaba en estas sesiones de práctica al final Genma no mostraba signos de desgaste y el orgullo de Ranma rehusaba a mostrar algo de debilidad.

Añadido a su sufrimiento estaban las imágenes de las hermanas Tendo que él podía ver a trabes de la ventana de la cocina. Ellas estaban alegres mientras se movían por la cocina, bromeando entre ellas y luciendo completamente felices. Aún Nabiki parecía estar teniendo un buen momento ayudando a Kasumi a preparar la cena, y las infames malas habilidades de cocina de Akane parecían ser silenciadas por la cuidadosa supervisión de sus hermanas mayores. Un delicioso aroma navego por el patio, recordándole a Ranma cuanto había sido desde que había comido y causo que su estomago gruñera de hambre.

Ellas lucían tan felices dentro de la cocina haciendo algo tan simple y común como lo era el cocinar, mientras que Ranma estaba adolorido y cansado, enganchado en una agonizante pelea con su parecidamente incansable padre en el exterior de la confortable e invitante casa. Para Ranma, este contraste no le parecía justo, y el sonido de las animosas risitas femeninas solo añadían más frustración en él. ¿Por qué ellas merecían tanta diversión mientras que él estaba forzado a trabajar tan duro? El era mucho mejor cocinado que cualquiera de ellas excepto quizás Kasumi, y no es como sí viera a Akane soportar este mismo sufrimiento por las artes marciales a pesar de su deseo de ser una buena artista marcial.

Una dura y fiera patada a su estomago envió a Ranma semi tropezándose hacía atrás, y apenas evadió un ataque de palma diagonal de su padre. Su propio contra ataque fue evadido con bastante facilidad, y la frustrante y severa determinación de Genma se hundió fuertemente en él. ¡¿Qué era lo que papa esperaba de él?! No es como si esta pelea significase algo. Unos cuantos bien colocados ataques de ki podrían terminar con esto en minutos, y Genma era afortunado de que deliberadamente no estuviese usando sus avanzadas técnicas. En cuanto por el entrenamiento, él podía mejorar lo mismo y con menos dolor con entrenar solo en el dojo. ¡Esta batalla era simplemente una perdida de tiempo!

Una nueva onda de agonía lo cubrió cuando Genma encontró y exploto una debilidad. Cuando callo hacía atrás, Ranma dio otra mirada a las hermanas Tendo – ahora juntas a la madre de Ranma – desde la esquina de sus ojos y suspiro. Ello podría ser mucho mejor sí él estuviese allí adentro junto con ellas, aún sí eso significase tener que transformarse en Ranko otra ves, en ves de estar atrapado en este inútil ejercicio. ¡¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan dolorosamente difícil?! A veces, parecía como sí todo fuese a estar mucho mejor que él fuese Ranko en ves de Ranma…

------

Ranma chica despertó, se estiro, y bostezo cansadamente. Aún aunque probablemente dormía mucho mejor ahora que los ruidosos ronquidos de su padre no estaban, ella se encontraba extrañamente cansada cada ves que despertaba, como sí alguna parte de ella se hubiese perdido. Ello era probablemente solo otra consecuencia de pasar tanto tiempo en este infernalmente complicado cuerpo femenino, justo como Ryoga lo había sugerido. Si los violentos cambios de humor de Akane fueran algo a compararse, ella debería considerarse afortunada de que no estuviese experimentando más de los efectos colaterales. Teniendo emocionales cambios de humor no era algo que ella pudiese soportar por ahora. Malditas hormonas femeninas y química corporal¿Por qué no eran estos más simples como el de los hombres?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ranma se sentó y abrió los ojos, haciendo una mueca de confusión al ver que su habitación estaba de color rosado. Aún su propia habitación había caído victima de su necesidad de mantener a su madre engañada. Usualmente apenas decorada, su habitación ahora estaba fluyendo con lindas muñecas y animalitos de peluche que ella había tanto encontrado como prestado. Volúmenes de – blah – mangas para chicas y revistas de temas para la administración del hogar llenaban sus estantes, y ni deseaba mirar el estúpido poster que había escogido. Aún, soportar todo esto era un pequeño precio para mantenerse vivo, y además, esto parecía hacer a su madre feliz. La última ves que su madre había estado en su habitación se había sentado a su lado y hablo de sus propios años de juventud con ella, aunque Ranma no creía por completo las partes que decía sobre Genma. Como sí su padre fuese a ser así de romántico ó, para lo que importaba, tener tan buen corte de cabello. ¡Que tontería!

No queriendo se levanto de la cama usando una bata rosa de cuerpo completo, Ranma camino hasta su vestidor, cogió su uniforme escolar (¡¡¿Por qué ó para que la falda tenía que cubrirla solo hasta las rodillas?!!), escogió ropa interior y se dirigió hacía el baño. Sí no se hubiese acostumbrado a ello, ella estaría quejándose de todo el tiempo que se pierde durante la mañana en aplicarse maquillaje, usar perfume, y peinar hasta el cansancio su cabello. Al menos era gracioso ver el desmayo y celos en la expresión de Akane a cuan hermoso su cuerpo femenino lucia. En todo caso, quejarse solo le hacía perder más tiempo, y ella estaba ahora ayudando a Kasumi y a Nodoka a preparar y servir el desayuno antes de ir a la escuela. Por el lado bueno, la practica en la cocina estaba realmente ayudándola en su clase de Ec. Domestica, pero estos nuevos que aceres estaban quitándole aún más tiempo en la mañana para sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Parecía como sí la presencia de Nodoka estuviese monopolizando su vida, y hasta que ella se mudase no había nada que se pudiera hacer sobre ello.

"Ah, buenos días Ranko" la animosa vos de Nodoka la saludo cuando ella salía por la puerta del baño, agradecidamente su katana no estaba con ella y era reemplazada por una toalla colgando de su hombro izquierdo. Ella también estaba usando una bata, aunque era, mucho para el alivio de Ranma, azul en ves de rosa. Algo más de rosa y ella moriría de sobredosis de colores rosas.

"Buenos días, Tía Saotome" Ranma saludo también, una honesta sonrisa se formo en sus facciones. Era agradable el hablarle a su madre, aún sí era de esta forma. Notando que Nodoka lucia más exuberante de lo normal, ella añadió, "Parece estar de buen humor hoy."

Una extraña y alegre expresión cruzo por el rostro de Nodoka cuando miro hacía su disfrazado hijo. "No se como decir esto Ranko , pero las reparaciones en mi casa fueron completadas finalmente anoche. Estaré mudándome a casa este Domingo."

"Yo… te extrañare tanto," Confeso Nodoka, su vos llena de ternura y cariño cuando puso sus manos en los hombros de Ranma y entonces, luego de un momento, rodeo con sus brazos a Ranma en un calido abrazo.

"Yo… te extrañare también, Tía," Ranma replico, inmóvil y casi incrédula cuando su mente proceso las noticias. Al menos, esta ves ella podía terminar esta vergonzosa actuación y el ser Ranma otra ves estaba casi cerca. Pero… pero, su madre estaba marchándose. Ella… ella honestamente no sabía que sentir en estos momentos.

------

Era ya entrada la tarde, y Ranma chica aún no sabía como debería de sentirse mientras caminaba sola desde la escuela, habiéndose tenido que quedar un poco más porque la Sra. Taji deseaba hablar con ella. Ella de algún modo había notado el confuso estado mental de su estudiante y deseaba saber cual era el problema y sí había algo que pudiese hacer para ayudar. Ranma aprecio esto pero, cuando ella le explico esto a la anormalmente normal maestra, no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. La mentira que había estado viviendo el pasado mes ó dos habían servido al propósito y la vida podría retornar al modo que siempre había sido para ella – para él en un no distante futuro. Y el único costo era el no poder ver a su madre cada día sí no un de ves en cuando hasta quien sabe cuando.

Ranma suspiro tontamente, pausando por un momento en frente de un parque. Ella sabía que la vida no era fácil, pero honestamente. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan difícil¿Por qué cada logro debe venir con un precio, cada momento de alegría alejado por tristeza o frustración, y cada verdad atada a una mentira¿Por qué no podía ser él mismo y también ser verdaderamente feliz¿Por qué no – Gah¡Ella estaba empezando a comportarse como Ryoga!

Sarcástica y amarga risa erupciono de Ranma cuando ella agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos, apartándose por un momento hacía el sentimiento de soledad. Ella solo… ella solo no lo entendía. Su vida entera había sido una serie de nunca acabar de progresivamente grandes problemas que solo empeoraron desde que llego a Nerima. Y además, estos nunca la habían molestado así de tanto antes. Mientras estaba en estos¿Por qué le causaban tanto dolor? Esta no era la primera ves que le decía adiós a su madre como Ranko , y, comparativamente hablando, sus otros problemas parecían haber desaparecido repentinamente. De seguro que no estaba molesta a causa de que su decepción era casi –

"¡AAH¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYUDEME!" el grito de un niño se escucho no lejos, interrumpiendo la cadena de pensamientos de Ranma.

"¡Silencio mocoso! Estas consiguiendo lo que mereces. Honestamente¿en verdad creías que podías robar mi billetera?" respondió un extraño y molesto hombre. En un tono de vos más divertida él continuo. "Hm, escapar no te ayudara. Esto solo me tienta a romper más de tus huesos. Regresa aquí y encara tu castigo como un hombre sí es que aún deseas vivir para convertirte en uno. Heh."

Sin dudar, Ranma se puso en acción, cubriendo la distancia entre ella y el origen del escándalo en segundos. Sus ojos rápidamente analizaron la asustada forma de un niño, probablemente no más de doce años, arrinconado contra el tronco de un árbol y horrorizado. En frente de él estaba la muscular forma de un joven sin camisa con erizado cabello rojo y con una bandana blanca alrededor de su frente. El sonrió sadisticamente cuando se abalanzo hacía su victima y levanto su brazo izquierdo, preparándose para atacar.

Actuando por instinto, Ranma corrió, dando el ataque inicial con una poderosa patada giratoria que golpeo al sorprendido hombre en el estomago. Ranma continuo con un duro puñetazo hacía el pecho, empujando a su sobresaltado oponente hacia atrás y haciéndole caer al suelo. Girando su cabeza parcialmente para ver tras ella, le hablo al niño que acababa de salvar. "¡Corre. Yo me encargare de esto, pero no dejes que te atrape robando algo otra ves!"

Asintiendo con la cabeza en muda gratitud, el niño escapo, maldiciendo su suerte. Primero había sido la mujer con la katana, luego el tipo con el paraguas, y ahora estos locos artistas marciales. - ¡Esta decidido¡Nunca iré a robar billeteras otra ves! Al menos no hasta que encuentre una ciudad normal… - prometió el niño, temporalmente asustado lejos de la vida del crimen.

"Heh, golpeas bastante duro para ser una chica," el joven comento cuando se puso de pie en un ágil salto. El sonrió cuando noto lo tenso que estaba Ranma. "Acabas de darte cuenta del estúpido error que cometiste cuando interferiste, mi nombre es Adon. Un nombre que el mundo temerá algún día."

(Para los que no lo sepan, Adon es un personaje del Street Fighter I, y es el mejor y más arrogante alumno de Sagat)

"¡Rudas palabras de alguien quien parece disfrutar en golpear a niños que no pueden defenderse por sí mismos!" Ranma replico divertidamente, el tiempo pasado en su forma femenina no había hecho nada en reducir su autoconfianza. "Y solo para que sepas del gran error que has hecho al llegar a Nerima¡mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y nunca pierdo!"

"¿En serio?" Adon dijo burlonamente. "La competencia por estos lares debe de ser bastante devil entonces. Por favor, permíteme mostrarte un verdadero reto." El tomo un paso hacía atrás y asumió una posición defensiva. "No soy del tipo caballeroso, pero me diviertes tanto que haré una excepción esta ves. Damas primero."

"Heh, te arrepentirás por tu generosidad," Ranma respondió arrogantemente, sonriendo. Ella reconoció la estancia y postura de su oponente como del tipo que pertenecía a la escuela del Muay-Thai Kickboxing y no se impresiono. Ella podía ya ver barias aberturas causadas por descuido e imagino que Adon nunca termino su entrenamiento. El solo era un abusivo que disfrutaba golpear a las personas.

Con un silencioso grito de excitación Ranma ataco, lanzando una serie de rápidos golpes a su adversario. Forzado a retroceder, Adon bloqueo los golpes con sus antebrazos, su sonrisa creciendo cada ves más cuando se dio cuenta de que esta chica era mucho más ruda de lo que había anticipado. Por su parte, Ranma estaba sobresaltada y levemente molesta por lo bien que se había defendido Adon. Ella había esperado terminar esto rápidamente, y la guardia de Adon no debería de haber sido tan efectiva…

En menos de un segundo, la estancia de Adon y su postura cambiaron completamente, volviéndose algo que Ranma nunca había visto antes. Dando un paso al lado ella prosiguió con su ataque con remarcable agilidad, él gruño y ataco, sus puños apenas fallaron en dar contra la cabeza de Ranma cuando ella evadió, desesperadamente retrocediendo. Adon continuo con su ataque sin bajar la velocidad, retando a Ranma con un interminable asalto de puñetazos, medias patadas, y empujes que ella a duras penas bloqueaba. Los propios contra ataques de Ranma estaban siendo anticipados ó fácilmente evadidos.

- ¡Argh¿Por qué no puedo leer sus acciones? – Ranma se pregunto, frustrada por su inusual falta de habilidad para predecir los movimientos de su oponente. Había algo… raro sobre el estilo de lucha de Adon, y no parecía haber patrón alguno tras sus ataques. Aún, sí ella no podía leer su siguiente movimiento y prevenirlos, ella tenía otras opciones disponibles.

Lanzando un duro puñetazo derecho para interrumpir el asalto de Adon, Ranma retrocedió, poniendo varios metros entre ella y su adversario cuando ella junto sus manos y elevo su confianza.

"¡Huracán del Tigre!"

"¡Patético!" Adon grito casi escupiendo, fácilmente bloqueando el ataque de ki de Ranma con un solo brazo y agradecido por el brutal entrenamiento de Sagat por una ves. Esto no era nada comparado con ser golpeado por una docena de Tiger Blast en continua sujeción. "¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? Estas decepcionándome pequeña niña."

Sorprendida pero no mostrándolo, Ranma sonrió. Ella vivía por peleas como esta, donde ella era presionada por sobre los limites y no tenía opción alguna que innovar. Sí Adon pensaba que esto era lo mejor que ella podía hacer… bueno, él estaba tristemente equivocado. Enarcando los ojos, ella tomo un profundo respiro y corrió hacía Adon, sus puños volando a una velocidad que ningún ser humano normal podía seguir.

"¡El Truco de las Castañas!"

Adon se encontró sobrellevado, apenas capas de bloquear uno de cada cinco golpes. Ranma estaba concentrada en su ofensiva, no dándole tiempo para que se recuperase y presionándolo hacía el mismo árbol donde el asustado niño había una ves estado arrinconado. Pronto, la visión de Adon se nublo por la agonía, y su cuerpo mentalmente le grito, urgiéndole a rendirse ante la inconciencia para que la agonía terminara. Continuar de pie era una tortura.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Adon deseaba.

Riendo desquiciadamente por el manto de placer, Adon se deslizó hacía atrás y giro alrededor del árbol. Cuando retorno a la batalla, un rojo y fiero fulgor rodeaba su cuerpo, y choco contra el siguiente golpe de Ranma con uno propio a igual velocidad. Cogida fuera de guardia, Ranma no fue capas de completamente detener su siguiente golpe a tiempo, y Adon cogió el sobre extendido brazo de Ranma, usando el propio impulso de ella para lanzarla sobre su cabeza y en contra del árbol cuando soltó su fuerte agarre. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron cuando ella se reposiciono en medio del aíre así sus pies pudiesen chocar primero y permitirle usar el tronco como un trampolín, y ella se dio cuenta de que los próximos momentos serían cruciales.

"¡El Truco de las Castañas!" ella grito, impulsándose fuera del tronco del árbol para aumentar su ya increíble velocidad cuando sus puños y cuerpo se volvieron una borrosidad.

"¡Jaguar Assault!" Adon grito, saltando sobre el ataque aéreo de Ranma y entonces, como un pájaro de caza, descender hacía Ranma cuando ella desesperadamente giro para encararle.

Defender estaba fuera de cuestión. A esa velocidad era virtualmente imposible ver el siguiente ataque mucho menos bloquearlos. En ves, ambos se enfocaron solamente en hacer tanto daño como fuera posible. Ranma, no sabiendo ni importándole lo que golpeara mientras ella golpease algo, pateo y puñeteo furiosamente, la fuerza detrás de sus golpes amplificados por su sorprendente velocidad. Adon era igual de brutal, golpeando una y otra ves con toda su fuerza.

El ataque de ambos, aunque durando solo unos pocos segundos, fue decisivo.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" Ranma grito en agonía al caer.

Dejando ir la pierna que él había torcido cuando ambos cayeron, Adon rió triunfante. Una fúnebre sonrisa cruzo sus facciones, y cuando Ranma miro hacía arriba y trato de concentrarse para alejar el dolor ella finalmente se dio cuenta del por que había sido incapaz de leer sus movimientos. El luchaba como un animal salvaje. De esa forma no había un patrón ó forma para su estilo, solo la mortal habilidad y destreza de un depredador y la crueldad que solo podía pertenecer a un humano.

"Deberías estar orgullosa pequeña niña. Lograste herirme," le dijo Adon mientras limpiaba la sangre que rodaba por su cara en donde Ranma había dado varios golpes y en verdad parecía que surgía una gran excitación en él al ver el viscoso fluido rojo. El rió y lentamente empezó a alejarse. "Bueno, fue divertido, pero aún tengo un a molesto roba billeteras que castigar. Considérate afortunada de que no te rompí ambas piernas."

El solo se había alejado un par de metros cuando el sonido de alguien haciendo un valiente esfuerzo para levantarse a pesar del tremendo dolor llego hasta sus oídos. Volteando a medias con algo de sorpresa e inquietud, Adon se encontró con la vista de una determinada pelirroja poniéndose de pie a pesar del daño que él infligió en su pierna derecha. Finalmente, él había encontrado a alguien quien entendía. El verdadero propósito de las artes marciales no era conseguir honor ni desarrollar el espíritu y mente de uno ó alguna otra cosa de esas estupideces. Artes Marciales eran supervivencia, luchar hasta que resultase imposible seguir por la única razón de volverse más fuerte. Sí pierdes, significa que eres débil y no mereces vivir. Sí ganas, obtendrás el derecho de seguir existiendo en este mundo sin sentido por otro día hasta que llegue el siguiente reto. Al final, solo los más fuertes sobreviven.

Adon silbó apreciatibaménte, resumiendo su inortodoxa estancia de combate. "Heh, tu estupidez me sorprende. Estaba dejándote ir con probablemente algunas costillas magulladas y quizás uno ó dos huesos rotos. Y aún así, tontamente tratas de ponerte de pie. Bueno, desde que estas deseando tomar el castigo de ese niño en su lugar, estaré feliz de complacerte. Esta pelea es mucho más interesante que un ladrón de segunda clase de todos modos."

"Ríe mientras puedas Adon. Solo estas dándome algo para recordar cuando tu cuerpo este desplomado en el piso," Ranma replico con más confianza de la que sentía. Su pierna derecha estaba gritando de dolor e iba a ser prácticamente inútil por el resto de la pelea. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de sí su pierna la llegaría a soportar de pie, y así solamente apoyarse en su pierna izquierda iba a ser una gran desventaja. El resto de su cuerpo no estaba sintiéndose mucho mejor tampoco. Y mucho menos deseaba pensar en todas las magulladuras que tenía. Afortunadamente para ella, Adon no parecía estar en muy buena condición tampoco, a pesar de su apariencia. Ella podía ver varias marcas formándose donde sus golpes habían conectado, y él parecía estar caminando con un leve rengeó. Por supuesto, él estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, pero eso no iba a dejar que la detuviera. ¡Después de todo, Ranma Saotome nunca pierde!

-Pero… ahora soy Ranko,- un traicionero pensamiento hablo, filtrándose por su mente con devastadores resultados. –Soy una chica, y las chicas son débiles. Las mujeres pertenecen al hogar, no al campo de batalla. Ellas debían de cocinar, no pelear. ¿en verdad crees que tiene alguna posibilidad, particularmente con la poca práctica que has estado haciendo últimamente?-

-Eso… ¡es una mentira! No importa como luzca¡Aún soy Ranma¡Nada cambia eso!- Ranma se dijo mentalmente, tratando de tranquilisarce pro sin lograrlo. Realisticamente, ella no podía ganar. Ello era dolorosamente obvio sin importar lo que ella desease creer, y aún si consiguiese descubrir el talón de Aquiles de su oponente en los próximos pocos momentos ella no tendría la oportunidad de explotarlo. Un enfrentamiento más con Adon sería casi seguro su fin.

-Pero.. ¡Ranma Saotome nunca pierde!-

-…Pero no soy Ranma en este momento.-

Preguntándose en que su retador estaba pensando y disgustado por el aspecto de indecisión en el rostro de ella, Adon decidió que era hora de atacar. Concentrándose, dio un paso hacia atrás, preparándose para impulsarse hacía adelante, y-

"¿Dónde rayos estoy ahora?" el simple grito de Ryoga resonó a trabes del parque cuando rodeo otro árbol y apareció en claro donde la batalla estaba tomando lugar. Murmurando en frustración, miro hacía arriba del mapa que estaba sosteniendo al revés y se preparo para preguntar direcciones. "¿Ranma?" hablo sorprendido de verla y aún más sobresaltado de verla en tal condición. Su atención entonces se enfoco en Adon, quien estaba claramente bastante molesto por ser interrumpido. "¿Quién demonios eres tu?"

"Adon," respondió el pelirrojo, perceptivamente notando el modo en que Ryoga se comportaba y correctamente imaginando que él tenía un cierto nivel de habilidad para la lucha. Esto podía ser divertido.. "Soy el que acaba de masacrar a tu enamorada," añadió, llegando a la equivocada conclusión de las preocupadas miradas que Ryoga le estaba dando a Ranma. El modo en que el cuerpo de Ryoga se tensiono y el enarcamiento en sus ojos no hicieron mucho para mostrar el error en el que estaba Adon.

"… ¡Muere!" Ryoga grito, reaccionando, cuando cogió su paraguas y soltó su mochila a un costado. Honestamente¿era mucho pedir encontrar su casa, ver a sus padres e ir a una caminata con su perro sin terminar en Aruba? En ves, él se había perdido, vagando por desolados desiertos, pantanos infestados de mosquitos, estaciones espaciales de máxima secreto para el gobierno (al menos, él esperaba que fuesen estaciones espaciales del gobierno. No deseaba pensar a quien más esas legiones de soldados de blanca armadura pertenecían), y plagado por esas disgustántes y recurrentes pesadillas de él y Ranko. El no necesitaba esta insinuación para recordarle aquellos sueños que estaba tan desesperadamente tratando de olvidar e ignorar en estos momentos.

"Nnh.. mantente fuera de esto Ryoga. ¡Esta es mi pelea!" Ranma protesto, su indignación momentáneamente eclipsando sus dudas. "¡Yo lo inicie, y yo lo terminare!"

Escuchando su declaración, Adon rompió en carcajadas. "¡Heheha! No puedes terminara nada en estos momentos pequeña niña. Sí tu enamorado desea entrar en combate conmigo, mejor para mi. Con algo de suerte él demostrara ser un mejor reto de lo que fueron tus patéticos esfuerzos."

"¡Como te atre-" Ranma grito furiosamente, preparándose para impulsarse a pesar de sus heridas cuando Ryoga puso firmemente una mano en su hombro izquierdo, deteniéndola.

"No te preocupes por esto Ranma. Normalmente no interferiría en tus duelos, pero deseo pelear con este tipo, y yo se cuan rápido te recuperas," Ryoga dijo confiadamente y un poco perezosamente. "Dudo que quedase algo para que yo pudiese atacar sí te dejo terminar esta batalla. Así que, estoy pidiendo que me devuelvas el favor que te hice y me dejes entrar en la batalla. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ranma deseaba decir que no, eso no estaba para nada bien. Esta era su batalla y que él no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en ella. Aún así, algo la retuvo de decir esto, y lo más que pensaba en ello lo más apelante que se volvía la idea. Ella estaba seriamente herida, y realmente no tenía oportunidad en esta lucha. Adon no estaba retándola para clamar en Dojo Tendo, triunfar sobre el Estilo Todo Vale, ni siquiera vengar un insulto. El solo deseaba algo de violencia sin sentido. Ranma, por supuesto, nunca se retractaría de una pelea, pero ella era Ranko en estos momentos. Dejar que Ryoga pelee por ella, dejar que la proteja, eso es exactamente lo que Ranko podría hacer.

"… Muy bien," Ranma acordó no queriendo, haciéndose a un lado. "¡Pero ten cuidado!" añadió, preocupada. "El es rápido y lucha como un animal salvaje. Que no te engañe sus posturas."

Ryoga sonrió tranquilamente, aunque internamente unas pocas dudas estaban comenzando a surgir. Este Adon daño seriamente a Ranma, y él sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era eso. Aún, viendo el vicioso y casi salvaje anhelo de sangre en la cara de su oponente hizo claro que este sujeto era alguien a quien debía derrotar. "Vamos, empecemos."

Con su paraguas extendido, Ryoga soltó un grito de batalla y se impulso. Adon, a pesar de sus propias heridas, fácilmente evadió y escabullo bajo el jiro del paraguas de Ryoga, riendo arrogantemente. "¡Eres muy lento idiota!"

Esquivando el siguiente enviste de Ryoga, Adon comenzó a danzar dentro y fuera de la guardia de Ryoga, atacando a increíble velocidad y entonces retirándose antes de que el Muchacho Perdido pudiese lanzar un efectivo contra ataque. Ryoga estaba bastante agraviado, pero eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado de sus numerosas batallas con Ranma. El necesitaba poner algo de distancia entre ellos, sí es que deseaba clamar la iniciativa.

Dejando su cuerpo fluir con el siguiente golpe del paraguas, Ryoga se inclino y toco el suelo con su mano izquierda. "¡El Truco de la Explosión!"

La repentina erupción del suelo cogió por sorpresa a Adon, quien había estado por entrar otra ves en la guardia de Ryoga para golpearlo. Forzado a saltar hacía atrás para evadir la lluvia de esquirlas, levanto sus brazos para apenas bloquear el siguiente ataque de ki de Ryoga.

"¡Rugido de León!"

"¡Buen intento, pero no lo suficientemente bueno!" Adon grito, sus brazos latiendo de dolor a pesar de sus palabras. Una bandana girando como cuchilla paso bastante cerca de él y lo silencio, y Ryoga continuo su asalto, presionando a Adona hacía atrás con una serie de poderosos giros y embates de su paraguas. Decidiendo cambiar esto, Adon sutilmente llevo a Ryoga hacía un árbol. Saltando sobre el siguiente enviste del paraguas y hacía la superficie del árbol con la idea de que al conectar el paraguas con el tronco esto hiciera perder velocidad a Ryoga y dejándolo abierto para un ataque, Adon quedo perplejo cuando el paraguas de Ryoga atravesó claramente el tronco del árbol, enviando a la torre de madera hacía el piso. Con un agraviado suspiro, Adon ajusto su posición y molestamente se impulso del cayente tronco lejos de Ryoga. Adon debía de tener cuidado extra en no recibir un golpe con toda la fuerza de su oponente. Más aún, no debía de darle a Ryoga la oportunidad de siquiera golpearlo.

"¡Jaguar Strike!"

Con un aura roja destellando con poder y furia animal, Adon ataco con la velocidad y la agilidad letal de un felino de la jungla. Sobrellevado por una borrosidad de golpes a una velocidad que no podía igualar, Ryoga fue incapaz de contra atacar. Adon detecto esto e impidió los pocos intentos de Ryoga de romper su arremetida con facilidad a pesar de estar a tan corta distancia, y golpe tras golpe y patada tras patada conectaron con el resistente cuerpo de Ryoga. Finalmente, con un grito de dolor, Ryoga callo. Adon continuo su asalto contra él cuando Ryoga yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, pero depuse de un minuto cuando parecía seguro que había ganado se detuvo y rió triunfantemente. Esto había sido divertido, y él había probado su superioridad al resto de la humanidad una ves más.

Girando para encarar a Ranma, se sorprendió al verla sonreír. ¿Que es lo que ella encontraba tan divertido sobre esta situación? El la había golpeado y masacrado a su novio en el suelo. Ella debería estar desesperada y temerosa, no-

Adon repentinamente encontró la respuesta a su pregunta cuando, contra toda expectación, Ryoga regreso a la vida y lo cogió por los tobillos. No dándole al sorprendido artista marcial la oportunidad de recuperarse, Ryoga uso sus poderosas piernas para propulsarse a él y a su oponente en el aíre y lo aplasto contra la áspera superficie de otro árbol (hay que decir que el parque tubo mejores días) que colapso por la fuerza del impacto. Aún sosteniendo a Adon con un agarre de hierro, Ryoga soltó uno de sus brazos y empezó a golpear a su adversario cuando rodaron por el suelo, Adon desesperadamente trato de liberarse también golpeando y fallaba. Ignorando los furiosos ataques del pelirrojo, Ryoga lo cogió por el cuello con su mano libre y reajusto su agarre, poniéndose de pie y forzando a Adon en un estrujánte abrazo de oso.

"¡¡¡Rugido de Leon Perfeccionado!!!"

Una columna de ki en forma de torre erupciono de Ryoga y se elevo por los aires, creciendo más grande y más poderoso cuando ascendía solo para eventualmente sucumbir a la fuerza de gravedad y caer, regresando hacía su dueño. Adon grito en rabia y agonía cuando la encarnación de la soledad y desesperación de Ryoga lo cubrió hasta que la rabia y energía finalmente se consumio, y él colapso. Cuando la luz y ruido se aclararon, un magullado Ryoga estaba de pie triunfante sobre al inconciente forma de Adon en el epicentro del recientemente creado cráter.

El sonido de los aplausos de felicitaciones de Ranma llegaron hasta los oídos de Ryoga cuando ella muy cuidadosamente cojeo hasta el borde del cráter. "Heh, nada mal Ryoga. Actuando como muerto con el fin de hacerle bajar la guardia fue una muy buena idea, aunque eso no funcionaría contra mi ya que se cuanto daño puedes resistir."

"Así que puedes pensar después de todo, Ranma" Ryoga replico divertidamente pero cansadamente, luchar contra Adon lo había desgastado bastante. Al moverse, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su cuerpo le hizo saber cuan magullado u herido estaba. ¡Los golpes de Adon dolían! "¿Por que todo esto de todos modos?"

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "¿Quien sabe?" El estaba por herir a un pequeño niño quien trato de robar su billetera ó algo así cuando interferí." Mirando hacía un inconciente Adon, ella añadió, "El es solo un violento maniático que disfruta de aterrorizar a los demás."

"Bueno, sin duda hizo un gran numero para nosotros," Ryoga admitió, mirando cautelosamente a su caído oponente para asegurarse de que no se levantase y utilizase el mismo truco que había él usado. Aunque no lo admitiese, él no se sentía muy confiado sobre sus oportunidades en un segundo raund. Volviendo a mirar a Ranma, noto con algo de alarma que ella estaba sangrando. "¿Estas bien?"

"Eh, estaré bien. He sobrevivido a peores situaciones," Ranma comento, su confianza contradicha por un gruñido de dolor un momento después. "Mejor voy al hospital, aún así. Normalmente solo dormiría, pero con Nodoka aquí eso definitivamente no es una opción."

"Te cargare hasta allí," Ryoga ofreció, juntando sus pertenencias y levantando a Ranma en sus brazos. "Mira, no estoy más feliz que tu por esto, pero he visto suficientes heridas para saber que no deberías caminar inecesariamente hasta que hallas sido examinado por un doctor," Ryoga explico seriamente, silenciando sus posibles protestas. Un momento después, él añadió con algo de verguensa, "Tendrás que guiarme hasta allí."

Ranma rió y le dió direcciones cuando ellos avanzaron, diciéndole cuando girar y por cual calle caminar. Cuando ella lo hizo, no pudo sí no notar con algo de sorpresa que en verdad ambos lucían como una pareja, a pesar de las magulladuras y heridas. Rayos, sí ella no supiese la verdad aún ella podría ser engañada. Por un breve momento ella experimento un sentimiento de intenso terror y disgusto a este pensamiento, pero rápidamente lo disipo. Después de todo¿no era exactamente esto lo que deseaba¿El crear una ilusión tan convincente para que Nodoka no tuviese razón de dudar de ello? Bueno, por todo lo acontecido hasta ahora lo había logrado espléndidamente. Ella debería de estar feliz por esto.

¿... Cierto?

------

"¡Waaah¡Mi sobrina ha sido herida de por vida¡Waaah!"

"¡En verdad no es así de malo, Tío Soun¡Solo tendré que usar una muleta por un mes ó menos!" replico Ranma, su verguenza ante la pileta de lagrimas de Soun era compartida por las tres hermanas Tendo quines también estaban en la habitación... bueno, al menos por dos de las hermanas Tendo. Kasumi aún tenía esa misma serena sonrisa en su rostro así que era difícil decir que es lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Yo no me preocuparía Soun. Ranko bastante fuerte, y estoy segura de que estará bien en poco tiempo. Después de todo, ella aún tiene que devolverle el favor a Ryoga por salvarla," Nodoka dijo, tratando de tranquilizar al patriarca de los Tendo y dándole a Ranko un guiño. Un poco más seria, ella añadió, "Aún así no deberías de haber estado peleando Ranko. Aparte de autodefenza, eso es inapropiado para una dama."

Ranma rió débilmente desde la cama de hospital en al que estaba sentada e ignoro el garraspeó de Akane. "Lo se tía, pero no podía solo quedarme de lado y observar como un niño era golpeado." Notando las contracciones en las facciones de Nodoka lista para darle una reprimenda, Ranko añadió, "Aún así, la próxima ves no meteré mis narices y me pondré en peligro. Esto-" ella dijo, apuntando a su muleta, "-me ha enseñado una valuable lección. Gracias a dios que llego Ryoga cuando lo hizo," ella añadió, tratando lo mejor posible de hacer lucir sus ojos en forma soñadora y con un cariñoso tono de vos. Después de tanta práctica, eso era fácil.

"Hablando del caballero en brillante armadura," Nabiki empezó algo divertida, recostándose contra la ventana, "¿donde esta ahora? Estoy segura de que a todos nos encantaría darle las gracias por salvar a nuestra querida prima."

Silenciosamente agradeciendo a los dioses de que Ryoga hubiese poseído la anticipación de perderse tan pronto como la dejo en el hospital, Ranma respondió, "Desafortunadamente, no lo he visto desde que trato de buscar a una enfermera para preguntarle por mi condición. Conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que este perdido." Dijo ella mientras pretendía estar deprimida.

"Eso es tan malo," dijo Akane, un tono de preocupación en su vos. "Me gustaría verle otra ves. ¿Estas segura de que no estaba seriamente lastimado Ranko?" Dentro de si, ella estaba preocupada por Ryoga y deseaba preguntarle lo que había sucedido. Quien sea que hubiese derrotado a Ranma de seguro que podría haber lastimado seriamente a Ryoga también, pero Ranma no parecía dispuesto a decir toda la verdad tras la batalla, al menos no mientras su derrota estuviese aún fresca. ¡Maldito él y su orgullo!

Ranma le asintió confiadamente. "Ryoga esta bien. Se presento en el momento oportuno y venció a Adon en cuestión de minutos." Falsamente sonrojándose, ella continuo, "Estuve preocupada por él por un momento, pero Ryoga estuvo maravilloso," ella dijo, forzándose a mostrar estrellitas en sus ojos. "El peleo brillantemente y entonces amablemente me cargo todo el camino hasta aquí." Hábilmente, ella añadió, "Estuve en verdad frustrada cuando me dejo con el personal medico. Oh, cuanto me hubiese gustado quedarme en esos fuertes brazos..."

"Si, Ryoga es tan caballeroso," Kasumi añadió, sentándose junto a Ranma y aún usando esa serene sonrisa suya. "Es una lastima que no este por aquí para ayudarte con tu recuperación Ranko. Bueno solo tendremos que asegurarnos de que no te esfuerces por el siguiente mes."

"Si, todos te ayudaremos mientras tus heridas sanan Ranko," hablo Nodoka, sonriendo confortanteménte. "No iré a abandonarte cuando puedes usar mi ayuda, así que he decidido posponer mi regreso a casa hasta que te recuperes... asumiendo que esto este bien para Soun por supuesto."

Soun trago saliva tranquilamente pero, no viendo una creíble excusa que pudiese usar para negar el pedido de Nodoka, rápidamente dio el si. "Por supuesto Nodoka. Su presencia en mi casa es un honor. Ya que virtualmente somos familia de todos modos, con lo del compromiso de Ranma y Akane..."

Agradecidamente, el comentario de Soun redirecciono la atención de Nodoka lejos de Ranma repentinamente se tensiono, su mente llena con un tumulto emocional al desarrollo de las nuevas noticias. El día en que tendría que decirle adiós a su madre había sido pospuesto, pero la duración de su decepción había sido solo extendido. Aún peor, en su lastimado estado había muy pocas posibilidades de que Nodoka pudiese dejarle continuar lo que quedaba de su normal régimen de entrenamiento, y ella también estaría forzada a permanecer en casa más de lo que ya lo hacía. Excepto por la escuela donde ella pasaba mucho de su tiempo en su cuerpo femenino aún así, ella podría tener mucho menos tiempo que pudiese usar para ser Ranma.

Espiando la reflexión de Ranko en la ventana por un breve momento, Ranma suspiro y asintió su cabeza imperseptiblemente. Así será. Su opción más segura ahora era simplemente olvidar en encontrar tiempo y privacidad para dejar su farsa y en ves simplemente mantener esta continuamente. Hasta que su madre se mudase, ella sería Ranko. Era más fácil así.

Sonriendo, Ranma se reintegro en la conversación. La luz parpadeo, y su reflexión se desvaneció, luciendo como sí esta estuviese gritando aunque esto pudiese haber sido solo un truco de las sombra.

Añadido: Adon es un personaje del videojuego Street Fighter y es propiedad de Capcom. En un intento de responder a alguna crítica, i, tan difícil como pueda ser comparar luchadores de diferentes serias entre ellos bajo circunstancias típicas estoy de acuerdo en que Ranma podría ser capas de derrotar a Adon. Aún así, como intente aclarar en este capítulo, Ranma no ha estado practicando tanto como ella normalmente lo hace y fue sus duda sobre su forma femenina la que elevo la ventaja hacía Adon antes de que Ryoga llegase. De haber Ranma mantenido la confianza ella podría haber imaginado algo justo como ella usualmente lo hace. Adon es también un habilidoso luchador por su cuenta ya que su nivel de habilidad rivaliza con la de Sagat, así que no se debería subestimar sus capacidades tampoco.


	10. Sin Retorno

Capitulo 10 – Sin Retorno

En el vasto multiverso del mundo existente, hay un tipo de tienda que es temido por sobre las demás. Estos han jugado menores ó mayores roles en incontables leyendas, traído condena y salvación a innumerables personas, y puesto en movimiento muchos viajes personales. Pueden tener diferentes nombres, tener diferentes propietarios, y pueden contener aún muchos tipos de mercancías, pero estos son lo mismo en que estos nunca están en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo y desaparecen tan rápido y tranquilamente como aparecieron, imperceptibles y capases de cubrir más distancia que el Joven Eternamente Perdido en una sola noche.

Cuando un nuevo día llega, no hay ninguna de estas misteriosas tiendas a las que el sol alumbrase (aunque ciertamente alumbraba a alguien en algún lugar más). Tan peligrosas e infames como estas tiendas son, hay aún algo más temido en el ya atemorizante mundo del consumismo: los comerciantes de magia. Las tiendas de magia están limitadas en donde pueden ir. Una de sus más notables características es su habilidad para no sobresalir. Sin embargo los comerciantes de magia no están bajo tales restricciones. Pueden ir donde les plazca, cargando lo que estos deseen en lo que parece mochilas de ilimitado espacio. Sí encuentras uno, entonces ciertamente vives en interesantes tiempos, con todo lo bueno y malo que esto implica, y es casi seguro que tu vida pronto cambiara.

Inconciente del rol que estaba por jugar, el Sr. Tsung-zao sonrió cuando abrió la puerta a su nuevamente comprada tienda, sintiendo inmediatamente en casa en los acogedores confines de madera del primer piso y ya haciendo notas mentales de posibles lugares para mostrar ciertas mercancía. El envejecido hombre, con abultada barba y bigote un rígido contraste con los pocos mechones en su cabeza, se movió con una gracia y vigor que no correspondía a su edad cuando camino por la casa, inspeccionando sillas, mezas, y esquinas y murmurando en aprobación cuando encontraba algo de su aprobación. Si, este lugar sería agradable ahora que había decidido establecerse y quedarse en un solo lugar por un buen tiempo, y el local era excelente para este tipo de negocios. Cerca al corazón de la ciudad pero lo suficientemente lejos para evadir el ir y venir de curiosos fisgones con ninguna intención de comprar algo, estando en un invitante pero no descriptiva esquina con igualmente no descriptivas tiendas vecinas… si, este será un gran sitio para vender antigüedades… junto con otras rarezas en su almacén, también sería para bien sí mantenía la mercadería que no tenía intención de vender en el almacén del segundo piso donde podría estar fuera de vista y no causar algún problema a alguien.

Frotando sus manos en anticipación, el Sr. Tsung-zao sonrió y se preparo para su nueva vida en Nerima. De lo que había escuchado de este lugar, era seguro que haría buenas ganancias.

------

Cuando Nodoka estaba recostada en su futon y se preparaba para dormir, no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente. Se… sentía bien estar rodeada de los ruidos de un ocupado hogar y sentirse como parte de una familia otra ves. Ella extrañaba a Genma y a Ranma tanto a pesar de saber que su entrenamiento era para bien, y se había acostumbrado a la soledad durante su ausencia. El ser capas de ayudar a los Tendo la hacía feliz, y viendo los recientes cambios en Ranko hacía latir alegremente su corazón.

"Parece que le debo a Ryoga otro favor," la matriarca Saotome comento con una sonrisa, habiendo asumido sus propias conclusiones sobre el nuevo comportamiento de Ranko. Obviamente, algo había pasado entre Ryoga y ella en su última cita, y Ranko se había dado cuenta de que era tiempo de dejar de actuar como una ahombrada y volverse una apropiada señorita. La velocidad e intensidad con la que Ranko se había enfrascado en ellos impresionó bastante a Nodoka, y estaba complacida de notar que Ranko sería una excelente esposa para cualquiera. Considerando el obvio hecho de que Ranko estuviese realmente enamorada de Ryoga y solo un tonto podría rechazarla, aún así, parecía que Ryoga seguiría siendo en hombre en la vida de Ranko. Esto hacía feliz a Nodoka ya que, en su mente, hacían una excelente pareja.

Por supuesto, Ranko aún tenía cosas que aprender sí ella realmente deseaba seguir el estilo tradicional de vida, y ella aún continuaba siendo demasiado independiente para su propio bien, como evidenciaba su pelea contra… ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Adon? Ello eran solo menores problemas, y podían ser corregidos con tiempo lo cual Ranko tenía de sobra mientras su pierna enyesada sanaba. Y Nodoka tenía toda la intención de instruir a su futura sobrina en los altibajos de la forma de vida que ella misma había escogido hace mucho cuando se caso con Genma. Después de todo, en este mundo moderno que acrecentaba en forma estresante la importancia por lo material, era importante que la pureza espiritual del hogar sea preservada lo más posible.

Nodoka decidió dormir, sintiéndose más feliz y más en paz de lo que había estado en varios años, completamente desapercibiendo los sucesos a su alrededor. Inconciente del dolor que estaba causándole a aquellos que eran cercanos a ella, tubo sueños de su hijo y esposo y disfruto de un profundo y relajante sueño. Lo mismo no podía ser dicho para el resto de los que vivían en la Casa Tendo.

------

El sueño de Akane era mucho más problemático, tan problemático que ni siquiera estaba durmiendo. Gruñendo en frustración, giro sobre su cama, cerro sus ojos, e intento dormir. No teniendo mejor suerte deseo que P-chan estuviese allí. Al menos entonces tendría a alguien a quien contarle sus problemas.

"Ranma no baka," murmuro para sí, "¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas más complicadas?"

-¿Por qué siempre las haces de un modo en la que no te puedo ayudar?- Pensó Akane, amarga y molesta a su propia inhabilidad para ayudar a su prometido. Lo único que podía hacer era poner fin al engaño de Ranma al revelar la verdad, y era la única cosa que no podía hacer. Aquello tenía el potencial de herir tanto a Ranma como a Nodoka de un modo irreparable. Pero… la presente situación no era mejor tampoco. La tonta estrategia de Ranma parecía estarlo enterrando en su agitada carrera contra el tiempo, esperando vencer al reloj y que Nodoka se mude antes de que descubra la verdadera identidad de Ranko. Aunque habían sido afortunados hasta ahora, los riesgos era aún muy grandes, y el plan de Ranma haría las cosas mucho peor en esta larga carrera sí llega el día en que Nodoka descubra la maldición de Ranma.

Akane deseaba poder arreglar el problema de Ranma. Deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudar. En ves, a pesar de todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que pasaba en tratar de imaginar una solución, aún no podía hacer nada más que ofrecer silencioso apoyo a un cada ves más hundido Ranma. El estaba tomando esta fachada demasiado enserio. Ranma tomaba casi todo demasiado enserio, su orgullo demandaba que hiciese lo mejor que podía aún en algo tan vergonzoso como pretender ser del genero opuesto. El podía fácilmente complacer a Nodoka y hacer las cosas mucho menos difíciles para él sí actuaba como la ahombrada Ranko con unos pocos signos de feminidad. En ves de eso, había llevado su disfraz de Ranko al extremo y era ahora una enfermiza y sobrefemenina Ranko. Eso la hacía rabiar con solo verla, y Ranma estaba volviéndose tan bueno en esta farsa que había veces en las que no podía decir sí estaba actuando.

Esto –el hecho de que Ranma pudiese esconderse tan efectivamente de ella- preocupaba a Akane. Había una creciente distancia entre ellos causado por sus propios sentimientos de impotencia y la preocupación de Ranma en mantener su disfraz, y se sentía como sí estuviese perdiendo a Ranma por una farsa que ella estaba tanto impotente e indeceosa de luchar. Esto… no era un buen sentimiento, pero no tenía idea alguna de lo que pudiese hacer para cambiar las cosas.

"Akane no baka" murmuro, cambiando su frase favorita por un momento cuando cerro sus ojos otra ves y enfocando toda su concentración en dormirse para que su problemática mente pudiese por fin descansar. Eventualmente, lo consiguió, pero no antes de que una lagrima cayera y se uniese a muchas que ya habían manchado su almoada en noches anteriores.

------

-Hay quienes dicen que lo que haces es lo que nos define.-

Ranma chica abrió sus ojos y bostezo. Estirándose, salio de su futon y lentamente se puso de pie y estiro. Era temprano, pero tenía que ayudar a Nodoka y a Kasumi a preparar el desayuno. Después de todo, eso es lo que Ranko, con su recientemente descubierta, feminidad inspirada por Nodoka, debía hacer.

-Pero ¿Qué sí lo que estamos viviendo es una mentira? ¿Qué distingue al verdad de la falsedad?-

Poniéndose su uniforme escolar de mujeres como sí estuviese hecha precisamente para ella, Ranma pauso y sonrió levemente, teniendo un sentimiento de perfecta calma. Esto… se sentía bien. Llena de tranquila satisfacción, se encamino escaleras abajo. Cuando llego abajo, estaba algo molesta de ver lo que había en la puerta de entrada a la casa.

-La respuesta es la mente. La mente es lo que separa la verdad de mentira y nos informa de lo que es real.-

"¡Saotome! ¡Te reto a un duelo! ¡Por el honor de la Escuela Toya-Toya de las Mortales Artes Marciales de Yo-Yo, sucumbirás por el poder de mi invencible técnica 'Vuelta al Mundo'!" grito un jovencito vestido en ropajes de samurai y girando tres yo-yos en cada mano.

Ranma suspiro y miro alrededor. A su izquierda la puerta corrediza a la cocina y un delantal. A su derecha estaba el camino al dojo y un gi. –No es como deseaba comenzar la mañana. Renegando, tomó un indeciso paso a la derecha.

"¡No te preocupes Ranko, yo me encargare de esto!" declaro Ryoga, saltando de un closet y aterrizando en frente de la sorprendida Ranma. "No hay necesidad de que te molestes con estas asuntos. Después de todo, eres una chica," le recordó el Muchacho Perdido, dándole un conspiracional guiño.

-¿Pero que pasa sí la mente empieza a creer que la mentira es la verdad y la verdad una mentira?-

Sintiéndose extrañamente débil y contenta cuando la vista de Ryoga lleno sus ojos, ella asintió en gratitud. El estaba en lo correcto. Ella era Ranko, y Ranko era una chica. Ranko no deseaba pelear. Ranko deseaba cuidar del hogar, casarse con Ryoga, tener una familia propia, y pasar su vida en quehaceres domésticos. Mientras ella sea Ranko, podía dejar las artes marciales para Ryoga y dejarle defender su honor.

Cuidadosamente y sin dudar, se dirigió a la cocina y se puso un delantal, dejando el dojo y su gi tras ella. Y nunca volvió a mirar hacía atrás.

-Sí la mente cree que la mentira es la verdad, nos convertimos en la mentira.-

Ranma chica continuó soñando.

------

Toda la familia Tendo estaba reunida para despedir a Nodoka. Ranma chica, usando un vestido verde y ya sin la pierna enyesada y su muleta, estaba abrazando a su madre, con lagrimas que podían ser reales ó falsas en sus ojos. A pesar de que este día había sido pospuesto por un mes, Ranma no podía ordenar sus sentimientos. Estaba determinada a mostrarle a su madre cuanto la quería, a pesar de todo.

Aunque levemente más reservada, Nodoka también lucía como sí estuviese por romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Decirle adiós a sus amigos que eran tan cercanos como una familia… era doloroso. Casi tanto como lo fue observar a Genma y a Ranma partir hace ya mucho tiempo. Ya era tiempo de que dejara de ser una carga para los Tendo, y era su deber esperar por Genma y Ranma en su hogar.

"Boy a extrañarte tía," Ranma susurro sinceramente, su vos quebrándose con sollozos que eran tan fáciles de fingir que podían ser en verdad sinceras. Ranma apretó más su abrazo.

Nodoka le sonrió tristemente a su futura sobrina y cariñosamente acaricio la nuca de su cabeza, sus dedos suavemente corriendo por el cabello escarlata de Ranma. "Estoy tan contenta de que hayamos podido pasar este tiempo juntas Ranko. Me has hecho tan feliz, viéndote convertir en la señorita que sabía que serías. Les deseo a ti y a Ryoga suerte en su relación. Recuerda tus deberes y las cosas saldrán bien."

No queriendo soltó a Ranma y se inclino ante Soun. "Gracias, viejo amigo, por toda la amabilidad que tu y tu familia me han mostrado durante mi estadía. Me disculpo por molestarlos por tanto."

Soun también se inclino y meneo su mano izquierda para restarle importancia. "Claro que no has sido una carga Nodoka, y siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa. Después de todo, una ves que Ranma y Akane se casen, nosotros seremos familia.

Nodoka sonrió otra ves, esta ves felizmente cuando pensó en su hijo y volteo para mirar a Akane. "Si, estaré esperando ese día. Akane, por favor cuida bien de mi hijo por mi y dile que venga a visitarme a casa algún día. Se que Genma desea sorprenderme en el matrimonio, pero no importa. Preferiría verlos a ambos lo más pronto posible."

Notando la culpa y arrepentimiento que cruzaron por el rostro de Ranma cuando Nodoka dijo aquello, Akane asintió. "Délo por hecho Tía, estaré esperando ansiosa el día en que pueda llamarla Madre. Cuídese mucho."

"La extrañare también, Sra. Saotome," añadió Kasumi, un toque de pena manchando sus delicadas facciones. "si llegase a necesitar ayuda en algo, no dude en pedirla. Será un placer ayudarla."

"Así es," Nabiki agrego, parándose al lado de su hermana mayor con inusual calidez y expresión no-mercenaria en su rostro. "El tiempo que ha pasado aquí a sido bueno, y espero que decida regresar otra ves pronto. Si necesita ayuda con las finanzas, ya sabe a quien preguntar."

"Gracias Nabiki, Kasumi, y a todos," dijo Nodoka, su vos quebrándose con la emoción cuando recogió su equipaje y se preparo para partir. "A sido un placer vivir con todos ustedes, y yo… les deseo lo mejor en la vida. Hasta la vista."

Cuando Nodoka volteo para irse, Ranma estiro su brazo en forma rogante, deseando que su madre se quede aún si eso significa continuar con su farsa. Ella sabía que eso no podía pasar, y con un suave suspiro, bajo su brazo. Mirando alrededor, vio las miradas de simpatía que recibía de la familia Tendo y presiono sus dientes. ¡Ella era Ranma Saotome, y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie! Enterraría este dolor y anhelo hasta que fuese completamente olvidado y regresase a su vida usual, tal y como siempre lo hacía.

…pero deseaba que no tuviese que ser así.

Akane abrió su boca para decir algo, pero antes de que las palabras se formasen, Ranma giro y corrió dentro de la casa, deseosa de mantener todo a distancia. Después de todas esas semanas, era tiempo de ser Ranma otra ves.

------

"Vaya vida," murmuro Ranma amargamente desde lo alto de la Secundaria Furinkan cuando observaba la puesta de sol, la belleza del escenario no logrando hacer nada para aminorar su mal humor. Suspiro y, usando su nuevo uniforme escolar de varones, cruzo y descruzo sus piernas cuando trato de estar confortable. Honestamente, ¿quien pensaría que en verdad se acostumbraría a la ropa interior femenina y a las faldas? Gah.

Un punzante dolor se presento, y Ranma levanto su mano y paso su dedo por la pequeña cortadura en su mejilla izquierda producto de una de las interminables cantidades de armas de Mousse. El joven maestro Chino de armas escondidas ciertamente no había perdido tiempo en emboscarle, y había mejorado sus habilidades desde su último encuentro. No suficiente para derrotarle, pero definitivamente necesitaba ser más cuidadoso hasta que recuperase el tiempo perdido. No estaba ansioso por volver a su régimen de entrenamiento que le estaba esperando, pero al menos le mantendría ocupado, pero sospechaba con deprimente certeza, que no fuera de problemas.

Shampoo ya era una molestia otra ves y lo había correteado continuamente por los días pasados. Estaba llegando al punto donde esperaba que la hermosa pero obsesiva Amazona saliese de cada esquina y closet, abrazarlo, y tratar de seducirlo. Estaba enfermo de escuchar cuanto lo había extrañado y de su sobrepasado comportamiento amoroso. Ukyo era, afortunadamente, aún la misma ya que le había visto casi cada día en la escuela como Ranko, pero en cuando Shampoo aparecía... se volvía casi tan mala como la Mujer China de cabellos púrpuras. Entonces Akane lo golpearía con su mazo a pesar de que toda la situación no era culpa suya.

Su vida había, de hecho, regresado a la normalidad, concluyo Ranma con desgano. Todos sus problemas, desde locas mujeres hasta su magnetismo por el agua, habían meramente estado esperando a que su madre se mudara. Era quizás solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que un vengativo artista marcial anunciara su tan llamada "invencible" técnica y le retase. Al menos Kuno y Kodachi aún no regresaban, aunque, conociendo su suerte, eso cambiaría pronto y sin duda Happosai estaba en camino de regreso también.

Nada había cambiado y nada cambiaría. Nerima estaba del mismo modo que siempre había sido desde su llegada, y permanecería del mismo modo por quien sabe cuanto, con él atrapado y encadenado por una serie de compromisos y relaciones sin ninguna solución a la vista.

"En verdad, pienso que las cosas estaban mejor cuando era una chica," Ranma murmuro tranquilamente, serrando sus ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. –Al menos entonces la vida era tranquila y no tenía que preocuparme por todo esto.-

El sonido de pasos cogieron su atención, y Ranma abrió sus ojos y giro su cabeza para mirar tras él. Los serios ojos marrones de Akane se encontraron con los intrigados azules de él. ¿Que estaba haciendo ella aquí?

"Ranma... ¿podemos hablar un poco?" pregunto, su vos temblorosa e insegura. Ella lentamente camino y se sentó al lado de su prometido.

"¿Sobre que Akane?" replico Ranma cautelosamente, preguntándose que estaba haciendo aquí y esperando que no pensase que había hecho algo malo otra ves. Aun, juzgando por su compostura, de algún modo dudo sobre eso.

"…Lo s-s-sien… Ranma, discúlpame por perder mi temperamento hoy temprano y golpearte," dijo apuradamente, forzando las amargas palabras a salir de su boca cuando Ranma volteó y la miro incrédulamente. Esto definitivamente no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso Akane. No es como si pudieses herirme de todos modos," Ranma replico, comenzando a preocuparse sobre a donde esta conversación podía llegar y haciendo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de cuan rudas sus palabras sonaron. Afortunadamente para él, Akane meramente presiono sus dientes y espero hasta calmarse antes de continuar.

"No esta bien Ranma," insistió ella, juntando sus manos en preocupación y mirando hacía abajo cuando trato de ordenar sus pensamientos y darle vos a los sentimientos que deseaba dar a conocer. "Tu vida… no es fácil, y estas constantemente lidiando con problemas. Ahora bien, no eres completamente inocente, pero no es justo de mi el hacerte responsable por todo lo que va mal. Mientras tu madre estuvo aquí, desesperadamente deseaba ayudarte, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. Sintiéndome tan impotente… me hizo dar cuenta de cuanto pude pero no hice cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ahora que las cosas han vuelto a la… bueno, normalidad, deseo ayudarte en lo que pueda. Además, prometo que are más de un esfuerzo para controlar mi temperamento y darte una oportunidad de explicarte de aquí en adelante."

Ranma estaba más que paralizado. "Akane… no se que decir," dijo con vos llena de sorpresa y al borde de la incredulidad. ¿Shampoo le había puesto algo en la comida otra ves? Su estomago se sentía bastante bien…

"Gracias puede ser algo bueno para empezar," sugirió Akane con una divertida risita, levantando la cabeza y encontrando la mirada de Ranma. Inconcientemente, la respiración de ambos se profundizo, y algo paramecio hacer click. Lenta e inseguramente, sus rostros se acercaron, y la joven de cabellos azules cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como si estuviese soñando. ¿Esto en verdad esta sucediendo, verdad? Y así…

Ranma, también, se sintió extrañamente obligado a cerrar la distancia entre ellos, pero a la ves había una fuerza contraria en movimiento. Disgusto emergió desde su interior al pensamiento de besar a una chica, y este inesperado sentimiento lo sobresalto sorpresivamente, congelando sus movimientos. Había algo… que no estaba bien en esto.

"¡SAOTOME! ¡HE VENIDO A MATARTE!" Mouse grito, girando una cadena cuando caía desde los cielos.

Afortunadamente en Nerima, había siempre una interrupción disponible, y Ranma y Mouse pronto estaban encerrados en una brutal contienda aérea de habilidades cuando descendían del techo de Furinkan. Akane, simultáneamente sonrojada en vergüenza y furia, se crispo y tomo varios profundos y calmantes respiros. Estos no funcionaron, y lentamente se puso de pie, llena de nerviosismo y tratando de imaginar que había casi pasado. No lo logro… él no pudo… ellos realmente no… ¡¡¿QUE ESTABA PASANDO?!!

Con la mente llena de irrespondidas preguntas y confusión, Akane corrió por los peldaños de las escaleras y apresuro más el paso inmediatamente después de salir de Furinkan, dirigiéndose en la dirección opuesta del manto de filosos proyectiles. Ella… necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y pensar sobre esto racionalmente, y podía siempre hablar con Ranma después. ¿Cierto?

Akane continuo corriendo.

------

"¡MUERE SAOTOME!"

"Otro día, otra batalla," Ranma chica murmuro sarcasticaménte cuando evadió el puntiagudo extremo de otra de las cadenas de Mousse, peleando con el casi siego artista marcial por undecima ves. Aún así, al menos esto la distraía de pensar en Akane. Aunque un par de días había pasado desde su conversación en el techo de la escuela, ninguno había tenido el coraje necesario para hablarle al otro. Akane usualmente sentenciaba algunas palabras y se iba a algún lugar más en el momento que le veía, y ella… ella aún no sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos y se sentía menos confortable tratando de explicarlos. Aunque estuviese dudosa de admitirlo, Ranma chica sabía que sentía algo por su prometida de cabello azul, pero al pensar en tener algo intimo con ella… su mente y cuerpo le gritaban que estaba mal, y repulsión la llenaba cuando contemplaba el atractivo físico de Akane. Esto era probablemente solo un resultado de su reciente y aún en marcha sobre dosis de Shampoo que estaba haciéndole recelar todo de las mujeres, pero aún…

"¡Huracán del Tigre!" Ranma chica grito, una ráfaga de ki rojo erupciono de sus palmas y se dirigió hacía Mouse. Lanzándose a un lado, Mousse apenas consiguió evadir el ataque de Ranma y rápidamente arrojo una mediana esfera con puntas en la dirección de su oponente, deslizándose hacía atrás y bajando al siguiente techo para poner algo de espacio entre ellos. Él sabía que enfrascarse con Ranma en combate cerrado por mucho era una mala idea.

Ranma suspiro cuando se enderezo y asumió una estancia defensiva, cansada de esta batalla pero algo impresionada por cuanto Mousse había mejorado. El artista marcial Chino había obviamente usado bastante bien el tiempo que había pasado durante la reciente 'tregua', y su mejora sin duda estaba alentándolo a ser más agresivo, reforzando un ya vicioso ciclo. "¡Ríndete ya Mouse! ¡Solo estas desperdiciando mi tiempo!"

Mousse brevemente toco un grupo de dagas escondidas en sus ropas pero decidió no usarlas en este momento. Mejor es ahorrar las mortales armas para cuando las necesite. Además, Ranma había estado notoriamente más temperamental últimamente. Si pudiese distraerla, quizás… "¿Desperdiciando tu tiempo Ranma? ¡Ha!" lanzó una ronda de punteagudos proyectiles que Ranma fácilmente evadió, las cuales llegaron a clavarse en un techo cercano. "¡Estas desperdiciando el tiempo de todos con tu patética indecisión!" Una cadena sobresalió de su manga derecha y la empezó a girar sobre su cabeza. "¿Te has preguntado por que nadie aquí se a rendido aún? ¡Eso es porque tu falta de decisión nos da esperanza!" Dejo que la cadena volara hacía su enemigo, sosteniendo uno de los extremos cuando salto tras esta. "¡Esperanza de que podamos tener a la persona que amamos!"

Saltando por sobre la cadena y girando alrededor de la patada de Mousse, Ranma presiono sus dientes e intento reposicionarse para lanar su ataque de las castañas. Mousse no tenía intención alguna de darle esa oportunidad, e inmediatamente al caer flexiono su muñeca, enviando su cadena ondeando en el aíre mientras aún mantenía sujeta un extremo de esta y forzando a Ranma a mantenerse a la defensiva. Una segunda cadena se deslizo fuera de su manga izquierda y se unió a la primera, moviéndose con fluida gracia y un nivel de control que podría sorprender a cualquiera no familiarizado con las habilidades del artista marcial Chino. Simultáneamente, varios otros objetos redondos y con puntas cayeron de sus ropas y rodaron por el techo. "Y mientras tenga esperanza, ¡Nunca dejare de luchar!"

Mousse salto al mismo tiempo que Ranma aterrizaba, y cada uno de los esféricos objetos que dejo caer súbitamente explotaron, produciendo un sonoro boom y cubriendo la zona de batalla con polvo y esquirlas. Instintos forjados por toda una vida de entrenamiento le habían advertido del peligro, Ranma había saltado otra ves, evadiendo lo peor de la explosión pero aún quedo algo remecida. Las cadenas de Mousse serpentearon hacía ella, forzándola a dar toda su concentración en evadir y no dándole tiempo a planear su caída.

Ambos bajaron en un segundo, cerca al techo donde, justo como Mousse lo había planeado, los primeros proyectiles que dejo caer habían explotado, cogiendo a Ranma fuera de guardia. Tomando ventaja de la sorpresa de su oponente, Mousse consiguió enroscar una de sus cadenas en la muñeca de Ranma y sonrió, complacido de que su plan hubiese funcionado y preparándose para activar el dispositivo de descarga eléctrica que había instalado en sus armas. Pero, un ominoso crujido rápidamente convirtió su sonrisa en una enarcasión, y se dio cuenta con horror que esa parte del techo donde estaban estaba por colapsar. Llegando a la misma conclusión, Ranma se la jugo y jalo la cadena, enviando a Mousse a caer cuando el techo cedió y ambos artistas marciales cayeron.

¡CRACK! ¡SPLASH! ¡THUD!

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Ranma aparto varias piezas de madera y tripley de su cuerpo, sus repentinamente mojadas ropas la hicieron estremecer. Ella había caído en la sima de un barril de agua que había colapsado por su peso, y empapándola toda. Considerando los numerosos objetos y antiguedades cuidadosamente colocados alrededor de la habitación, un barril era probablemente mejor y más barato que las otras alternativas. Aún así... "¡Mousse eres un idiota! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡Alguien podría haber sido herido!"

Mirando lejos de ella, Mousse gruño y decidió que prefería la inconciencia al mundo real en este momento y regresar a la tierra de los sueños cuando el sonido de unos pasos rápidamente acercándose cogieron la atención de la pelirroja. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la preocupada cara de un hombre mayor de aspecto parcialmente Chino pero con inconfundible sentido de extranjero en él apareció, Ranma abrió la boca y se preparo para disculparse. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, el viejo lanzo el contenido de un baso de agua caliente a ella, y Ranma grito de dolor.

"¡¿Por que hizo eso?!" Ranma demando saber, dándose cuenta un momento después que era aún mujer a pesar de ser expuesta al agua caliente.

El Sr. Tsung-zao suspiro en alivio, no dándose cuenta de la creciente expresión de incredulidad de Ranma. "Gracias a dios eres una chica. Ese barril contenía agua mágica del Nyannichuan, una fosa encantada de Jusenkyo donde, trágicamente, una jovencita se ahogo hace cinco mil años. Si hubiese sido un muchacho, estarías ahora maldecido en transformarte en una jovencita cada ves que estuvieses en contacto con el agua fría."

Cuando el Sr. Tsnung-zao se puso de pie a su costado hablo, inconciente de que su audiencia estaba ya íntimamente conciente de las maldiciones de Jusenkyo, Ranma parpadeo. Ella estaba atrapada en su forma de chica. Ella debería estar horrorificada. Ella debería estar iracunda. Ella debería estar gritando. Y aún así, aunque su mente estaba procesando aún las nuevas circunstancias y el impacto total estaba aún por llegar, Ranma no pudo evitar preguntarse... ¿por que se sentía aliviada?


	11. Inversión

Titulo Traducido: Juntos – Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia

Titulo Original: Together - A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Autor: Rowan Seven

Breve Reseña: Una fuente mágica hace uno de los deseos de Nodoka realidad en un modo que ella ni deseaba ni esperaba.

Advertencia: Ranma ½ pertenece a Viz Communications y a Rumiko Takahashi. No estoy haciendo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

Notas de Traductor: Muchas gracias a Flemase, Kyori-Fire, Jiraiya-Sama y master911 por sus amables comentarios.

Capitulo 11 – Inversión

La fría y fuerte lluvia caía en un manto de penetrantes gotas, empapando todo lo que estaba expuesta a ella a pesar de lo mejor que pudiese hacer para evitarlo. Caminando calles abajo en Tokio y silbando un poco característico jubiloso tono, el Eternamente Joven Perdido no le prestaba atención a la lluvia en lo más mínimo. Con su paraguas cerrado y firmemente sujeto a su mochila, Ryoga reía cuando la lluvia continuaba empapándolo hasta los huesos. El había… extrañado esto y varias otras pequeñas cosas mientras estaba maldecido, y estaba determinado a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Su maldición de Jusenkyo se había ido, y por primera ves en quien sabe cuanto Ryoga se sentía verdaderamente feliz.

Ryoga rió otra ves cuando la Secundaria Furinkan estuvo a la vista y se maravillo a su inusual buena suerte. Primero se había chocado con esta fosa mágica, y ahora ya estaba de regreso en Nerima con suficiente agua para curar a todos. –Heh, parece que el destino finalmente ha decidido enmendar la agonía por la que he pasado en el último par de años de mi vida,- Ryoga pensó sarcásticamente, cinismo momentáneamente resurgiendo otra ves pero rápidamente desvaneciéndose ante el manto de alegría que sentía ante el hecho de no tener que temerle más al agua fría.

"¿Ryoga?"

Escuchando la familiar y preocupada vos, Ryoga se sonrojo y giro, encontrándose con la intrigada mirada de Akane y rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza nerviosamente. Ahora que esconder su maldición ya no era necesario, podía finalmente tomarse su tiempo y esfuerzo para mostrarle la verdadera forma de sus sentimientos… suponiendo que la madre de Ranma no estuviese por ahí. No deseaba pretender ser el enamorado de Ranko otra ves. Esos enfermizos, pervertidos sueños que había estado teniendo –aunque agradecidamente con menos regularidad – eran ya más de lo que podía tolerar.

"Um… Ryoga¿Por qué estas empapado cuando tienes un paraguas a tu alcance? Puedes coger un resfriado" Akane le dijo con preocupación por su amigo. Mientras que Ryoga era amable, él no era exactamente la persona más sensata que conocía, y él tenía sus propios particulares caprichos que rivalizaba con los demás en Nerima.

Ryoga, desesperado por dar una respuesta que no lo incriminase, pugno por rápidamente idear algo creíble. Y lo consiguió… hasta un cierto punto. "Haha, eh, bueno… veras… es parte de mi entrenamiento para… ¡La Técnica de la Marea Descendente! Para dominar el ataque, debo primero fusionarme con la lluvia y aprender como sentir el movimiento de cada gota de lluvia en mi alrededor. Si eso…" Ryoga arrastro las palabras, por primera ves dándose cuenta de propia apariencia de la chica de cabellos azules. Vestida con ropas levemente mojadas a pesar del abierto paraguas azul que ella sostenía en su mano izquierda, ella lucia más pálida que lo usual, como si no hubiese dormido mucho, y líneas roja que podían solo ser causadas por llorar bastante marcaban sus ojos. "¿Estas bien Akane?" Ryoga presiono sus puños cuando otra idea se le ocurrió. "¿Qué hizo Ranma esta ves?" Verdad ó no, si Ranma había herido a Akane…

"¡Esto no es su culpa!" Akane protesto defensivamente, sus ojos encendiéndose apasionadamente pero a la ves desvaneciéndose rápidamente. "Esto es… complicado Ryoga. ¿Tienes un minuto?" Ella le señalo un árbol cercano, indicándole que deseaba hablar con él allí.

"Para ti, por supuesto Akane" Ryoga respondió rápidamente, siguiéndola mientras se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado mientras él no estuvo lejos. ¿Para ver a Akane tan deprimida que no podía mantener su temperamento? Tanto como la amara, eso bastante extraño en ella, y su preocupación creció más.

El joven perdido no tubo que esperar mucho para que sus preguntas fuesen contestadas.

"¿La maldición de… Ranma esta sellada?" Ryoga pregunto incomprensiblemente, tratando de hacerse a la idea de tan terrible situación y sintiendo un estremecimiento correrle la espalda. ¿Estando atrapado en un cuerpo que no es el propio por el resto de la vida? Aún en sus momentos de mayor furia, nunca le hubiese deseado tal destino a su rival.

Akane asintió con su cabeza. "Si, Ranma esta… atrapado es su forma de chica. Cologne esta tratando de encontrar algo para ayudarle, pero no ha tenido suerte hasta ahora. Aparentemente ni aún el agua de Jusenkyo puede deshacer una doble maldición."

"Pero… ¡Yo tengo una cura!" Ryoga hablo, su vos llena con desesperada y casi maniática esperanza cuando la lluvia continuo cayendo alrededor de ellos. "¡Por Jusenkyo! Encontré una fosa mágica en mi último viaje que cura… déjame ver¿Cuáles eran los detalles?" Sacando un mojado panfleto de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila leyó apuradamente. "¡Sea bienvenido viajero a la Fosa de Luna Mágica! Mucho, hace mucho tiempo una hermosa y amable reina vino desde la luna y se baño en estas calmadas aguas, bendiciéndolas por la eternidad con su amor y piedad. A causa del don de la reina, esta fosa cura heridas y maldiciones. Entre y véase sanar."

Ryoga, recordando que había más que leer en la parte posterior, volteo el panfleto y empezó a leer las pequeñas palabras. "Advertencia: La Hermandad Lunar en ningún modo y forma se responsabiliza por algún indeseado efecto causado por bañarse o beber esta agua. Las aguas de la Fosa de la Luna Mágica requieren luz de luna para funcionar. La Fosa de la Luna Mágica no remueven maldiciones hereditarias, licantropía, ó acne. Y tampoco este poder puede ser usado para cambiar el destino ó deshacer los efectos de una maldición que no esta activada. Para restaurar un cuerpo, debe de haber un trazo de la forma original. Para más información, visite nuestra pagina web, el URL será anunciado una ves que la computadora que ordenamos llegue y aprendamos diseño web."

Ryoga miro al panfleto por un largo momento, como s¡ a trabes de pura fuerza de voluntad pudiese forzar a las palabras a cambiar y ofrecerle esperanza a Ranma. Estas no lo hicieron, y en despliegue de rabia y furia apuntado así mismo estrujo el trozo de papel en su puño y golpeo su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol. El árbol recibió más daño que él, y él se quedo preguntándose por que rayos no había leído la advertencia antes. ¿No se puede restaurar un cuerpo sin un trazo de la forma original? Eso no hacía ningún bien ahora que la maldición de Ranma estaba sellada, y todo lo que había conseguido era restaurar y entonces aplastar las esperanzas de la mujer que amaba.

Akane, cuyo espíritu se había brevemente animado cuando escucho a Ryoga hablar solo para decaer una ves más cuando Ryoga termino de hablar, trato de sonreír confortante. "No te culpes Ryoga. No hay nada que pudieses haber hecho para cambiar lo que paso."

"Si hubiese venido más antes…" Ryoga murmuro, maldiciéndose por haberse tomado tanto tiempo en disfrutar los placeres de nadar y ser capas de tocar el agua fría otra ves cuando debió de apurarse en venir a Nerima tan rápido como le fuera posible.

"¡No es tu culpa¡No tenías forma de saberlo!" Akane insistió, aunque se sentía frustrada de que Ryoga no hubiese aparecido con la cura más antes. Todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil… No, no debía de pensar así. No hay razón por la que Ryoga se debiese sentir culpable por lo que paso. Él no era quien evadió a Ranma toda la semana y quien escapaba cada ves que el artista marcial necesitase de su ayuda. Él no fue quien no hizo nada para detener a Mousse a pesar de que las intenciones del Maestro Chino de las Artes de Ocultar se habían vuelto mucho más peligrosas. Él no fue quien-

"¿Akane?" Ryoga pregunto nerviosamente, preocupado por la mujer de cabellos azules. Viendo cuan desalentada lucía… hacía que se le desgarrase el corazón. Ella no podía… Idiota, ella obviamente estaba culpándose así misma. La conoces bastante bien para saber eso. ¿Qué hacer¿Que hacer? "Akane, yo… por favor, no es tu culpa tampoco. Aún si hubieses estado allí, nada de lo que hubieses hecho hubiese detenido a Ranma y a Mousse de pelear. Ya sabes cuan testarudos y determinados son esos dos. Por favor, no te culpes. Y no pierdas las esperanzas. Ranma nunca se rinde, y él siempre se sobrepone al final. Estoy seguro… las cosas terminaran bien de algún modo."

No sabiendo que más hacer, Ryoga abrazo a Akane, ofreciéndole su silencioso apoyo y confort. Mucho para su alivio, ella no lo rechazo y devolvió el abrazo, su tembloroso pecho haciendo obvio que estaba sollozando. Estando tan cerca de la mujer que amaba y sabiendo que este abrazo era solo por consuelo y que el corazón de ella estaba tan lejos… lo hacía sentirse herido, pero no tanto como el creía que Akane lo estaba en este momento. ¿Por cuánto ha estado culpándose¿En qué clase de estado mental debe estar Ranma para hacer decaer el temperamento de Akane y romper su fachada normal de autonomía y fuerza? Quizás más importante y a pesar de sus palabras¿podían sus vidas regresar a la normalidad?

------

Atrapado. Esta simple palabra se repetía interminablemente en la mente de Ranma chica, dolorosamente recordándole a la joven –en realidad, al joven – de lo que había perdido. Atrapado, su vida como Ranma había terminado. Atrapado, forzado a vivir en un cuerpo de el que no hace mucho había escapado. Atrapado como Ranko.

Debería d estar demolido en este momento, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. La vida que había vivido y la persona que una ves fue… todo se había ido ahora, y quizás nunca regresen. No había modo alguno de que pudiese continuar siendo Ranma. Él era hombre, y ella… no lo era. Casarse con Akane, Ukyo ó Shampoo y siendo el padre de sus hijos era imposible ahora. Rayos, ni siquiera podía defenderse apropiadamente por si misma, y su reciente batalla contra Adon claramente lo demostraba. Ella era meramente una débil chica quien era buena solo en los que aceres del hogar.

Y también… mezclado con su vergüenza y horror estaba un disturbánte sentimiento de alivio. Después de todo¿no estaba libre ahora? Soun, Ukyo y Cologne no podían esperar que cumpla con sus compromisos estando como una chica, y los Kunos se habían rendido. Mousse, lleno con culpabilidad y arrepentimiento por lo que inadvertidamente había hecho, había por completo renunciado su ambición de derrotarla y ganar a Shampoo. Si lo que había escuchado era verdad, Mousse incluso estaba planeando irse pronto, posiblemente para mejor, para hacer un viaje en busca de su alma interna. Similarmente, sus responsabilidades para defender el Dojo Tendo contra retadores y mostrar sus habilidades estaban obviamente absueltas. Hombres, no mujeres, eran los que tenían que pelear y proteger, y, a pesar de lo que sabía que Akane pudiese decir y esperar que fuese ridículo, particularmente considerando su debilidad. Ella estaba libre de todas las confrontaciones que hubiesen estado pendientes mientras era Ranma.

Estos pensamientos la horrorificaron, y en cualquier momento que trepaban en su conciencia Ranma podría crisparse ante ellos. Aún así, después de una noche de descanso siempre regresaban, más fuertes y persistentes que antes. No podía ignorarlos, así que ignoro todo lo demás. Después de todo¿Qué podrían sus amigos y familiares pensar si la viesen tan débil y confundida? No es como si pudiese confiarles sus conflictivas emociones. Ellos no podrían entender y podrían tratarla como si estuviese loca. Aún ella no entendía sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos justo ahora.

Si solo… si solo hubiese alguien en quien pudiese confiar…

"¿Ranma?"

"¿Ryoga?" Ranma murmuro sorprendida, identificando la vos que pertenecía a su rival y estremeciéndose cuando escucho que la puerta se habría. De todas las personas para verla en este estado… Manteniendo su espalda hacia él, se doblo aún más, casi como una pelota, y trato de hacerse más pequeña como le fuese posible. "¡Vete!" renegó, tratando de sonar molesta pero descubriendo que su vos fue extrañamente débil. Vete, vete, vete, vete, ve-

"Ranma…" Ryoga arrastro las palabras, la frágil y vulnerable apariencia de su archirival llenándolo con intranquilidad. Aún con las palabras de advertencia de Akane, no había esperado ver a Ranma lucir tan… derrotado e impotente. Su gran voluntad para no rendirse, a pesar de que a menudo lo confundía, era una de las cosas que hacía a Ranma Ranma. Sin eso, ella lucía como una asustada armazón de si misma.

"Vete Ryoga. No quiero ver a nadie en este momento," Ranma repitió cansadamente, rehusando a voltear y mirarle. No deseaba su lastima.

Ryoga suspiro y se puso de cuclillas detrás de Ranma, preguntándose que debería decir y decidiendo solo ser natural y esperar lo mejor. Solo esperaba que la inusual elocuencia que mostró hace unos momentos atrás con Akane no lo hubiese abandonado. "No voy a irme Ranma… al menos no si puedo evitarlo," menciono rápidamente, recordando su tendencia a perderse. "Obviamente necesitas de alguien con quien hablar en estos momentos, y estoy deseando quedarme aquí y golpear algo de sentido en tu testaruda cabeza si es necesario."

Ranma gruño. "¿Qué bien hará el hablar? Eso no cambiara nada, y yo aún estaré atrapada en mi forma de chica. ¡Rayos, de todos aquí, tu deberías de estar feliz por esto Ryoga¡Piensa en ello! Ya no soy un obstáculo para ti, ni en las artes marciales ni en tu deseo de conquistar a Akane. ¡Lo más probable es que estés disfrutando de mi mala fortuna y solo viniste para hacerte lucir bien ante los ojos de Akane!" Dudosamente se arrepintió de esas palabras cuando estas dejaron su boca pero espero a que el insulto lo convenciera de irse. Pero termino por decepcionarse.

Ryoga hizo una mueca de dolor e ignoro el destello de rabia que le recorrió el cuerpo. Ranma estaba herido en estos momentos, y era natural que tratase de herir a aquellos a su alrededor. Tenía que mantener la calma. "Sabes que eso no es verdad Ranma. He pasado demasiado tiempo como P-chan para estar feliz de que alguien quede atrapado en su maldición de Jusenkyo. Estoy aquí para tratar de recordarte que no debes rendirte. Has estado en malas situaciones antes y siempre conseguiste salir airoso. No dejes de hacerlo ahora."

"¡Esto es diferente!" Ranma grito, volteando furiosamente para encararlo por primera ves. "¡Cada ves en el pasado, siempre había una solución cerca¡Todo lo que necesitaba era cogerlo¡Esta ves no hay un solo trazo de esperanza¡Aún Cologne no tiene una, porque si tuviese una cura ó una potencial cura ella obviamente estaría usándola para persuadirme de casarme con Shampoo¡No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar lo que paso. Absolutamente nada!"

"Absolutamente… nada," repitió desesperadamente, su vos quebrándose por las incontrolables emociones cuando se inclino hacia delante. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Ranma, y trato rápidamente de limpiarlas pero estas no paraban de fluir. Y pensar, que ella, Ranma Saotome, se había vuelto tan débil que no podía parar de llorar. Patético. En verdad que era patética, y solo deseaba desaparecer y ser olvidada…

Ryoga, actuando más por instinto que por otra cosa, coloco su mano izquierda sobre su hombro, y Ranma inmediatamente miro hacía arriba, sin aliento y sintiéndose mareada. ¿Por qué… por que repentinamente se sentía tan aliviada? "¡Idiota¡Siempre hay algo que puede hacerse!" Esas palabras… sonaban tan seguras y confiadas. "¡Mírame!" Ella no pudo apartar la Mirada. "¡He resistido una maldición que se lleva mi propia humanidad, pero a pesar de que una cura no estaba en algún lugar a la vista nunca perdí la esperanza de encontrar una algún día! He continuado viviendo mi vida a pesar de todas las durezas por las que he pasado." Ryoga… Ryoga era tan fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que ella era. "Si crees que la única cosa que puedes hacer es acurrucarte en una esquina y esconderte del mundo, hirie3ndo a todos los que te quieren, entonces en verdad que eres patético. ¡En ves de llorar tanto ve afuera y has algo Ranma!" Si hubiese algún modo de que él pudiese compartir su fuerza con ella…

Sintiendo la intensa mirada de Ryoga puesta sobre ella, Ranma se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, preguntándose por que estaba tan agitada y aún más confusa de lo que había estado hace momentos atrás. Nada tenía sentido ahora. La única cosa que sus agitados pensamientos podían figurar era que ella era débil y que Ryoga era fuerte y que quizás si le escuchaba y se mantenía cerca a él, entonces quizás ella no sería tan débil. "M-muy bien," tartamudeo. "S-saldré. Solo… solo prométeme que iras conmigo¿Bien? No…no s-se que pueda hacer si en estos momentos me cruzo con Happosai ó… ó con alguien más como él." Fue una débil excusa, lo sabía, pero no quería que Ryoga la dejara. ¿Por qué?

Ryoga sonrió levemente y se aparto de ella, confundiendo su suspiro de decepción de ser soltada, por algo más. "Tenlo por seguro Ranma. Te protegeré. Es una promesa."

Escuchando esas palabras, tomo toda la voluntad de Ranma para frenarse de abrazarlo cuando una intoxicante ebullición le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué… que estaba pasando¿Y realmente deseaba que parase?

------

-Mi vida esta acabándose. Solo me queda un último respiro.-

-Úsalo para meditar. Libérate de este mundo como lo has conocido. Deja que tu alma se eleve a la eternidad con tu último respiro. No lo desperdicies... por mi.-

-Ya he perdido toda mi vida. Quiero decirte con mi último respiro... que siempre te ame. Que prefiero ser un fantasma, a alejarme de ti... como un alma condenada... que entra al cielo sin ti. Porque gracias a tu amor... nunca seré un espíritu solitario.-

Ryoga y Ranma chica salieron del cine del mismo modo que entraron, cogidos de la mano, el primero creyendo que Ranma rehusaba dejarlo ir para prevenirle de perderse y el último sosteniéndola por la simple razón de no quererlo soltarlo. Ranma no sabía como explicarlo, pero el contacto con Ryoga... la hacía sentir bien. Mejor de lo que podía recordar sentirse, aún cuando estaba sobrellevada por este tumultuoso sentimiento. Esto... esto no podía estar bien. Este sentimiento que estaba sintiendo... no podía ser lo que pensaba que era¿cierto? Ryoga era solo un amigo, si aún eso. Ella no podía... no podía...

Su mente le gritaba una cosa, pero su cuerpo clamaba otra. Cada parte de ella estaba llena con esta calidez, y se crispaba en cualquier momento que rozaba con la fuerte contextura de Ryoga. Más que nada, deseaba que la abrazara y fundirse en él, para olvidar todas las penas y el pasado y ser uno con Ryoga por siempre y nunca dejarlo ir. Estos pensamientos deberían disgustarla. Sabía que deberían. Pero, en ves de esto, la intoxicaban y la embriagaban, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y latiese tan fuerte que todas sus protestas fueron ahogadas. Era como si su cuerpo tuviese voluntad propia ó que en ves de una tuviese dos mentes. Y las palabras vociferadas en la película que había visto hace unos momentos repercutían en su cabeza...

Ryoga, no dándose cuenta del conflicto interno de Ranma, estaba similarmente mentalmente confundido cuando ambos caminaban silenciosamente por las calles de Nerima bajo el ahora cielo nocturno, las luces de la ciudad no obstruían la brillantes de las estrellas pero proveían su propia bella iluminación. Debería de confesarle sus sentimientos a Akane. Con su maldición curada, no había nada que lo detuviera¿y quien sabía que podía pasar si esperaba como siempre lo hacía? El tiempo era precioso y no debería de desperdiciarlo, como la película que había visto acertadamente se lo recordó a la audiencia. Por otra parte, también estaba Ranma. El... ella... como sea, también amaba a Akane a pesar de todas sus negaciones, y en estos momentos necesitaba de su amistad más que antes. Proclamando su amor a Akane podría dañar su amistad muy profundamente. Aún más¿no podría Akane pensar que era inoportuno de él el tratar de conseguir su amor cuando su prometido estaba en tal problemática situación? Confesarle sus sentimientos podría irreparablemente alejarla de él.

La mente de Ryoga despejó tales pensamientos aún cuando una creciente sensación de intranquilidad lo cubrió. No sería el más brillante de las personas pero también tenía una fuerte dosis de paranoia de que el mundo estaba en su contra, y los recientes eventos estaban haciendo un destrozo con su normal razonamiento. Nerima simplemente no se sentía como el Nerima que conoció por más de un año donde sin importar que caóticos giros de eventos ocurriesen todo quedaba igual y nadie cambiaba a diferencia de cuanto ellos deseasen que las cosas cambiasen. Ahora, las cosas estaban cambiando pero en contra de la voluntad de todos y en un modo que nadie deseaba, y la pieza central que mantenía todo funcionando y juntos sin importar que pasase, Ranma, no actuaba como si fuese el mismo. Ryoga nunca conoció a su rival como alguien callado, pero eso es lo que parecía ser Ranma antes desde antes de que la forzarse a salir. Había esperado que ella estrujase su cerebro y planease viajar por todo el mundo en busca de una cura ó aún seguirle el rastro a Happosai para pedirle consejo, no patéticamente encerrarse en su cuarto y hundirse en auto compasión.

Observando a su cambiado rival y estando en Nerima ahora, sintió que había algo diferente, algo inusual que no estaba bien, y este sentimiento había lenta y firmemente crecido mientras más tiempo pasaba con Ranma hasta el punto que era ahora una constante fuente de intranquilidad. Tanto como si hubiera algo importante que sabía que había olvidado pero sin importar cuanto tratase no podía recordar que era, Ryoga sintió que había algo fuera de lugar peo no podía identificar que era.

El par entro en el parque, y un frío viento los saludo, enviando un estremecimiento por el cuerpo de Ryoga cuando levanto sus ojos los cuales se habían agrandado levemente en intriga. ¿Había... escuchado una vos? Las palabras... ¿que habían sido¿Confesar? Nah, debe de haber sido el viento...

"Ryoga..."

Ryoga se detuvo de inmediato, el tono en la vos de Ranma lo lleno de temor. Nunca había escuchado a Ranma hablar de esta forma. Y ¿por que... por que lo estaba mirando de esa forma? Sus ojos... la emoción en ellos... no podía ser...

Respirando pesadamente, Ranma miro hacía Ryoga y junto su coraje. Olvida todo y asume las consecuencias. No había modo de negar lo que estaba sintiendo, aún si no lo deseaba. Decirle la verdad era el único método por el cual ella podía obtener el irresistible deseo de su corazón, y si podía estar con Ryoga y sentirse así siempre, honestamente... era digno del riesgo.

"Ryoga, te amo."

Encarando tan irrefutable declaración, la horrorificada mente de Ryoga se volvió un vació. Sin pensar, levanto su paraguas, miro hacía abajo a la sonrojada y ansiosa cara de Ranma quien acababa de verter su corazón en él, y la puso inconciente con un limpio golpe a la cabeza.

Entonces calmadamente se peñisco a si mismo, esperando despertar de esta pesadilla, y cuando esto no funciono procedió a gritar.

------

"¡Hijo!"

"¡Yerno!"

"¡Nihao!"

"¡Ranma, cariño!"

"¡Ranma, querido!"

"¡Ranma eres un idiota!"

"¡Saotome!"

"¡Maldito embustero!"

Ranma estaba rodeado, confinado en una pequeña y oscura habitación sin salida alguna de escape. Acosándole estaban todos sus compromisos y deudas que arrastraba desde hace tiempo, cada uno con una cadena de púas que una ves sujetadas a él no lo dejarían escapar. Trato de combatirlos, pero habían muchos de ellos y sus esfuerzos estaba condenados al fallo. Estaban apilándose sobre él sofocándole, despedazándolo, y sin importar cuanto luchara no podía zafarse de este frío e inmisericorde agarre.

Una chispa de luz en esta oscuridad repentinamente cogió su atención, y con maniática y casi desesperada esperanza forzó su cabeza a girar para encontrar el origen. Cualquier movimiento era difícil cuando luchaba contra las figuras que lo mantenían aprisionado, pero desde la esquina de su ojo Ranma fue capas de identificar un espejo. Era azul, y en el fondo del cristal estaba la figura de Ranko, calma, serena y con su mano izquierda extendida como invitándolo, aparentemente ofreciéndole un escape.

Ranma dudo por un momento, sospechoso a este repentino evento y preguntándose si era una trampa. Aún si solo estaba cambiando una prisión por otra, TODO era mejor que esto. Como sintiendo su decisión, el espejo repentinamente destello, y la habitación fue cubierta por la luz. El pasado que había tratado de mantenerlo atrapado por un momento debilito su agarre, y Ranma tomo esta oportunidad, corriendo hacia el espejo e introduciéndose sin dar una sola mirada hacía lo que estaba dejando tras él.

El agua que estaba tan fría que quemaba lo rodeo, y cuando Ranma se transformo en su forma de chica abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba bajo el agua. Entrando en pánico, involuntariamente abrió la boca, y el agua la lleno, invadiendo su cuerpo y haciéndola entrar en dolor cuando. Grito en silenciosa agonía y más agua se introdujo en su boca y se unió al tormento que estaba haciendo su existencia un acuático infierno viviente. Algo pareció ceder finalmente, y otra lenta y dolorosa transformación sobrellevo a Ranma Saotome cuando su forma de mujer se hundió dentro de él y, extrañamente, era hombre otra ves. El núcleo se había vuelto el cascaron y el cascaron el núcleo.

Casi sin aire, Ranma solo se estremeció cuando el agua a su alrededor empezó a girar y se vio envuelto en un remolino. Aún cuando el remolino lo empezó a destajar cortando y desgarrando partes de él, Ranma trato de escapar, pero estaba tan débil y la corriente era tan fuerte, y había menos de él con lo que pudiese luchar con cada segundo pasante. Fue jalado más y más abajo en las profundidades hasta que solo hubo oscuridad, y entonces callo en el vértice de lo inexorable cuando perdió la batalla y se ahogo.

Ranma murió, pero esto no era el final. Donde él había estado, un desnudo cuerpo de mujer emergió, y empezó a ascender, lentamente al principio pero con creciente velocidad hasta que finalmente llego a la superficie y emergió a la luz.

Ranko tomo su primer respiro, abrió sus ojos, y sonrió. Estaba viva.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas: El dialogo de la película fue tomado del film "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon."

Notas de Traductor: Conocido en America como "El Tigre y el Dragón", "Tigre Agachado, Dragón Escondido" es un proverbió chino, que significa que debes esconder sabiamente tu fuerza de los demás.


	12. El Camino a Seguir

Chapter 12 – The Way Things Are

Titulo Traducido: Juntos – Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia

Titulo Original : Together - A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Autor: Rowan Seven

Breve Reseña: Una fuente mágica hace uno de los deseos de Nodoka realidad en un modo que ella ni deseaba ni esperaba.

Advertencia: Ranma ½ pertenece a Viz Communications y a Rumiko Takahashi. No estoy haciendo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

Notas de Traductor: Muchas gracias por sus opiniones y perdonen la demora.

Capitulo 12 – El Camino a Seguir

Cologne se movía de un lado a otro intranquila en el comedor del Nekohanten, saltando en su báculo y con lo que parecía un pensativo entrecejo en sus facciones. Tanto con detestase admitirlo, una solución al predicamento de su futuro yerno la estaba evadiendo. Una maldición normal de Jusenkyo, mientras difícil, estaba dentro de su experiencia. Su tribu había usado las legendarias fosas malditas de Jusenkyo para sus propios fines por generaciones y poseían una variable librería de conocimientos con respecto al funcionamiento interno de esta poderosa magia, pero nada de esto hablaba sobre una doble maldición la cual era ampliamente vista como incurable. Después de todo, si se razonaba, ¿cuales eran las posibilidades de que alguien pudiese ser tocado por las maldecidas aguas dos veces a menos de que fuese deliberadamente?. Algunos de sus conocedores incluso discutían del porque la magia de las fosas de Jusenkyo eran lo bastante fluidas para fusionarse con otras maldiciones, para permitir a aquellos que escogían quedarse con sus formas maldecidas para totalmente transformarse. –Aparentemente mis ancestros nunca imaginaron que alguien como Ranma Saotome podría aparecer.- la anciana Amazonas pensó cínicamente.

Había, por supuesto, posibles curas esparcidas por todo el mundo. Todo lo que se necesitaba era un artefacto ó espíritu con el poder suficiente para cancelar la magia de Jusenkyo y recuperar el verdadero cuerpo de Ranma, y mitos estaba apegados a aquellas cosas. Tales hacedores de deseos, aún así, eran problemáticos ya que estos podían tomar toda una vida para encontrarlos, y Cologne no tenía la libertad del tiempo. De lo que la chica Tendo le había dicho, su yerno estaba tomando su transformación algo… pobremente, y era probablemente solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien hiciese algo desesperado. Nerima no carecía de tontos y Ranma no carecía de personas que se preocupasen por él, ya sea que lo admitiesen ó no. Tal peligrosa combinación no era prometedora. Si solo…

"Estúpido Mousse," susurro la anciana matriarca, una emoción más fuerte que mera frustración pero más débil que la rabia surcaba su cuerpo. Tan fácil como podría ser culpar al casi ciego artista marcial por esto, él no era el único a culpar y hacerle acusaciones no llevaría a nada. Además, al menos el arrepentimiento de Mousse había finalmente causado que el joven madurase, algo que necesitaba bastante, lo cual era más de lo que podía decir de la reacción de su propia tataranieta en este embrollo. Culpar a Mousse y lloriquear por Ranma, no era bastante constructivo ó de ayuda. Realmente necesitaba calmarse y tener una larga conversación con Shampoo cuando tuviese un momento libre.

La aproximación de un ki familiar cogió su atención, y Cologne levanto la mirada de sus cavilaciones. Así que, el Joven Perdido había regresado a Nerima. Mal momento de su parte, pero no podía decir que no estuviese sorprendida ya que conocía el tipo de suerte que él usualmente poseía. Mejor era que le informase sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, así Ryoga inadvertidamente no hiciese la mala situación aún peor como casi siempre sucedía por aquí… ¿y quien sabe? Quizás él pudiese sacar a Ranma de su miseria.

Con una velocidad increíble para su edad, Cologne uso su bastón para impulsarse fuera del Nekohanten y hacia las nocturnas calles de Nerima. Un momento después un mareado y perturbado Ryoga doblo la esquina con una inconciente Ranma sobre su hombro izquierdo, y la anciana mujer suspiro. Que predecible. "¿Qué le has hecho a mi futuro yerno esta ves Ryoga?"

La firme vos de la anciana penetro en lo profundo de los disturbados pensamientos del Joven Perdido, y el joven de cabellos oscuros sacudió su cabeza, dejando desvanecerse cualquier pensamiento que lo estuviese molestando, y poso sus ojos en pánico obre la anciana Amazona. "¡Cologne, hay algo realmente malo con Ranma!"

"Ya estoy conciente de la condición de la maldición de Ranma Ryoga" replico Cologne un poco fríamente, repentinamente molesta con el joven. Cada minuto que pasaba aquí afuera explicándole lo que podría ya saber si no hubiese puesto inconciente a Ranma era un minuto que no estaba usando para encontrar una cura. "Como podrías, estoy segura, si le hubieses dado a Ranma la oportunidad de explicarse antes de atacarla."

"¡No es eso!" Ryoga grito, su vos llena de preocupación. "¡Akane ya me dijo lo de la doble maldición, y eso no es lo que esta mal! ¡Ranma… ella dijo que me amaba, y no estaba bromeando!"

Cologne suspiro otra ves. No sabía que juego estaba jugando Ranma, pero el maldecido artista marcial realmente debería de saber para ahora que tales cosas terminaban mal en Nerima. Ryoga era, como siempre, tan despistado y propenso a sobre reaccionar como siempre. Tenía que darle un sermón a ambos luego de que revisase a Ranma y se asegurase de que no la hubiese golpeado demasiado fuerte. "Trae a Ranma dentro del Nekohanten, muchacho, y la examinare."

Ryoga dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y rápidamente camino dentro del restaurante Chino, sintiéndose mejor ahora que había compartido su problema y confiase en que la anciana Amazona pudiera arreglarlo. –Su fe en mis habilidades es casi elogiante,- pensó Cologne con una risita, pero su suave risa murió en su garganta cuando el Joven Perdido paso a su lado y tomase su primera detallada mirada al ki de Ranma. Diferencias existían entre los géneros y aquellas distinciones se extendían a las fuerzas vitales también. Los aspectos varoniles del ki de Ranma, a causa de su maldición y experiencias como mujer, se habían vuelto gradualmente mudas, pero su fuerza vital había aún sido reconocible como la de un hombre. Ahora, Ranma daba la sensación de una mujer, y Cologne fue dejada con la preocupante sospecha de que Ryoga no había sobre reaccionado después de todo.

--

Ranma ha sido maldecido," Cologne pronuncio secamente, observando las ansiosas y expectantes caras de las tres personas reunidas alrededor de ella en el salón principal del Nekohanten. Akane y Soun lucían no sorprendidos, y ella podía prácticamente oírlos pensar, "¿Y?" Ryoga parecía inmutable, pero aún era fácil para ella percibir su escondida preocupación. Tres horas habían pasado desde que encontró a Ryoga afuera, y en esas tres horas había hecho su extensiva examinación de la aún inconciente chica y le había dicho al Joven Perdido que llamase a la familia Tendo y les dijese que algo malo le había sucedido a Ranma y que se diesen prisa en venir. Envió a Shampoo a hacer una encomienda, creyendo que sería lo mejor si informaba a su tataranieta de la aflicción de Ranma en privado. No había necesidad de que otra volátil personalidad estuviese presente para lo que estaba por decir.

"Creímos que fue la casualidad y la acostumbrada mala suerte de Ranma lo que le causo ser expuesto a las aguas maldecidas del Nyannichuan dos veces," Cologne continuo seriamente, haciendo lo mejor para mantener un rostro sereno a pesar de sus propias emociones sobre lo que había descubierto. "Creímos mal. Todo fue parte de una elaborada maldición para transformar a Ranma en una chica… permanentemente."

La estoica Mirada de la anciana matriarca detuvo cualquier posible interrupción a su anuncio, forzando un silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper. "Déjenme ahorrarles tiempo con cualquier ilusión. No estoy hablando sobre alguna mera maldición física. Ranma es ahora una chica, en cuerpo y mente. La maldición ha estado cambiándolo por los pasados meses lentamente pero inexorablemente y justo bajo nuestras narices. La extendida estadía de Nodoka, la fractura en la pierna de Ranma, la llegada del Sr. Tsung-zao, y quien sabe que más pudo haber sido trazado por las maquinaciones de este conjuro."

Una parte de la mente de Cologne encontró interesante las reacciones de Soun, Akane y Ryoga. Lejos del llanto de por su usual sobre emocional carácter, el señor Tendo parecía calmado y compuesto, sus ojos inmediatamente yendo hacía su hija, al parecer su paternal instinto gano por una ves. El rostro de Akane revelaba una combinación de ansiedad por Ranma, furia hacia si misma por ser tan descuidada, e incredulidad como si su mente no pudiese entender la idea de que Ranma, el joven con quien ha vivido los pasados dos años, era ahora una chica. Ryoga tenía un aspecto entre horror, disgusto y culpabilidad, y la Amazona podía decir que él, como Akane, estaba culpándose a si mismo.

"¿Pero usted puede hacer algo, cierto? ¡Ranma es su yerno!" Akane hablo emocionalmente, casi tosiendo las últimas palabras cuando las forzó a pasar de sus labios. "¡Ranma ha sido maldecido antes y todo termino bien, así que debe de haber una cura en algún lado!"

Cologne suspiro, sin tratar de ocultar su propia frustración. "Lo siento niña, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora. De haber visto a Ranma más antes, quizás podría haber destruido la maldición, pero es demasiado tarde ahora. La maldición ya logro su propósito. Aún asumiendo que de algún modo restaurase la forma masculina de Ranma y borrara su memoria de los pasados meses, su naturaleza es ahora de mujer y eso no cambiara. Ranma es esencialmente una persona diferente ahora."

"¿Asi que solo esta rindiéndose?" Ryoga dijo con incredulidad. "¡Después de todo lo que Ranma ha hecho y de todo lo que significa para usted y Shampoo! ¡¿Ni siquiera tratara de salvarlo?! ¡Ranma nunca se rindió con alguno de nosotros y merece algo mayor maldición!" De la frustración, el Joven Perdido azotó su mano derecha contra la mesa, y si la antigua matriarca no se hubiese tomado la precaución de reforzar la mesa con ki antes de reunirlos la estructura hubiese colapsado.

"¿Honestamente crees que estoy algo más feliz sobre esto que ustedes?" Cologne respondió fríamente, mirando tanto a Akane como a Ryoga para asegurarse de que entendiesen sus sentimientos. "Como un artista marcial, Ranma tenía el mejor potencial que haya visto en alguien de su edad. Como el novio de Shampoo y mi estudiante, no habría forma de decir que límites podría haber alcanzado. Si hubiese algo que pudiese hacer, lo que sea, lo haría. Aún así, la edad me ha enseñado a saber los límites de mi poder, ¡y no puedo hacer milagros! Este conjuro es más sutil y poderoso que algo que haya sido inflingido en Ranma antes, y no ha cambiado solo lo que es él, si no quien es él."

Soun se puso de pie y camino detrás de su hija, sus ojos nunca la dejaron cuando puso una mano sobre su hombro para darle su apoyo y un momento después pregunto. "Cologne, usted dijo que esto era una maldición, ¿pero quien ó que la causo? Una maldición tan fuerte como esta seguramente debe de haber sido deliberada."

Cologne asintió con su cabeza, agradecida por el cambio de tema. "El agente maligno parece haber sido causado por una fuente maldecida en miniatura conocida como la Serpiente de los Deseos. No conozco el objeto personalmente, pero los residuos mágicos restantes y el método concuerda con lo que he leído sobre ello. La fuente mira en los corazones de aquellos quienes echan una moneda en sus aguas, selecciona un deseo, y la convierte en una gris realidad. Aún algo tan insignificante como un momentanio capricho podría convertirse en una desagradable realidad, así que buscando al responsable es inútil. Quien sea que dejase caer una moneda en una pequeña fuente podría haber sido quien puso los eventos en movimiento."

Cologne podía decir que esta información solo incremento la frustración que Akane y Ryoga sentían. Era bastante malo que aparentemente no podían hacer nada sobre la maldición de Ranma, y ahora ni siquiera serían capases de castigar a quien la causo. Peor aún, ¿Qué si fue su deseo lo que se había vuelto realidad? Echar una moneda en una fuente era algo que todos ellos habían hecho antes, usualmente sin pensarlo siquiera, ¿y honestamente podían decir que nunca desearon que Ranma sea una chica, aún por solo un momento, si no es que por otra razón que la de hacer sus vidas más fáciles?

La matriarca Amazonas no tenía palabras para confortarlos. En verdad, escondido bajo su sereno exterior, ella estaba lidiando con la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Lógicamente, Cologne sabia que la maldición se había desenvuelto de tal modo que la previniera de ver a Ranma por más que solo una que otra leve ocasión por los pasados meses y que no podía ser culpada por no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no la detuvo de regañarse por no velar por su yerno antes de que los eventos llegasen a esto. Debió de haber sabido que algo atípico estaba sucediendo de cuan 'normal' la vida había sido últimamente. Demasiado poco, demasiado tarde, y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era lidiar con las consecuencias.

"¿Hay… hay algo que podamos hacer?" Akane pregunto suplicante, apenas consiguiendo mantener la compostura frente a Cologne.

La anciana mujer meno su cabeza, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal. "Como ya dije, no hay nada que hacer. Solo un milagro podría deshacer lo que ha sido hecho, y no hay garantías de que encuentres una aún si pasas toda una vida buscándola. Lo único que podemos hacer es aceptar lo que Ranma es ahora… 'Ranko' y seguir con la vida. Para lo que pueda ser… tienen mis condolencias."

Había más que decir por supuesto, pero sus siguientes palabras estaban dirigidas para solo ciertos oídos. Encontró la hostil y confusa mirada del Joven Perdido, y cuando consiguió su atención continuo hablando. "Enviare a Ranko a casa luego de que despierte y le explique lo que paso. Mientras tanto, les sugiero que ambos regresen a casa y le digan a Nabiki y a Kasumi que deben esperar. Ryoga, necesito tu ayuda con algunas cosas antes de que te vallas."

Soun, con sus emociones inusualmente refrenadas, se inclino respetuosamente. "Gracias por ser honesta con nosotros Cologne. Yo… informare a mis hijas y también a Ukyo de la situación. Estoy seguro de que estará bastante ocupada con Mousse y Shampoo." Muy gentilmente ayudo a su hija a ponerse de pie y, sosteniéndola con fuerza, camino hacia la salida. "Vamos Akane."

Una campanilla sonó cuando la puerta se cerro tras los Tendo, y Ryoga volteo para encarar la firme mirada de Cologne con una cuestionante propia. "¿Qué sucede Cologne? ¿Tienes más malas noticias que darme?" Mentalmente hizo una mueca a cuan amarga sus palabras sonaron y sabía que estaba siendo injusto, pero estaba tan confundido justo ahora que no sabía como sentir o actuar. Normalmente culpaba a Ranma, pero eso no era posible esta ves.

Cologne observo intensamente al Joven Perdido por un momento, cuidadosamente escogiendo sus palabras. "No fui completamente honesta con Soun y su hija. Mientras no puedo estar cien por ciento segura, creo saber cual es el deseo en que se baso la maldición." Ryoga intento decir algo, pero la sabia Amazona le corto. "No fuiste tu, si eso es lo que te preocupa. El propósito del conjuro fue transformar a Ranma en el epitome de una mujer femenina y hacerla enamorarse de ti, como ya descubriste. Ahora dime, ¿Quién conocemos que podría desear una domestica y femenina Ranko envuelta en una relación romántica con un joven como tu?"

Tomo unos pocos segundos más de lo que la anciana mujer le hubiese gustado para que el Joven Perdido conectara los hechos, pero eventualmente conciencia se mostró en sus facciones. "Nodoka" susurro sin aliento, simultáneamente sintiendo un sentido de alivio de que no hubiese sido su deseo y lastima por la madre de Ranma quien sin saberlo inflingió tal destino en su propio hijo. "¿Por qué no le dijiste esto a Akane y a Soun? Pobre Akane, lo mas seguro es que ella-"

"¿Y como crees que se sentirá si descubre que el hombre que ama, en suma a ser una mujer ahora, te ama a ti?" Cologne interrumpió, observando a Ryoga decaer cuando el pensamiento cobro sentido. "Ella lo sabrá eventualmente, pero es estos momentos Akane necesita tiempo para procesar los cambios y lo mejor es que lo haga de a poco en ves de todo directamente. Además, eres quien debía saberlo primero ya que tendrás que hacer una muy importante decisión pronto."

"¿Eh? ¿De que esta hablando?" pregunto Ryoga intrigado. Si el asunto no fuese tan serio, Cologne lo hubiese azotado su bastón contra su densa cabeza aunque los más seguro es que eso hubiese sido in inútil ejercicio.

"Piensa sobre ello Hibiki. La mujer que ahora es Ranma esta profundamente enamorada de ti. Sin importar cuanto lo desees de otro modo, eso es algo que no se ira y que no podrás ignorar. Tendrás que lidiar en ello con Ranko de un modo u otro." El Joven Perdido adquirió una tonalidad verdosa, obviamente enfermo por la sola idea, pero Cologne percibió los profundos sentimientos que estaban ocupando su mente. A pesar de las pesadillas que Ryoga le había contado, la anciana no había encontrado trazos mágicos de la maldición en el Joven Perdido y parecía que el conjuro no había hecho algún esfuerzo por cambiarlo. Si lo que le dijo sobre el agua bendecida que encontró era cierto, cualquier influencia mágica podría haberse ido para ahora con ninguna prueba de que alguna ves estuvieron allí, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba sucediendo algo más con él de lo que los ojos podían ver. Después de todo, de seguro era más que una coincidencia que hubiese encontrado una cura para su propia maldición y retornado a Nerima justo cuando ya era demasiado tarde para que la misma magia funcione sobre alguna de las aflicciones de Ranma. Solo el tiempo lo diría.

--

Mousse sin ganas evadió la sarta de spatulas lanzadas a él cuando camino a trabes de la puerta frontal del restaurante de Ukyo. Estas estaban lanzadas a medias ganas hacía él de todos modos. "¿Puedo pasar Ukyo? Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento."

"He cerrado Mousse. Lee el cartel la próxima ves si puedes," la cocinera okonomiyaki respondió amargamente. Era obvio aún para el casi siego artista marcial Chino que aún estaba molesta con él pero también podía deducir de su vos que había estado llorando recientemente y había algunas cosas que sentía que ella necesitaba escuchar."

"Lo que le paso a Ranma no es tu culpa Ukyo," el Maestro de las Artes de Ocultar dijo amablemente, evadiendo una segunda oleada de espátulas que fueron repentinamente lanzadas a él y tomo asiento en la esquina. Por un breve instante, se pregunto que estaba haciendo aquí, pero una mirada de reojo a la mujer y su deplorable estado desde su distancia le aseguro que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Normalmente no le habría dado a la prometida de Ranma una segunda mirada, pero aún desde su último altercado con su rival, hizo un gran esfuerzo para ser más contemplativo y no tan apurado en sus juicios, y se le había ocurrido que Ukyo estaba bastante sola en estos momentos. Akane tenía a sus hermanas, a su padre, y quizás aún al Joven Perdido para ayudarla a lidiar con su perdida, y Cologne podría hacer todo en su poder para ayudar a su tataranieta, pero Ukyo no tenía a nadie. Ella estaba totalmente sola, y en su soledad y desesperación ella podía… bueno, mejor prevenir que lamentar, pensó Mousse, y si había una cosa que Nerima no necesitaba era otra tragedia.

"¡Por supuesto que no es mi culpa, es tu culpa!" Ukyo le grito furiosa. "¡Tu fuiste aquel que tomo ventaja de Ranma mientras estaba aún débil de su falta de entrenamiento mientras su madre estaba con él! ¡Tu fuiste quien lo hizo caer en ese barril de agua del Nyannichuan y lo dejo doblemente maldecido! ¡Tu eres quien me arrebato a mi Ranchan!" Ella desenfundo la gran spatula de su espalda y la azoto contra la cabeza de Mousse. El artita marcial no intento evadirlo esta ves, y su cabeza fue azotada contra la madera de la esquina con suficiente fuerza para rajar la superficie y romper los marcos de sus lentes.

Clamadamente, Mousse se volvió a sentar, saco otro par de lentes de sus voluminosas mangas blancas, y miro a la joven y emocionalmente cargada mujer con simpatía. "¿Te sentiste algo mejor?"

Ukyo lo miro gélidamente, pero agacho la cabeza en derrota y suspiro tristemente un momento después. "No, no puedo decir que lo estoy, y tanto como odie admitirlo golpearte probablemente no me ayudara en algo. ¿Por qué viniste Mousse? Espero que tu respuesta sea buena si no quieres que te arroje de mi restaurante de cabeza."

Mousse, no siendo extraño al dolor, se encogió de hombros. "Estaba preocupado por ti, eso es todo. Estas noticias han golpeado a todos muy duramente, y quería ver como estabas lidiando con ellas. No tienes a muchas personas con las que hablar si estas dolida después de todo." Casi inconciente, miro hacía el vació y obscurecido restaurante.

"Estoy bien Mousse," Ukyo replico, mirando al artista marcial a trabes de sus despeinados mechones que no estaban más siendo sujetados por su bincha. "Solo entristecida. Solo perdí al amor de mi vida por una maldición que lo tomo justo bajo mis propias narices. Es solo una pequeña perdida, y no es como si aya algo que pudiese haber hecho…"

"No lo había," Mousse intervino forzosamente, sabiendo que ella no se creía sus propias palabras y tratando de confortarla. "De lo que Cologne me dijo, esta maldición permanece sin ser detectada por ser muy sutil y haciendo que cada cambio y modificación luciese natural. No hay modo que hubiese podido saber-"

"¡Por supuesto que lo había!" Ukyo interrumpió, y aún con su pobre visión Mousse pudo ver la culpa en sus ojos. "¡Veía y hablaba con Ranma en la escuela todos los días! ¡Estaba allí cuando esta maldición lo estaba cambiando, y debí notar algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Recordando, hubieron tantos signos que pudieron advertirme. Las disminuyentes quejas de Ranma por ser forzado a actuar como una chica, su reciente descubierto gusto por la clase de Economía Domestica, y rayos, más que todo, el como virtualmente dejo su entrenamiento en las artes marciales. El Ranma que conocía nunca hubiese dejado su entrenamiento por tanto tiempo, sin importar el riesgo!"

"¿Qué… que clase de amiga soy que fui tan ciega que no vi nada de esto?" Ukyo pregunto retóricamente, lagrimas resbalando por su rostro cuando la rabia que había estado almacenando finalmente colapso contra el profundo dolor que sentía. Ella bajo su cabeza contra la esquina, avergonzada y odiándose a si misma. La única ves que Ranchan la había verdaderamente necesitado y ella no había hecho nada, ni aún darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Ella era despreciable y solo deseaba esconderse y desaparecer. Eso podría ser tan fácil…

El artista marcial gentilmente puso una confortante mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, el hecho de que ella ni tratase de rechazarlo lo estaba preocupando bastante. "Puedes fácilmente decir lo mismo sobre cualquiera de nosotros Ukyo. Nadie quien veía a Ranma pensó que podría haber algún problema, y aún si alguien lo hacía ellos honestamente no podían haber esperado que ello se tornase en algo como esto. Todos aquí son tan inocentes ó culpables como los demás. Si continuas culpándote, estarás haciendo solo lo que la maldición desea que hagas. Hice algunas investigaciones por mi cuenta, y lo que la Serpiente del Deseo intenta hacer no es solo hacer a los que hicieron el deseo infelices si no que también intenta volver miserables a los que los rodean. Es nuestras vidas lo que la maldición desea arruinar, Ukyo, no dejes que eso ocurra."

A trabes de sus lágrimas, Ukyo miro al preocupado rostro de Mousse y en ese momento se sintió un poco mejor. No mucho, pero era confortante saber que alguien se preocupa por ella. "Gracias Mousse." Ella sollozo una ves, y entonces cogió su espátula de combate y lo trajo hacia abajo contra la cabeza de Mousse. "Y eso es por volverte tan incaracteristicaménte perceptivo tan repentinamente, idiota. ¿Dónde has estado escondiendo eso todo este tiempo?"

Mousse saco su rostro de la esquina otra ves y rió un poco. "Probablemente tras mi ciega obsesión por Shampoo." Suspiro. "Tan terrible como suene, en estos momentos estoy contento de que tenga mis vacaciones pagadas la semana pasada en ves de ahora. Estas me dan tiempo de pensar y conocer algunas dolorosas verdades, y sin ese conocimiento no sería de ayuda alguna para alguien. Es… un agradable sentimiento, el ser de alguna utilidad de ves en cuando."

"Nunca has sido inútil Mousse, sin importar lo que alguien te haya dicho." Ukyo dijo repentinamente, sorprendiendo tanto a él como a si misma. Ella rápidamente camino hacia la parrilla de su restaurante la encendió, cogiendo un batidor, vegetales y algo de pescado. "Mientras estas aquí, ¿te apetecería un okonomiyaki ó dos? Es lo menos que puedo hacer, considerando que dañe tu cabeza dos veces."

El joven artista marcial Chino dio su primera verdadera sonrisa en días. "Claro Ukyo, sería agradable."

"Bien. Lo pondré en tu cuenta, cariño."

Mousse se fue de acara contra la mesa.

--

"Akane."

"Ryoga."

Un momento de silencio siguió a su casual encuentro cuando ambos amigos pugnaron por encontrar palabra que decir, cada uno luciendo inconfortable estando parados sin hacer nada en el oscuro y tranquilo parque. Akane estaba usando su traje de trote y había estado dando corriendo cuando vio al Joven Perdido pasar. Ryoga había estado caminando sin rumbo, perdido en sus pensamientos y sin preocuparle a donde iba a parar lo cual probablemente era el porque aún estaba en Nerima y no en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

Por un silencioso acuerdo, ambos caminaron hacia una banca que estaba frente a una pileta. Ryoga espero a que Akane se sentase primero tomando su lugar en el extremo opuesto del asiento de madera. Casi sin querer, hizo la pregunta que necesitaba ser dicha pero que ninguno estaba ansioso de discutir. "Así que… ¿Cómo le esta yendo a Ranko?"

Akane suspiro melancolicaménte. "No mal, considerando todo lo que paso. Ella estaba un poco desconcertada por una noche o dos luego de descubrir sobre la maldición, pero ahora parece… feliz, casi insegura de cómo debería actuar alrededor de los demás. Pasa la mayoría del tiempo en su cuarto o ayudando a Kasumi en la casa."

"¿Y tu? ¿Cómo lo estas afrontando?" Ryoga pregunto, preocupación fácilmente visible en su rostro cuando volteo a mirarla ansiosamente.

La joven de cabellos azules estaba inconfortable. "Yo… honestamente no lose. Estaba molesta en un primer momento, y cuando Cologne trajo a Ranko al Dojo no deseaba nada más que aplastar a la pelirroja con mi mazo hasta que Ranma volviese. Incluso trate de forzarla a actuar como Ranma, y eso me asusta. Creo… creo que estoy enamorada de él, ya sabes."

Akane, con ojos y rostro decaído, no vio el rastro de dolor que cruzo por el rostro de Ryoga cuando dijo esto. "Si, lo se" respondió él tan normal como pudo, suprimiendo sus propias emociones por causa de la mujer que amaba. "Ranma… tanto como tratase de negarlo, pienso que te amaba también."

La menor de las Tendo rió amargamente. "Pensar que tubo que darse una tragedia para que finalmente me diese cuenta de mis sentimientos. Aún si no fuese amor, ahí sin duda había algo entre nosotros, pero ahora… nunca sabré de seguro que era. Ranma y yo… perdimos tanto tiempo discutiendo, peleando e ignorándonos el uno al otro, y no puedo evitar si no preguntarme cuan diferente hubiesen sido las cosas si nos hubiésemos dado una oportunidad en ves de testarudamente resistirnos a cada paso que nos acercaba al otro. Todas las cosas que quedaron sin decir o sin hacer entre nosotros… se quedaran de ese modo para siempre."

"Todo lo que queda ahora es arrepentimiento," ella continuo angustiante. "Iré a pasar el resto de mi vida preguntándome si hubo algo que pudiese haber hecho para salvar a Ranma. Cologne esta en lo correcto, y he aceptado que él esta muerto ahora. Tan solo mirar como Ranko actuar en casa es prueba tangible de ello, pero viví con él mientras todo esto pasaba. Estaba a solo un par de habitaciones de distancia mientras él cambiaba desde dentro, se volvía una diferente persona, y, aunque sabia que algo estaba fuera de lugar, nunca lo presione sobre ello, simplemente lo atribuía todo a su necesidad de engañar a su madre. Pude haber hecho algo, pero… no lo hice. ¿Qué clase de persona me hace eso?"

"Me hago las mismas preguntas," Ryoga remarco desganadamente, sus ojos mirando a la distancia cuando memorias de los pasados meses cruzaron por su mente. "Ranma… me dijo que algo estaba mal con él, que estaba disfrutando ser Ranko demasiado. Compartió sus problemas conmigo, ¿y que hice? Le sugerí que hablase con el Dr. Tfu y lo deje así. Akane, no puedes culparte a ti. Experimentaste la maldición como Ranma lo hizo, tan lentamente y sutil que todo lo que estaba pasando parecía natural. Yo, por otra parte, veía solo parte de ello que debieron de haberme advertido de que algo seriamente estaba mal." –Esas pesadillas debieron de ser suficientes para hacerme dar cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien.- "Si hay alguien a quien culpar, ese es a mi."

Akane lo miro con simpatía, y, en este compartido momento de angustia y culpa, Ryoga sorprendentemente se sintió más cerca de la mujer que amaba de lo que había hecho antes. Era una extraña sensación, el darse cuenta de que la miseria podía llevar a dos personas a juntarse tan fuertemente y romper cualquier impedimento para el entendimiento, pero también era un doloroso conocimiento. El Joven Perdido deseaba tomar a Akane en sus brazos, abrasarla, y asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien y decirle que la amaba, pero no podía. Con este grado de intimidad y abertura sabia que meramente estaría tomando ventaja de su momento de fragilidad, y eso… no estaba bien. La amaba, pero justo ahora… ella necesitaba más su amistad, y había aceptado el hecho de que quizás era todo lo que realisticaménte podía esperar a ser para ella.

"Que miserable pareja debemos parecer." Akane comento con incaracteristico humor negro. "Ambos sentado aquí, culpándonos por cosas que sabemos no deberíamos pero aún así hacemos, quizás al borde de las lagrimas, y sin idea de que hacer luego. Dime… ¿piensas que las cosas se harán más fáciles? ¿Que estos arrepentimientos un día serán menos dolorosos?"

Ryoga suspiro y se forzo para responder a pesar sus propios emociones. Él no estaba acostumbrado a este grado de restricción de sus emociones y a la doliente sensación que venia con ello. "No lo se Akane, pero sin importar lo que el mañana traiga… siempre seré tu amigo, sin importa que."

-Aún si deseo mucho más…-

--

Una hora había pasado desde la conversación que tubo Ryoga con Akane, y aún estaba sentado en la banca, solo ahora. La charla lo había drenado emocionalmente, y se sentía exhausto. Ni aún alguna de sus numerosas peleas con Ranma lo había dejado así de cansado. Pero también, dueleándo con Ranma raramente lo dejaba descorazonado, con solo las rotos fragmentos de sueños de juventud y unos pocos esparcidos momentos de felicidad para confortarlo. El pensamiento de su rival trajo a él una sarcástica sonrisa a sus boca. –Imaginar,- pensó para si, -que en la muerte hiciste más difícil el conseguir el amor de Akane de lo que hiciste en vida.-

El sonido de cautelosos pasos aproximándose cogieron su atención, y el Joven Perdido miro hacia arriba para ver quien se acercaba. Sus agudos ojos avellana rápidamente encontraron e identificaron a la figura, y se estremeció notablemente. Era ella.

"Ryoga," Ranko dijo tímidamente, luciendo una nerviosa sonrisa cuando camino más cerca y, a pesar de su obvia ansiedad, era claro que estaba feliz de verle. Un vestido azul oscuro completaba modestamente su figura, y su largo cabellos rojo caía libremente. Con algo de alivio, el Eternamente Joven Perdido noto que no estaba usando algo de maquillaje que pudiese notar. Ella era un doloroso recuerdo de lo que había pasado como lo es sin más evidencia de la transformación que se llevo acabó. "¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

A pesar de su incomodidad, Ryoga asintió con un gruñido. Le guste o no, Cologne estaba en lo correcto y no podía posponer este momento por siempre y, a decir verdad, estaba un poco sorprendido de que Ranko hubiese esperado tanto antes de buscarlo. Quizás él-, no… ella necesitaba tiempo para ajustarse a los cambios también.

La joven pelirroja camino hacia la banca y, sintiendo la incomodidad de Ryoga, se sentó en el lado opuesto aunque deseaba bastante estar cerca de él. Ambos jóvenes pasaron unos pocos momentos en silencio, escuchando los tranquilos ruidos nocturnos alrededor de ellos y mirando hacía cualquier lado menos el uno al otro. Juntando su coraje, Ranko finalmente volteo hacia su acompañante y empezó a hablar. "Estoy feliz ahora, si eso te conforta en algo."

El Joven Perdido permaneció en silenció, y Ranko tomo esto como una seña para continuar. "Todos están culpándose por lo que me paso. Veo la culpa y el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Akane cada ves que me mira, y tu no eres diferente. Por favor… ya basta. Quizás pudieron haber sido capaces de hacer algo, pero yo soy la única verdadera culpable aquí. Sospeche que algo estaba mal desde hace mucho pero no hice nada sobre ello. La verdad es que… una parte de mi no deseaba detener lo que estaba pasando. La vida era… bueno, por primera ves en mucho tiempo, la vida era buena. Ninguna nueva prometida estaba apareciendo, mis mayores no estaban molestándome y nadie estaba tratando de matarme. Aún cuando estaba pretendiendo ser una chica, aquello era lo más cerca de una vida normal que pueda recordar tener."

Ella rió cansadamente y miro hacia delante, finalmente intentando dar vos a los pensamientos que habían estado ocupando su cabeza desde que Cologne le revelo lo que le había pasado. "La verdad es que no estoy molesta en algo por la maldición. En un modo, es un alivio saber que todas las dudas y… cuestionamientos que he tenido recientemente viene de algún otro lado, y podría ser bastante disturbante sí hubiese decidido volverme enteramente una chica por voluntad propia. En todo caso, estoy más feliz ahora." Resalto las últimas palabras, deseando que Ryoga las creyese tanto como lo hacia ella. "No era infeliz como Ranma, pero… estaba atrapada en una creciente espiral sin ningún fin a la vista. Sin importar que hiciese, alguien siempre estaba o molesto o triste a causa de mi, y, tan egocéntrico como era, odiaba como Nerima giraba a mi alrededor. Era como… como sí fuese la estrella de mi propio problemático manga y mi vida una interminable serie de desquiciadas aventuras. Y ahora… estoy libre." Ella no trato de esconder la felicidad en su vos cuando dijo aquello.

"Te has rendido entonces," Ryoga remarco torpemente, agachado y recostando su mentón sobre sus manos. "Sabía que fue un fuerte golpe para ti, pero estaba esperando que quizás el conocimiento de que fue una maldición lo que te cambio te pudiese motivar a resistirte y luchar contra ello, rehusarte a volverte algo que no eres contra tu voluntad. En ves… lo has aceptado y le dejaste ganar a la maldición." El suspiro desganado. "Ranma nunca hubiese dejado que alguien o algo lo derrotase."

"Ranma siempre ganaba porque nunca quería perder. Esta ves, yo… él… lo hizo," dijo Ranko gentilmente, levantando su mano izquierda pero deteniéndola un poco antes de ponerla sobre el hombro de Ryoga. "Además, pretendiendo ser alguien que no era fue lo que me llevo a este problema en primer lugar, y sí me fuerzo a actuar como quien era a pesar de lo que siento ahora…¿realmente crees que ayudaría en algo? Meramente estaría viviendo otra mentira, una que no podría engañar a nadie, y estoy cansada de mentir. La verdad es que… soy una diferente persona ahora. Como veo el mundo y lo que deseo de la vida… no son más lo mismo. Ya no siento lo mismo, ni sobre mi… ni por ti. Yo te a-"

"¡No, no lo haces!" Ryoga interrumpió secamente, rehusando a mirarla. "Es la maldición. La maldición esta haciéndote sentir lo que sientes, y no es real. Eso no es verdadero amor, eso no-"

"¡¡Es tan real como yo!!" Ranko grito, sorprendiendo tanto a ella como a Ryoga con la intensidad de su interrupción. "La maldición puede haberme hecho lo que soy ahora, pero eso no hace quien soy y lo que siento menos real. Estas emociones… no se desarrollaron de la noche a la mañana Ryoga. Ellas han ido creciendo y tomando forma por los pasados meses, justo como yo, y no estoy mintiendo cuando digo que te amo. Te amo tanto que duele. Te amo tanto que, aunque apenas puedes soportar el mirarme, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar que junto a ti ahora. Te amo."

"¿Y que esperas que haga?" Demando Ryoga, su vos llena de cólera y confusión cuando finalmente la confronto y el tentativo control que había estado ejerciendo sobre sus emociones se desmorono. "¡No te amo, y para ser honesto me aterras! ¡No puedo mirarte sin recordar a Ranma y lo que le paso! ¡Nos conocemos desde la escuela secundaria y hemos peleado desde entonces! ¡Por dos años luchamos en Nerima por Akane, y lo odiaba! ¡Odiaba el como siempre era mejor que yo, el como sin aún intentarlo tenía el amor de la mujer que yo quería, y por sobre todo el como tomaba todo lo que tenía y que yo también deseaba! Puedes haberte sentido atrapado, pero ¿te detuviste a pensar cuan afortunado eras de tener a tantas personas que se preocupaban por ti? Eras un imbécil, pero eras un imbécil amado lo cual es más de lo que puedo decir de mi."

La vos del Joven Perdido se endureció con emoción y malestar cuando continuó con su proclamación a la solemne Ranko. "¡Te odiaba con pasión, pero también te envidiaba! ¡Mi sueño era superarte y probarme con Akane, para ser el hombre que ella amase! ¡Sin importar cuan oscuro y solitario fuese el mundo, tenía un sueño por el cual luchar y vivir! ¡Ahora a causa de ti, ese sueño se ha roto! ¡No puedo ganar el amor de Akane, no sin hacer algo aún peor que pretender ser P-chan y por el cual no podría perdonarme, Con cuan fácil me pierdo, apenas si puedo ser su amigo! En cuanto a sobrepasarte… eso no tiene sentido alguno y ni aún un reto ahora. Ranma esta muerto, pero estas viva y diciendo que me amas. ¿Tienes idea de cuan enfermo me siento cuando escucho eso? ¡Lo siento Ranko, pero no puedo olvidar el pasado y quien solías ser, y sí piensas que una cara bonita es suficiente para convencerme e lo contrario entonces estas muy equivocada!"

"Estoy maldecida, no idiotizada Ryoga," Ranko replico tristemente, encontrando su mirada con una desamparada y penetrante suya. "Por supuesto que no espero eso. Estaría decepcionada sí me dejases arrojarme a tus brazos. He estado pensando seriamente Ryoga, ¿y sabes de que me di cuenta? Las cosas buenas en mi vida… mis amigos como Ranma, ellos se han ido. Sin importar cuan duro lo intente Akane, nunca será capas de dejar atrás a Ranma mientras este yo, Ukyo esta teniendo momentos más difíciles para lidiar con esto que tu, y los Tendo no sabes que hacer o como actuar cuando están a mi alrededor. Mientras no sean capases de dejar ir a quien era nunca serán capases de aceptarme por quien soy, y eso me hiere porque ellos significan tanto para mi. Tu… eres lo más cercano que tenía Ranma a un mejor amigo, y significas tanto para mi ahora… ¡No quiero perderte también!"

"Por favor," la joven, hermosa y solitaria mujer suplico, sonando como si estuviese al borde de las lagrimas. "Se que no puedes olvidar el pasado y quien solía ser… ¿pero crees que puedes tratar de conocerme al mi de ahora? ¿Podrías… podrías aceptar empezar nuevamente como las personas que somos ahora en ves de las que fuimos? ¿Darnos una oportunidad de ser amigos y ver a donde las cosas van de allí? Por favor Ryoga… no quiero estar sola…"

Mirando a los profundos ojos azules de Ranko, Ryoga aterrado por la desesperación que era visible en estos, un espejo de sus propias acosántes depresiones y muchas solitarias noches. Viéndola ahora, sabía con estrepitosa claridad que sí la abandonaba aquí no había duda de lo que sería capas de hacer… o sí aún estaría viva mañana. Tanto como le disgustase y le asustase, ¿realmente podía rehusar su simple petición, negarle la esperanza de que pudiese mantener alguna de las relaciones que significaban tanto para ella?

No, no podía, el Joven Perdido concluyo tristemente. Ranma estaba muerto ahora, y tanto como las personas dijesen lo contrario, él era parcialmente responsable, y no deseaba vivir con otra muerte en su conciencia. "Soy Ryoga Hibiki," dijo Ryoga, sintiendo una mezcla de pesadas emociones que no podía empezar a describir cuando volteo otra ves así no viese la alegre sonrisa que agració los labios de la pelirroja. "¿Y tu eres…?"

"Ranko, Ranko Saotome. Y no puedo comenzar a decir cuan complacida estoy de conocerte Ryoga," replico Ranko felizmente, cada una de sus palabras llenas de sinceridad. "Espero… espero que esto sea el inicio de algo maravilloso."

--

-Knock knock-

Nodoka abrió la puerta de la casa, mirando a su invitado con mucha sorpresa por casi un minuto antes de que finalmente consiguiera formar palabras. "¿Genma?" Ante ella estaba su esposo, un poco más subido de peso y con menos cabello de lo que recordaba, pero era sin duda el hombre que amaba. Aunque sabía que era inecesario, no pudo resistir la urgencia de dar unos pasos hacía afuera y arrojar sus brazos alrededor de él para asegurarse de que era real y no fuese otro de sus sueños. El retorno el abrazo, pero tan bien como se sentía el sostenerlo otra ves no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

"Genma, ¿que sucede?" pregunto preocupada, mirándolo y preocupándose más ante la culpa que vio en sus facciones. Un terrorífico pensamiento se le ocurrió. "¿Algo malo le paso a nuestro hijo?" Su esposo hizo una mueca de dolor, confirmando sus peores sospechas. Ella lo soltó y retrocedió un poco, haciendo lo mejor para contener la agonía y el temor que amenazaba con sobrellevarla. Necesitaba estar calmada hasta que supiese lo que paso y que podía hacer para ayudar. Ni siquiera deseaba pensar sobre la posibilidad de que no hubiese nada que pudiera hacer por su hijo. "Genma... ¿que esta pasando?"

El viejo artista marcial abrió la boca para hablar, la cerro otra ves y suspiro. "Es... una larga historia Nodoka, una en la que comparto culpa de ella. Voy a decírtelo todo, pero mientras este hablando... por favor no interrumpas. Te prometo, que todas tus preguntas serán respondidas al final."

Ell acintió, la solemnidad de sus palabras aumentaron su preocupación, y guió dentro de la casa. Genma la siguió, y ambos tomaron asiento y empezó a hablar.

Luchando contra la sequedad de su garganta, Genma confeso todo. Empezó con el inicio del viaje de él y Ranma hace muchos años y gradualmente avanzo, su vos se quebraba con emoción cuando recordaba los buenos y malos momentos del pasado. Con algo de duda y demostración de su propia maldición, le dijo la historia de Junsenkyo y de allí dejo que sus ojos se nublaran, creyendo que sí podía ver a su esposa y la expresión en su rostro claramente nunca sería caspas de juntar el coraje otra ves para continuar. En una manera timorosa y casual, hablo sobre el tiempo que él y Ranma pasaron viviendo con los Tendo y sus experiencias en Nerima.

Finalmente, llego al presente y revelo la tragedia que le esperaba cuando retorno al Dojo Tendo cuando regreso de su viaje. Describió la nueva maldición de Ranma y el como su hijo ahora era una chica. Aún si deseaba, dudó que aya mantenido escondida la culpa y el arrepentimiento en su vos cuando hablo. Todo era su culpa, en verdad. Sí solo hubiese sido un mejor padre para Ranma, sí solo hubiese hecho más investigaciones antes de llevarlo a Jusenkyo, sí solo no hubiese huido así no tuviese que ver el dolor que sus propias acciones estaban causando...

Genma levanto su cabeza y miro ha su esposa, esperando que estuviese desconsolada, enfurecida, llena de arrepentimiento por haberse casado con un irresponsable cobarde, o quizás forzarle a cometer seppuku. En ves, fue sorprendido cuando vio el horror en su rostro.

-Es una antiguedad de China llamada la Serpiente del Deseo que uso para atraer clientes. Ellos ves su intrincado trabajo de esculpido, viene a mi puesto a mirar y con un poco de suerte compran lo que sea que este vendiendo en ese momento.-

"Dime... dime otra ves, ¿que dijiste que causo la maldición?" Nodoka pregunto sintiendo una creciente sensación de desmayo cuando lentamente cuando tomo la historia de su esposo y recordó las palabras de la vendedora que encontró de casualidad hace tiempo.

Un poco inseguro, Genma respondió. "Cologne, la matriarca Amazona de la que te conté, clama que fue una pequeña fuente mágica llamada la Serpiente del Deseo. Esta mira en los corazones de aquellos que arrojan una moneda en sus aguas y escoge un deseo para hacerlo grisménte real."

-Se supone que esta fuente concede deseos sí arrojas una moneda en ella. Los espejos miran a tu corazón y decubrén que deseas, y la magia de la fuente escoge un deseo y lo hace realidad.-

"Dios santo," dijo ella, tornándose pálida cuando las fuerzas la dejaron y colapso en la silla en la que estaba sentada, "¿que le he hecho a mi hijo?" volteo sus angustiosos ojos hacia su esposo. "Genma... la maldición, yo fui quien arrojo esa moneda en la fuente. Fue mi deseo el que la Serpiente del Deseo volvió realidad. Mi pobre hijo... ¿como puede esto ser perdonado?"

Idiota como pueda ser, Genma también era el esposo de Nodoka y la amaba de corazón. Viéndola de esta manera... aquello rompió su corazón, y se levanto de su silla, camino hacia ella y se arrodillo a su lado, gentilmente descansando sus manos sobre el brazo izquierdo de ella. "No hay nada que perdonar Nodoka. No tenías idea de que Ranma y Ranko eran la misa persona. Yo soy el único que debería de ser culpado. Sí te hubiese dicho la verdad desde el principio y encarar las consecuencias como un hombre de verdad, nada de esto hubiese pasado."

"Fui yo quien te forzó a hacer esa promesa," Nodoka hablo auto acusatoriamente, sintiéndose aún más culpable al escuchar a su esposo deseando aceptar toda la culpa para si. "Y mi corazón aún es el que causo esto. Sí no me hubiese detenido en ese quiosco y visto la fuente, Ranma, mi hijo... podrías aún ser Ranma."

"Nodoka... no es tu culpa," Genma dijo otra ves, acariciándola y consolándola. Nodoka solo meneo su cabeza y miro a otro lado. Cuando había visto a su esposo y a su hijo irse para iniciar el entrenamiento, ella había mostrado compostura, deseándoles lo mejor aunque eso la hiriese por dentro al no saber cuando los volvería a ver. Por los largos y solitarios años que le siguieron, lo resistió estoicamente, creyendo que el entrenamiento era por el propio bien de su hijo aún cuando desesperadamente añoraba por noticias de su esposo e hijo. En todo este tiempo, ella había hecho lo mejor para ser la esposa y madre que creía necesitaba ser y no derramo ni una lagrima por las faltantes personas en su vida.

Hoy, eso cambio, y Nodoka empezó a llorar amargamente, a lo lejos, Tomoko reía triunfante.


	13. Y Felizmente Después

Titulo Traducido: Juntos – Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia

Titulo Original : Together - A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Autor: Rowan Seven

Breve Reseña: Una fuente mágica hace uno de los deseos de Nodoka realidad en un modo que ella ni deseaba ni esperaba.

Advertencia: Ranma ½ pertenece a Viz Communications y a Rumiko Takahashi. No estoy haciendo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

Epilogo – Y Felizmente Después

Ranma Saotome esta muerto, pero su memoria aún nos atormenta. Imagino que no debería de estar sorprendido, considerando cuan importante fue en nuestras vidas, pero eso no hace el presente más fácil. Habían veces… cuando lo odiaba por ser quien él era y deseaba nunca haberlo conocido, y también había veces cuando me odiaba a mi mismo por pensar en tales cosas y culparle por algo de lo que no tenía más control que alguno de nosotros.

Ese es justamente el problema. Todos sabemos que hubo algo que cada uno de nosotros pudo haber hecho para ayudar, pero ninguno lo hizo y no podemos perdonarnos por eso. En nuestro patético modo, aún estamos tan obsesionados con Ranma como lo estábamos hace tiempo, y el dolor y arrepentimiento… nunca desparecen.

Mousse y Ukyo manejaron las noticias mejor que los demás, con esepción de Cologne, pero eso no significa que estén bien. Cuando soy capas de encontrar su nuevo restaurante, veo el ensombrecido aspecto de la cocinera de okonomiyaki cuando me mira y recuerda. Aún más que yo, su vida giraba entorno a Ranma. Puedes decir que su relación con Ranma era lo que la formo por una década, y sin el constante apoyo de Mousse me da miedo el pensar lo que sería de ella hoy. En cuanto al Artista Marcial Chino, sus sentimientos de culpa son tan claros como el día, pero envidio su capacidad para poner el pasado atrás y enfocarse en el presente y en la mujer quien le necesita. Habiendo tenido sus sueños opacados desde antes aparentemente lo puso en una mejor situación que alguno de nosotros para lidiar con lo que paso, y apoyar a Ukyo probablemente lo ayuda también, dándole un nuevo propósito en su vida luego de la perdida de su antiguo propósito.

No puedo decir lo mismo sobre Shampoo, desafortunadamente. No la he visto desde que ella y Cologne regresaron a China, pero la última ves que nos encontramos estaba emocionalmente desecha. Di lo que quieras sobre ella –y yo mismo he dicho bastante- pero en verdad amaba Ranma, y perderlo después de todos los sacrificios que hizo y el tiempo que paso tratando de conquistarlo estaba devastándola. Diría que es irónico, considerando que de todos nosotros ella es la menos culpable, pero he perdido mucho de la poca apreciación para ironía que solía tener. Despertando junto a un doloroso recordatorio de lo que paso cada ves que estas en casa puede hacerle eso a una persona.

Genma y Nodoka envejecen. En cualquier momento que ellos vienen de visita y estoy alrededor, no puedo evitar si no notar cuan cansados lucen. Toman un poco de confort en el hecho de que Ranko es feliz, pero se culpan por lo que paso sin importar cuan duro y a menudo tratan de persuadir al otro de que no es así. Al menos aún se tiene el uno al otro, y su experiencia les ha enseñado a valorar el tiempo que ahora tienen juntos. Los fragmentos rotos de sus sueños y esperanzas para su hijo continúan hiriendolos hasta ahora.

¿Dónde empezar con los Tendo? La decepción de Soun es prácticamente tangible. Ranma era como un hijo para él y se hubiese convertido en su hijo sí las cosas hubiesen salido bien. Sí no fuese por sus hijas y su deseo de estar allí para ellas lo más seguro es que la casa se hubiese inundado una docena de veces por sus lagrimas. Nabiki… era y aún es ilegible para mi. Se que siente algo de dolor por lo que paso, pero se cierra para todos esepto para su familia. Kasumi, aún así… heh, es casi una diferente persona ahora, y estoy casi tentado a decir que lo que paso fue bueno para ella. Viviendo con Ranko… bueno, creo que vio una reflexión de si misma en la maldecida pelirroja y eso la disturbo. Empezó a asistir a la universidad y esta en camino de convertirse en doctora.

Akane, es una diferente historia. No lo esta haciendo mal, si lo preguntas, y como actriz lo esta haciendo bastante bien y ha aparecido en pequeños roles en algunas películas. Es solo que… nunca totalmente supero lo que sucedió, ¿y como podría? Su relación con Ranma, lo que fue y lo que pudo haber sido… no tiene fin. Trato de ayudarla y ser su amigo como le prometí que sería, pero hay un límite para lo que puedo decir y no tiene paciencia para escucharme repetidamente. Pretende que todo esta bien, y si no la conociera tan bien sería engañado, pero hay un punzante agujero en su corazón que plaga y pone una sombra en ella cuando da un paso para cualquier intento de romance. Esta tan… insegura de si misma y de lo que es el amor, y desearía poder hacer más por ella pero si hay algo que no se es que hacer.

Y entonces, estoy yo, Ryoga Hibiki, el Joven Eternamente Perdido, Artista Marcial errante, próximo a se autor de un libro ya que necesito tener una profesión, y ahora… esposo. Aún después de todo este tiempo, todavía no entiendo porque hice lo que hice o como me siento. Todo lo que se es… el como me forcé a pasar tiempo con Ranko, gradualmente mi disgusto se torno en lastima y mi terror desapareció. Nunca pretendí el que nos volviéramos algo más que amigos si aún eso, pero viéndola tan sola aún en medio de aquellos quienes solían ser su familia… sentí pena por ella, y lucia tan esperanzada y nerviosa cuando me pidió por primera ves salir a una cita que… ¿Qué es lo que dicen los Americanos? Ah sí, decirle a un niño en navidad que Santa Claus no existe sería más fácil que decirle no a ella, y una cosa lentamente llevo a otra…

Hay quienes dicen que soy afortunado. Tengo una exuberante y bella esposa quien prácticamente limpia el piso por donde paso y quien haría todo por mi. Atiende la casa sin quejarse y en verdad disfruta los que aceres, y su amor y fidelidad son incuestionables. Ranko es perfecta, y eso es lo que es tan perturbador. Se subordina enteramente a si misma por mi felicidad, y esto a cambio la hace feliz. Aparte de ser mi esposa, simplemente no tiene una vida. Secretamente la he observado cuando cree que no estoy alrededor, y toda la pasión e intensidad que Ranma empleaba en la lucha… ella lo dirige hacia limpiar, cocinar, y prepararse para cuando yo regrese. Probablemente no practicaría artes marciales si no supiese cuanto deseo que practique.

Estuve de acuerdo en ser su amigo hace mucho porque no deseaba que estuviese sola hasta que sus formales amigos y familia la aceptaran. Ese día en verdad nunca llego, y virtualmente se ha rendido a esa esperanza y se enfoca totalmente en mi, y esto me asusta. Podría hacerle todo a ella, y ella no me dejaría. No que lo llegase a hacer, pero podría serle infiel, podría abusar física y verbalmente de ella, y ella podría solo culparse a si misma y tratar a un más duro de complacerme. Hay veces cuando simplemente deseo gritar y escapar de su sonriente y amorosa cara, pero entonces pienso en ella, totalmente sola en casa con solo el perro de compañía y esperando a que regrese… y siento mi culpa crecer. Culpa de no haber salvado a Ranma, culpa de haber dejado que las cosas lleguen hasta este punto, y culpa porque voy a dejarlas continuar. De toda la tristeza y arrepentimiento que la 'muerte' de Ranma causo, deseo que alguien sea feliz, y quien mejor que Ranko que nadie.

Siempre regreso a mi casa y a mi esperánte esposa quien encuentra tal bendición en estar cerca de mi que casi duele dejarla. Cuando nos abrazamos, hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto si me dejara ir. Algunas veces en la noche mientras aún estoy despierto miro a Ranko dormir a mi lado, sorprendido de cuan hermosa su gran alegría la hace lucir, y por un pacifico momento olvido el pasado y en verdad creo que la amo también. Entonces la mañana llega, y recuerdo los arrepentimientos, con quien verdaderamente me case, y cuanto su obsesivo amor me asusta. Cuando finalmente se vuelve demasiado para poder soportarlo, me pierdo a propósito si es que no lo estoy ya y viajo, pero, como ya lo comente, siempre regreso.

Y esa es mi vida. No es lo que soñé que sería hace años en Nerima, es mejor de lo que algunas veces creía podría ser en mis mas oscuros y deprimentes momentos, pero aún gira entorno a Ranma. Estoy cansado de vivir en su sombra, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para escapar, no sin herir a alguien en el proceso, y me siento… atrapado. Atrapado por el pasado y los eventos que esa despreciable maldición puso en movimiento. Atrapado por un amor tan puro y auto consumiente que el riesgo de lo que podría pasar de no regresar me aterra. Atrapado, con cualquier estrecha ventana de oportunidad para encontrar la libertad cerrándose con cada pasante día hasta que eventualmente desaparezca.

"Estoy embarazada."

"¿Qu… que dijiste?" Ryoga Hibiki pregunto a su esposa, poniendo de lado el periódico que había estado mirando mientras pensaba para si mismo. Sonriendo una ves y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, Ranko Hibiki camino hacía la silla en la que estaba sentado y se inclino para besar a su sorprendido esposo.

"Estoy embarazada querido," la hermosa pelirroja repitió animosamente, terminando el beso y cariñosamente poniendo una mano en su estomago. "Vamos a ser padres."

Varias emociones cruzaron por el rostro del Joven Eternamente Perdido: shock, confusión, jubilo, horror, y otras más, hasta que finalmente hubo resignación. Con una débil, y amplia sonrisa, se puso de pie y la rodeo gentilmente con sus brazos, diciendo suavemente, "Te amo."

En el calido y fuerte abrazo del hombre que amaba, escuchando esas palabras, y con una nueva vida que ambos habían creado creciendo dentro de ella, Ranko nunca había sido más feliz.

FIN.


End file.
